The Riders and the Outcasts
by 4ft11
Summary: Changing Berk's history, the new Riders follow in the footsteps of their mentor, Hiccup, as she travels far to study new dragons, make friends and encounter foes from her lost past. With Toothless by her side, she challenges the world, her fate, image and future on an island where she rules as queen. Based on the DreamWorks film, How to Train Your Dragon. Thank you & please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, welcome to this, the continuation of The Viking and the Night Fury. When we last met, Hiccup and Toothless fled from Berk and have now began a new life on Dragon Island, leaving the Vikings of her home with guilt and sorrow. From now on, the people must learn, change, accept and grow together with dragons as well as face encounters from new enemies, dragons and face a force far more powerful than anything they had ever faced. This story will contain references to the films as well as the television series. This story is a Fem!Hiccup tale. Rating to do posted as M for violence, mention of blood, and dark themes of the mind. Posting this fan fiction 9-22-2014. Thank you and please enjoy._

…

_There was laughter and the sound of tankards colliding harshly with the many tables around the tavern over on one of the main islands of the Caribbean. Many of the men enjoying themselves here on this dark night of rumbling storms, heavy rain and blistering winds were experienced dragon hunters, exotic animal killers and cutthroats from the farthest reaches of the globe. As the clashing of thunder shouted from above, the sound of flutes, tambourines, drums and unusual stringed instruments fueled many into dances and bouts of testosterone filled fury as fists were thrown from across the room._

_On the far cover, was a tall built man, cloaked in soft fur as he fiddled with a small necklace of crystals between his fingers. He was a man building an army, an empire for himself and soon all the happy and free people of the world would bow down to him alone. You see this man, this Madman, had a special weapon with him that allowed him access to power far greater than any could imagine. It made him a god among men and he enjoyed the look of utter fear in the eyes of the weak._

_As he took a hard gulp of his liquor, several of his trappers arrived to give him the latest report._

"_Just like you predicted, Drago, the dragons here are nasty little beasties, but we managed to wrangle up thirty-nine this evening," a tall man with dark hair by the name of Eret handed him the checklist he had given to him. Drago was one of his most valued and -dare he say- most feared customer he came across, he didn't like to be disappointed. _

_Looking over the list, Drago Bludvist could see everything he had ordered was marked off, many in pairs which he liked, it made things easier for him if he was able to breed and grow his armada to perfection._

_Bringing his smoking pipe to his lips and taking a fair huff, he held in the sweet flavor until it burned his lungs in the most pleasuring ways till letting it out slowly into Eret's face. "And the 'Vigilante'?"_

_The trapper knew this question was bound to come, they had been having some problems over the past few years with a self-righteous renegade bond on foiling their expeditions. "There was a confirmed visual, but other than that, no new information has turned up."_

_Drago breathed in the smoke once more, the red flickers of fire from the pipes end brightening his features, laced with scars and an indifferent expression. It almost gave him a demonic look. "Well make sure he doesn't interfere, I've already lost too many dragons to that rebel." He paused for a moment before asking. "By the way, how is your son?"_

_From the far side of the tavern, the loud laughter of a man in violet apparel retold stories of his travels over the sea and usually conversations like this were of little to no interest to Bludvist, but there was something the young merchant had said that caught his attention. Without notice, he rose from his seat and slowly marched over to the salesman. Every step he took seemed to make the room appear darker and the men all around the tavern became quiet as he approached closer, even the musicians had stopped strumming and playing their tunes._

_When Johann could feel the eyes of someone glaring at him, he held his breath and slowly turned over to see a large bear-like man with long dark hair styled in dreadlocks._

"_What was it you just said about a 'furred dragon'?" Drago demanded rather than asked as he clenched his fist._

"_Um, well you see now, Master Bludvist, on my travels I came onto an island located on the Archipelago. There, an elderly man told strange tales of witnessing a fur-coated dragon with a wolf-like body and teeth of razor-sharp gems. It was such an unbelievable tale, wouldn't you agree…?" Johann did his best to stay calm around this man, he had heard things, terrible things about what he could and would do to people. _

_Drago allowed this information to settle in for a moment. __**It couldn't be…**__ he thought to himself. There was no way that dragon could still exist, his ancestors made sure none survived and he wore the pelt of the last one to have ever been hunted, a gift passed down from generation to generation in his family._

"_When did this man claim to have seen it?" he pressed on as he pointed his bull hook at the man._

"_Uh, let me see… Ah yes, I believe it was three years ago."_

_Information like that was old news but if it was true, then one or more could still be out there. He already had the powers of the gods in his hands, what more could he become if he had that creature as well? Drago looked to the frightened merchant, possibly no older than twenty and noticed the small piles of blueprints by his feet._

"_You are a salesmen. Let me see those," he insisted and Johann made no attempt to deny the fearsome man what he wanted. Taking one of the rolled up sheets, he opened it to see the designs of something he had never seen before. It was a steel trap, lined with metal teeth and clamping gears. The concept was simple but genius in its simplistic design and function. He took hold of another of the same engineer and another, loving every passing creation meant to trap, entangle and kill dragons. His eyes glanced to the bottom where the name of the architect was written in the Viking language, H. Horrendous._

_A crooked smile laced his face as he imagined what kind of twisted and diabolical mind this man, H. Horrendous possessed. They were a lot alike it seemed and he enjoyed that very much. Looking back to Johann he lifted the man by his cover and held him at bay, glaring into his eyes._

"_Bring me more of this man's works and thank him for me, it seems my luck has just increased."_

_Johann could do nothing but nod as he lowered him back to the floor, paying him triple what he was to charge for the works. He wondered if he should tell the Madman the blueprints he had just purchased were not made by a crazed man with a vendetta against dragons, but a frightened little seven-year old girl trying to make the world a safer place..._

…

Hope.

If the people of Berk could tell you, they'd say the most precious entity they forced from their home, was hope. In the form of a young woman, whose tears of ages past, seemed to fuel the rain. As the tears from heaven fell to the earth and drank of it as if parched, so too did her people thirst for forgiveness. By the end of the first week of her departure and the morning sun rose to start again; the clouds stopped crying, leaving the skies grey. The world was wet and calm as another great pine fell from its base and onto the muddy soil below, spattering the vicinity of its landing with Earth's blood.

Panting heavily, with hair and body laced in thick beads of sweat, Aarne Hofferson glowered at the dull world around him as his heart filled with pain. His axe in his right hand twitched along with his sore arm before he turned swiftly and swung his weapon hard onto another thick tree repeatedly before it was cut down like the rest. He had done this since before the rain had stopped and managed to clear away a fair radius of the area he surrounded, just letting off steam. Hours ago when he first started, pure rage and self-hatred drove him to near lunacy as he shouted to the pouring black heavens "Why!?" Once his vision began to blur from the burning sensation from either the rain or the tears he secretly wept, he grew silent, but his blade wasn't done screaming. Taking a step forward onto a small puddle of rainwater, his body finally collapsed after reaching his breaking point and still his soul ached far more than his body ever could.

For a moment, he wondered if this was how she felt every day. If she experienced this trapped feeling of depression and just wanting to scream out at the top of her lungs like nobody was around to hear it. He truly respected her for concealing all the pain, the misery, the fear and continue on with a small smile as if nothing bothered her. Aarne had always been strong physically, but he still had much training to do before he could recover his broken spirit.

Closing his eyes, he fell into darkness over the branches of a fallen pine.

...

The feeling of movement and the sound of feet colliding with puddles roused Aarne from his trace. Opening his eyes, the world around him was slowly moving forward but his legs and body were stagnant. It was when he felt the warmth of another that he gave out an unsatisfied sigh.

"Put me down," his words felt sore, tired. Even his arms, which were limp over the individual and with his axe still in his right hand, were telling him he had enough.

"Not in your condition, lad. I've already told you, you need to rest," the voice carrying him on its back told him.

"How can I rest with her gone…" he was huffing out his speech as if it was a battle within itself to speak and breath all at once. "I have to…to keep going… I can't, I won't lose to _**Him**_." Aarne's eyes tightened shut when the man carrying him landed too forcefully over a fallen tree trunk. It stung, he knew it, but inside he was so numb the feeling of pain merely tickled his bones.

"Hmm…" the man carrying him hummed for a moment as they pressed further towards the greyed village. "You know…she always said the same thing about you."

"What are you talking about?" Aarne was too fatigued to have actually listened to the bothersome man.

Gobber smiled to himself, though it wouldn't have mattered since the young man on his back was too out of it to have cared or noticed. "I have something to show you."

After a few more hurtles, they made it to the border of the village where men and women went about with a melancholy stance to and fro. Berk seemed quieter. The sparrows refused to utter out a single song and even the wind it seemed had nothing to say to the once bright Jewel of the Archipelago. It wasn't too long ago that the streets were filled with merry sounds of laughter from all, just happy and prevailed to have come home or to see their loved ones embrace them with open arms. Now the very people whom were so filled with joy paced around aimlessly as they began to realize what they had lost. The first thing that was noticed was the absence of the melody from the grinding stone that awakened them soothingly from sleep; while to many the sound was always a remainder of new chores and things to do, without its harmonious serenade the whole world seemed out of balance. They never realized it before, but she was their timekeeper. And it didn't stop there: the food storage which was slowly being restocked, mostly contained small barrels of dried or aged meats and fish, cheeses and grains; it lacked the usually abundant supply of produce they all took for granted until the meats and fish were gone, the cheeses froze or spoiled and the grains were used for livestock or diminish when pesky fowls would sneak in. Thinking it over now, it should have been obvious she was pulling the load of feeding them all these years, what with Mildew's crops consisting solely cabbages. On top of that, everywhere they'd turn they'd see the little inventions and advancements she left behind and spent so much time working on for their sake like their indoor plumbing, the large portable water crates used to carry a single load of liquid rather than making several trips to the well, or the catapults now collecting dust from their newly found peace.

She never once asked for a thanks or recognition for her hard work and even if she had, would they have given it to her? That alone made them all feel lesser than dirt. They exploited her constantly, only demanding more and more. And she not once refused their orders. She'd just nod her head obediently and do it. Was it because she felt it was her duty? Her birthright to solely provide so selflessly for others and to neglect one's own happiness? If so, what a tortured life she must have lived there with them all.

When Gobber and Aarne finally made it to the forge he sat the young Viking down on a stool before rummaging through a crate hidden off to the far side of the workshop. After moving things around he finally found what he was looking for and walked over to Aarne to show him the treasure in his hands. Aarne slowly reached out for it. It was a small wooden chest with no clear markings or design, just a simple box.

"The real treasure is on the inside," Gobber insisted.

Giving the elder man a glare, Aarne placed his sore palm over the lid and opened the chest to find a small polished dagger that flickered silver by the light of the fire pits flame. The entire body was no more than six inches in length and was completely metal with no patterns or leather bindings but the handle's end appeared so smooth and blunt with the shape of a dewdrop as opposed to the typical handle one would find on a regular blade. Both ends of the daggers edges were precisely even and the tip looked so shape that it could slice through the very air and render it into pieces. At the very center of the dagger was a slight arch that angled the blade perfectly. To Aarne it looked more like an art piece than an actual weapon, it was beautiful.

"Don't let its beauty fool you, it's still a deadly weapon and needs to be respected as one," Gobber started as he looked over the various weapons still hanging on the walls. "Of all the swords, axes and maces I display here in the shop, that's the one I keep hidden and away from sight."

Aarne lifted his head to listen to the smith's words closely.

"It's the first weapon Hiccup ever made," Gobber added.

Blue eyes widening, Aarne looked back to the blade and was at a loss for words. Hiccup was still so young when she started working at the forge, meaning this dagger was a little over ten years in age and still held its luster and pride.

"She had the natural talent for it, so we began working together, sharing secrets and learning from one another. It never felt like I was talking to a child but rather a sage mastered in the ways of the sword and steel," he chuckled slightly before continuing. "She reminds me so much of her great-grandfather in that respect… When I had asked her why she wanted to work in the forge, she said it was to protect her people with all her strength and to make her father smile again. As the years passed, she was able to defend the village by crafting machines and mending blades, but she was never satisfied because the smile she wanted from her father…was given to you." He paused as Aarne's breath hitched from hearing that. "After that, her goal was to beat you in winning her father's affections and attention. I'd catch her working here till the late hours of the night, just hammering away till she'd either collapse from exhaustion or somehow managed to finish her projects and sleep in her study till the last hours of night faded. But even at that, she couldn't get Stoick to utter out those little words she wanted to hear. In the end, she nearly let her jealousy consume her till one day she finally just stopped trying so hard because she figured it was hopeless. To Hiccup, you were the better Viking."

Aarne closed his eyes and took in all of Gobber's words. It all became clear to him, her bitterness towards him at times. It wasn't him she truly hated, it was the idea he was taking her father from her. In a way he could understand how she must have felt. He had felt the same way about her special someone before realizing it was a dragon. He had only six days of complete jealousy eating him away before the revelation occurred to him that she had years of feeling that envy. Did he really hate 'Toothless'? Or was it the idea he had won her affections so easily while he continued to work himself to death? He didn't know the answer to that and it scared him in a way. For now, Hiccup was gone, but not forever. If he wanted her back, he had to take a step back, and change his approach. He needed to relax. Taking a deep breath, Aarne knew what Gobber was telling him.

"I'll take it easy… Just, can I look at this for a little longer?" he motioned to the dagger weakly.

Walking forward, Gobber lightly pressed his hand onto Aarne's shoulder pad. "Take as much time as you need. Bones…" he called out to the far side of the forge where his Boneknapper had been napping. Hearing Gobber, he lifted his head towards the back door. "Watch the forge until I get back. You know what to do."

Bones nodded his head eagerly and with that, Gobber left the young man on his own to go check on another soul who needed to be reminded to start moving forward.

…

Taking in the last basketful of fish to the arena, Gustav whistled to let the sleeping dragons know breakfast was served. It had become the new routine since Hiccup left the island and entrusted him with the Dragon Manual. At first he was sad because she wasn't there for him but luckily he had Fanghook, his Monstrous Nightmare as well as Sharpshot, Hiccup's Terrible Terror to look out for him as well as the arena dragons who over time grew accustomed to his presence. As he sat down at the center of the stadium, he watched as the dragons emerged from their pens towards the meals prepared for them.

The first to exit out was the Deadly Nadder as she scoped her surroundings before taking the steps out to the pile of fish before her. While the island of Berk itself seemed to be laced in a thick fog of misery and gloom, the sea stack where the arena was located was away from the haze and able to witness the bright glow of the morning sun. After her, the red Nightmare and mustard-colored Gronckle walked out and gorged on their breakfast. The last to exit was the Zippleback, one head not yet ready for the day.

"_How is it that you're the first to sleep but the last to rise?"_ the right headed brother asked his still sleeping left headed half as his neck drooped downward in dreamland.

"_Just five more minutes…"_ the left head lazily managed as his side of the body was being dragged by the awakened one.

"_That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that and the day we were hatched. It's a wonder you ever get anything done,"_ the right grumbled as he munched onto a salmon.

Fanghook himself had already eaten and was curled right by Gustav, his little sparrow friend bouncing from his horns to Gustav's on his helmet as he watched the dragons dine. He had wondered when the little guy would leave and return to the forest to look for his mother, but it seemed the sparrow had imprinted onto him and to be honest he didn't really mind at all.

"_So, what's the plan?"_ the mature Monstrous Nightmare asked as he finished his meal.

"_Weather's perfect to leave. Are you sure you wanna stay, Nadder?"_ the Gronckle added as she faced the blue female, still only halfway done with her fish.

"_My decision hasn't changed since. This place isn't our prison anymore. To me anyways… I'm not going to stop any of you if you choose to go."_

Musing over her words, the crimson Nightmare looked towards the corn and eggplant adolescent. He was about his age when he was captured from his home and placed behind a cold stone cage. He watched and listened as his fellow dragon brethren were slain here at this very sight and the smell of their innocent blood still laced the air. There was this one scent however that seemed to keep them all there. Near the end of the arena grounds was a spot with the traces of sweet grass and something else they couldn't quite understand but knew it was comforting was trapped under the very stone itself. Sometimes they'd all huddle right beside it and wonder what it could be till they realized it was the fragrance of the girl who saved their lives and people. Hiccup, if they remembered correctly. While they had only met her once, with the exception of the Zippleback, they could feel this pull inside that prevented them from going because they knew she'd be back one day. True they could all just go out and search for her but what of the boy, Gustav, who had taken the time to care for them and feed them when they choose to stay? It was a difficult choice.

Picking himself up, the Nightmare walked over to the younger one and looked down to him. "_Hey, kid…"_

"_Fanghook,"_ he replied.

"_What?"_

"_My name's Fanghook, not kid,"_ the sparrow seemed to agree with this by circling over Fanghook's head before landing on one of his right horns.

"_Sorry…Fanghook. What reason do you have to stay? You were not imprisoned, so why be here?"_

"_Oh, Gustav. I'm here because he's my brother, so to speak. I'm his dragon and he's my rider."_

"_Rider?"_ the Nadder approached the two as she finished her food and joined the conversation.

"_Yeah. He rides the saddle and I fly around. But we don't just ride together, we share meals and go work in the forge, oh and Sharpshot's there too but today he's over with Hiccup on her island,"_ Fanghook added.

Now the left head of the Zippleback was awake and wanted a piece of the talk. He stretched his neck and body towards them as far as he could while his brother ate for the both of them. _"So wait, you're telling us you stay with the kid…"_

"_Gustav,"_ Fanghook corrected.

"_Yeah, yeah, Gustav. You're saying he's like, your bro and you two go on radical adventures and he doesn't even force you to do any of it?"_

"_That's right."_

Thinking it over, the left head popped an idea, not one of his strongest suits but he tries. Tugging his body and other half, he did his signature move that more often than not, annoyed the living daylights out of his other half.

"_Bro, Bro, Bro, Bro, Bro!" _he did this till the right gave up and slow made his way towards the rest of the group, the Gronckle now joining the crowd.

"_It's too early for this…"_ the right headed Zippleback sighed.

"_I want a Gustav,"_ his brother commanded.

"…_You can't have a 'Gustav', he's already partnered with Fanghook. Besides, do you honestly think you're ready for the kind of responsibilities needed to be with a human when you can barely wake up in the morning?"_

"_Well with that kind of attitude you make it sound like I'm 'irresponsible'."_

"_You ARE irresponsible…"_ the right head sighed._ "Okay, remember the time you found that rat?"_

"_Yeah, that was like, last week,"_ the left replied back.

"_And you said you'd take care for it and keep it safe and feed it…"_

"_Totally."_

"_And where is the rat now?"_ his brother asked getting to the point.

The left head on the Zippleback lowered his neck down and admitted to his crimes. "_I ate it the first day."_

"_You ate it the first day,"_ the right repeated. "_My point is, humans are not pets. You can't just pair one with a dragon and hope for a connection like Gustav to Fanghook or Hiccup to Toothless. These things take time, patience on both parts of the human and dragon as well as trust. And frankly, the only humans willing to approach any of us already possess a strong bond with dragons of their own."_

The other dragons listened as the right head spoke, he was usually the voice of reason between the wild pair and what he said made sense. Gustav, Gobber and Gothi were the only ones near them, and it wasn't like any of the others were lining up to meet them. Even if they did, would they want them to? These were the people who tried to kill them after all.

Pondering a bit more, a faint little candle flickered over Fanghook's head as he tapped Gustav's shoulder with his tail. He had been looking over the Dragon Manual to have noticed the cluster of dragons over him till Fanghook pointed it out. "Uh…hey."

Pointing over to the arena dragons then back to Gustav with his tail, he wanted him to understand his idea. It took several tries with the sparrow finally demonstrating as a small model with a dried leaf on his back with a snail on to communicate the message.

"You guys really wanna try it out?" he asked the dragons who nodded their heads.

What more did they have to lose?

Lifting himself up, he walked over to the entrance, Fanghook following close behind. "I'll see that I can do? See you guys later!" And with that, he waved goodbye to his dragon friends as he and Fanghook flew off to get help.

…

Gobber knocked at the front door of the Haddock house, receiving no answer from the chief inside who hadn't shown his face since the last gathering at the Great Hall. With no response, he simply let himself in and the feeling of dry air and the smell of over ripened fruit filled the surroundings as he let the grey light from outside fill in the house shrouded in darkness. Inside the shadows seemed alive, almost as if they were reaching out for an unsuspecting entity to pass by and be snatched away at and taken further into the dimness. Feeling as though he was pushing his way into the main room, the pieces of a shattered table and chair covered the floor, remnants of the day Stoick had lost all control. The house seemed too quiet as he continued towards the kitchen where baskets of once fresh fruit were now turning sour. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked towards Stoick's room, in his hand was a straight-edge razor. He kept staring at it, as if contemplating the most difficult question in his life.

Walking in, Gobber slowly took the razor from his chief and friend's hand. "None of that, Stoick, you need to get up."

"What's the point? I have nothing left to live for. Who cares if I shave off my beard? I've disgraced myself as a father," Stoick's voice was silent and void of life. His green eyes were dull and murky like pond water.

For the past week he had done nothing but mope around the house, sometimes wandering from one room to the next in the dark silence. The one room he dared not venture to was upstairs; he felt his presence would only taint the last zone once belonging to his precious child, Hiccup. It took her defying their culture, defending a dragon and ultimately fleeing from his reach for him to finally see and want her by his side again. He continually told himself he was a fool, a disappointment to her and a complete monster for everything he had ever done to her. He kept pushing her away, furthering the already wide gap between them; he was too blinded by pride and duty to see she was desperately trying to reach out for him, for him to say he loved her and that she needed him. Now it was too late to made amends, he forced her to leave. Every night when he closed his eyes he'd see her face, laced with terror and the hand he had used to choke, shove and slap her with felt dirty. Little sounds in the night would stir him from his insomnia-like daze and he'd race to the front door, even tripping a few times as he prayed she had returned so he could beg for her forgiveness but alas it was never her. It was as if the very house itself was taunting him as it creaked and groaned all night and he realized just how lonesome and cold it was being by oneself. Had Hiccup felt this way too all those years when he was off on wild goose chases to destroy the dragon's nest? The times he was awake, he swore he could hear her voice passing by or the faintest tinge of her giggle from times now gone. Stoick spent a lot of time crying, something he hadn't done for year, not since Valka had disappeared. What would she have said if she was still there? She'd probably tell him he was an abusive father and he wouldn't have disagreed with her. He was a horrible man. He didn't feel he deserved to be called a man anymore, he was nothing…

"You have a village to live for, Stoick. I know right now you feel like you've lost everything but you haven't. She's still out there and as long as Berk remains in the dark ages, she'll never come back!" Gobber pointed outward.

He had wondered what he would have said to Stoick once they were alone. A part of him wanted to tell him he always put his people before his child and it ruined their relationship but it wasn't really a fair thing to say. Stoick had a difficult task at hand, trying to balance a tribe, his parenthood and his time. There were times where he needed to be out there fighting the cause, being a diplomat and serving his tribe. The times he tried to get close to his daughter, he couldn't looked her in the face because she reminded him so much of Valka and it bruised his heart because he still missed her so much. Gobber could see all those things eating him away and did his best to fill in the role as Hiccup's father but he wasn't and he knew he could never be a substitute.

Placing his hand over his friend's shoulder, Gobber sat by Stoick on the mattress. "Hiccup needs her time to heal. We all do, but right now this village needs its chief. I'm not going to force you to get out of this rut and move forward, but I will tell you you're not alone. If you're ready to come out of the dark, you know where to find us."

Slowly lifting himself up, Gobber left his friend to think things over, taking the razor with him just in case Stoick wanted to do something irrational again like thinking of cutting off his beard. It was the ultimate Viking shame. He couldn't allow his friend to go to that extreme, not when he still had time to fix things. For now, they'd all have to find a way to manage without Hiccup by their side…

…

Mildew took in a deep breath of the morning air as the dull grey skies covered the world, a wide smile on his face.

"Aaahh! Isn't this great, Fungus? The birds aren't chirping, the sun isn't shining and best of all that wrecked witch is off the island for good," he smacked his staff onto the ground in victory.

Fungus bleated out as he rolled his eyes, he could really care less about any of it, just so long as he was fed and had a roof over his head he was fine.

"To think, all it took was her falling in love with another monster for her to finally get booted out. It's so 'romantic'," he chortled pretending to be supportive. "Now all we have to do is get rid of the rest of those pesky reptiles. That boy, Gustav is now a thorn in my side. Shame, he was such a good lad to start with till that 'she-wolf' put a spell on him," he walked out to his cabbage field, most rotting from the excess of rainwater that fell for the past few days. "No matter, soon, we'll be rid of the beasties!" he said as he pierced his staff into one of the rotting cabbages, crushing it onto oozing chunks.

…

Reaching the forge, Gustav hopped off of Fanghook and entered slowly.

"Gobber, you there? I wanted to ask you about something…" he waited for an answer but heard nothing as he turned to see Aarne, resting on a stool. His arms were crossed and his eyes were shut as if sleeping. It was possibly the first time Gustav saw him without an axe in his hand.

"Aarne? You okay, man?" Gustav slowly approached him and when he didn't give a response he took it as a sign he was knocked out. Maybe he was here to get his axe sharpened or to talk with Gobber too? Shrugging his shoulders he walked over to the work table and looked around the forge. He had learned many things since becoming junior apprentice and it kept his mind busy with Hiccup gone. Noticing the soft pattering of wings, he looked to the back entrance where Sharpshot was making his way back, his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth as he came in for a landing by Gustav.

"Hey, Sharpshot. Whatcha got there?" he asked seeing the small roll of paper on his hind leg. Pulling the thread attached to it, he slowly opened the message and read it closely. A small smile formed on his face as he read the words from his mentor and friend, now benevolent ruler of a horde of dragons not too far off from them. He hummed merrily knowing she was safe. He thought for a moment before writing his own letter to her, asking for advice on his situation and sent Sharpshot back on his delivery which he seemed happy to oblige to.

"What are you reading, Gustav?" Aarne loomed over him, a dark aura in his eyes as he was still halfway in sleep mode.

Pressing the paper close to his chest to hide it, he panicked slightly. "Um, nothing special, just notes… You know from work and stuff…"

"Really?" Aarne pressed on.

"Yeah, really… I'd better go, you know, talk to… I'm just heading out now," he tried to exit but the grip of Aarne's hand stopped him before he could made it out the door.

"Please don't hit me! I'm sorry, I lied! It's a letter from Hiccup! Please don't hit me!" he crouched down expecting to get punched at or kicked. It was the kind of thing Snotlout would do to him and in the past he knew Aarne would never have but considering he had threatened him in the forest not too long ago, he had to be on guard.

Aarne stepped back as he saw Gustav hurl himself into a fetal position. He really scared him. A part of him felt terrible, he knew Gustav was probably still in a fragile state of mind after he attacked him nearly a week ago. Seeing him shiver and tremble reminded him of Hiccup and how she too quivered when he got too forceful and aggressive. Taking a breath, he calmed his nerves and lowered his voice. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." A part of him wanted to know what the letter in his hands was about, but like Gobber had told him, he needed to relax and keep things together. "Now, what's this about a letter?"

Once he stopped shaking, Gustav rose back up while still keeping the letter close to his center. "She mailed us."

Aarne's heart pattered at the idea she was still on speaking terms with them and he wondered what it said. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Does it say anything good?"

Gustav looked to Aarne, he could tell he was tired and a bit on edge but he was somehow more relaxed than normal. He knew the letter wasn't just for him and held it out for him to take. "Here, you can read it first…"

Looking to the brownish sheet, he slowly reached out for it and read the neatly written words on it. A small smile laced his face as he finished and he handed it back to Gustav. He felt somehow satisfied with what was said in the letter and it lifted the heavy weight in his heart. "You should let Stoick know. I'm sure he'd like to read that too."

Nodding his head understandingly, Gustav thanked him and walked out to the streets, a small ray of light piercing through the grey onto the isle of Berk.

…

Taking a breath before knocking on the front door to the chief's house, Gustav waited till he hear him called out that is was open. Slowly opening the door, he could see the chief picking up the pieces of the shattered table and chair on the ground. The air didn't smell so much of decay anymore. Stoick's talk with Gobber a few hours ago had him thinking and he felt before he got to fixing the town, he'd first clean the mess he created inside himself and the house.

"Hi, Chief, sir. Um, how's it going?"

Glancing over to the side, he could see young Gustav Larson. He knew he and Hiccup had this certain connection, it allowed the two to get close and eventually it gave him a reason to smile and bond with dragons. While nearly everyone in town walked around with this personal storm cloud of shame, the three riders left on the island did the best they could to go about their days with a smile.

"Just trying to pick up the pieces…getting myself back together," Stoick placed the bundle of wood in his hand into the fireplace, allowing the flames to eat away the bad memories.

Seeing the chief, Stoick the Vast, like this gave Gustav this certain new outlook on him. Before everything, he always pictured him to be unstoppable, that nothing could razzle this great man up. There was even a time where he wanted to grow up to be just like him, but he felt he could have never reached that goal because he was scrawny like a weed. Now, Stoick seemed deflated, a bit wore out and saddened by this entire experience. It made him more approachable, less of a legend and more of a man.

Placing the letter into his vest, Gustav walked forward and began piling up small fragments of the table and chair onto his palms. "I can help."

Pausing to look at the young boy, Stoick at first wanted to tell him he had to do this himself and that it was his failure. But what Gobber had told him before stuck to him, that he wasn't alone in this new fight. He had his people, friends; they were his family in a way. Both silently gathered the broken pieces of wood and tossed them into the flames, their charring crackles begin the only noise between them.

Picking up a block of what was once a table leg, Gustav could see a brownish mark over the lighter shade of floorboards. It was dried blood, most likely Hiccup's. Graving his fingertips over the matte textured area, he wondered what kind of fears and insecurities raced through her mind that tipped the scales for her to run away and finally leave. She must have felt scared, alone, powerless… He could understand those feelings, but they must have hurt far more coming from the one person she loved and cared for.

"You know, I've always been picked on," Gustav started as he continued to clear the floor. "Not by everyone, just certain people. I felt like, if I kept that to myself, it'd all go away. The pain and sadness. There were even times where I felt alone and that no one understood how I felt."

Stoick stopped what he was doing and listened to him closely.

"But someone did, Hiccup. She understood so well because she had gone through the exact same things, but ten times worse. She was the only one who took the time to help me out when bad things happened. It was nice to have someone around who would listen and give me advice about how to move forward, but I sometimes wondered where that person was for her when she needed it too."

A heavy weight filled Stoick's heart. It wasn't fair for either of them, her and Gustav.

"When she left, I didn't know what I would do without her, she was always like a big sister to me. I probably would have cried for hours if not for Fanghook being by my side…"

A brow rose as Stoick turned to face him.

"She showed me what a person could do once you're willing to understand the unknown. You can touch the clouds. Ride the winds. Taste freedom. I see the dragons at the arena, and I see a bit out myself in them. I think all we need to do now, is try to understand each other." At his last words, he stood up and presented his chief with the letter, rolled tightly in his small hand.

Stoick nearly dropped all the pieces of wood in his arm from seeing it. Placing the broken pieces of the chair into the fireplace, Stoick lifted himself up and slowly reached out for the paper before he brought it to his vision. Carefully be read the words within, making sure to listen to the voiceless message:

_When I was still a frightened little girl, I lived on an island called Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death; it's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word: Sturdy. It's been there for seven generations but every single building is new. It has fishing and hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems were the pests. You see while most places had mice or mosquitos, we had dragons. Most people would leave, but not Vikings, they have stubbornness issues. But along with their stubbornness, they're resilient, resourceful and never give up even when faced with adversities. I've seen men and women defend their homes from pirates, dragons and the occasional sheep rebellion, but most of all, they defend each other._

_Before the war ended, I wasn't much like them and it seemed the only Viking quality I managed to pick up was my 'charming demeanor'. Now with the war over, dragon have become a part of my everyday life and I see now the error of our ways. In the end, we were all victims of circumstance with little knowledge on one another. I hope to change that for everyone, not just Berk, but the world someday. I'll be the first to admit, I'm still not a Viking in size, but I know I have the heart of one. It's a bit small and prone to heartbreaks, but it keeps on going till the end._

_To those on Berk, I have faith you to will come to consider dragons your friends, your family and your allies. They're tough, persistent and have a pretty big appetite for fish as well as being loyal and devoted till the end. We're not so different when you think about it. We all want a little peace in the world, wouldn't you?_

_Your friend and ally, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragon Island Queen_

A small droplet of happiness fell from Stoick's eye and down to his red beard. He wasn't too sure where to start. Looking over to Gustav, he straightened his posture and wiped the tear from his eye. "Where do we begin, Dragon Rider?"

…

"Hey, get up," Aarne kicked Snotlout as he napped on the ground, the twins off to the side seated in a bored state, something they only did when they weren't in the mood for destruction and Fishlegs' nose was in a book on the other side of them.

"A good morning would have been nice," Snotlout grumbled as he rose from the grass. "What's the big deal?"

"We just got a letter, turns out Hiccup's a queen of dragons now."

"So? What does that have to do with us?" asked Snotlout as he stretched.

"You don't think she'll declare war on us now?" Fishlegs' asked as he closed his hardcover.

"That'd be something, most interesting thing to happen all week," Tuffnut lazily remarked as he shoved his sister to which she punched him hardly on the face.

"I seriously doubt that but I do know Gustav mailed her back," Aarne continued.

"Wait, _**SHE **_mailed us? How?" Ruffnut asked intrigued by the news.

"I think I saw Gustav use that Terror, Sharpshot, you know the one that's around Gustav and Gobber all the time."

"Interesting. I'm curious as to how she managed to get him to follow and complete something like that?" Fishlegs added.

The conversation would have lasted longer if not for Gobber flying in on Bones, landing right by them by the Great Hall. "Good, you're all together, that makes this easier than I thought. I need you recruits at the arena as soon as possible, there are gonna be some big changes around here."

"Um, isn't dragon training over, and stuff?" Tuffnut asked as he and his sister got to their feet.

"Consider this a new semester with a new teacher, he'll be waiting for you all over there," without saying anything else, he left the teens to think over what he had just said.

"Uh, new semester?" Ruffnut started.

"What do you think, Aarne, should we go?" Snotlout asked as he walked to his side.

"No turning back, right?" he smirked as he started towards the sea stack.

…

By the time they got there, Gustav was facing the large gate that held the mature Nightmare. The afternoon sun was beating down on the arena and it felt as if it and the main island were on two completely different worlds.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle," Fishlegs commented first as the former recruits lined up, staring at the younger boy who gave them all a surprised look on his face.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's deadliest weapon," Tuffnut proclaimed as he shoved past his sister towards Gustav, motioning his fingers over his face in a mysterious and semi-threatening way to which he respond by mumbling. "It's me," he confirmed just in case he hadn't heard.

Snotlout came forward and heaved Tuffnut to the side as he approached the younger Viking, a bit excited to actually do something as opposed to just moping around doing nothing. "I love this plan!" he fisted his hands outward, causing Gustav to back up slightly.

"I didn't…" was all Gustav could utter before Ruffnut pushed Snotlout to the side, causing one of his fist to collide with his face and sending him off to the corner.

"You're crazy!" she leaned down to his level before whispering in his ear. "I like that…"

If Gustav thought this was a good plan before, now he just felt really, really awkward. He felt a bit better once Aarne pulled Ruffnut away and gave him some room to breathe.

"So, what is the plan?" he smiled slightly.

Gustav looked over to everyone and grinned. He knew this was going to be a team effort and was happy they were at least eager for this.

_We're on our way forward, Hiccup,_ Gustav thought as the clouds over Berk began to fade.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again. I'd like to first start off by saying thank you to everyone for the tremendous support for this project. I'm going to do my very best to make this story enjoyable. Next, to answer a few questions asked. The title of this story, The Riders and the Outcasts, will reflect the Berk riders as well as Hiccup while the Outcasts are the Vikings of the Isle of Outcast and to an extent, Hiccup as well. Another question to answer is that the intimacy between Hiccup and Toothless will be more along the lines of a growing relationship with struggles of its own like jealously and playfulness. Their relationship will not be sexually based and will focus more on the emotional and personal aspect of their bond. And the final question to be answered to that these chapters will flip back and forth between the Berk riders and Hiccup and Toothless. I will post which side will be played out for the next chapter .If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to ask. This chapter spans two weeks as Berk struggles to deal with not only the loss of Hiccup from their daily lives, but dealing with accepting their once enemies. We'll see bonds, challenges and scuffles between friends as they try to move forward and find a new place for themselves. The next chapter to be posted in 6-7 days and will focus on Hiccup and Toothless in their new roles on their island as well as coming to terms with the first signs of couples' quarrels. Posting this chapter 9-29-2014. Without further ado, please enjoy and thank you once again._

…

"So that's your plan, train dragons…?" Ruffnut started as she placed her hands to her hips.

"Here, where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut ended scratching his head.

"Right. Because we don't do that anymore." Hustling to get everything together, Gustav placed a small elevated wooden crate on the ground for him to stand on to better get everyone's attention with. "That's why it's available."

"So the chief just gave us the arena?" Aarne combed his bangs back to get a full perspective of the area as if he had never been there before. It seemed like only yesterday he was within these very quarters, battling his way through dragons to not only fulfill his duty as a Viking, but to woo the girl of his dreams.

"Not really…there is a catch," Gustav admitted as he rubbed his left hand over his right forearm. It took some time for him to organize himself, but after a few seconds of careful breathing and holding the Dragon Manual under his arm he turned to the elder Viking teens with a new sense of confidence and determination. Standing on top of the turned over wooden case, he cleared his throat, looked forward to the recruits before him and began his sermon.

"My fellow Berkians, for generations, it's been Viking against dragon. Our ancestors dedicated their lives to the hunting, killing and trapping dragons of various sizes, classes and aspects. The battles were furious and brutal on both ends of the fight, with many losing their lives, families and homes. As of a week ago, that tradition has ended along with the war we've all grown from thanks to the first Dragon Rider: Hiccup, and her partner, Toothless."

The teens looked to Gustav with their full attention. Part of it was due to his demeanor and his way of speaking, but mostly because it was about Hiccup, the one person everyone thought was never going to amount to much of anything in their society. Looking back on it now, they could all see just how wrong they had been for underestimating her as well as for taking her kindness and selflessness for granted. It felt like they were stuck in a dream almost. How could the most docile Viking on Berk, with no desire to fight or attack be able to tame, train and later ride the most feared dragon of all, the Night Fury? They listened carefully as Gustav finished his speech and drank in his every word.

"For them, it took time, patience, understanding and an open mind on both parts to find a way to work together and pull forward as a team. Hiccup had a dream, a dream where Viking and dragon could one day live in peace with each other. We have only a few days to prove to the chief and everyone on Berk that that dream can come true, or they'll be sent away for good. I personally don't want for that to happen, not when we've got a shot to make things right. It's gonna be a bumpy start, but I'm sure if we're all willing to pull together as dragon and Viking, we can prove to Hiccup that Berk can change so that she and Toothless may one day come home. Any questions?" He waited for a response. A part of him was expecting for them to just turn away and not even give it a chance.

The teenaged Vikings all looked over to one another. They knew for Gustav to ask for something of them all meant that it was important to him and they couldn't blame him for that because Hiccup coming home was important. She was a key component in Berk's everyday cycle and without her, the balance of their world was thrown out of order. Hiccup needed her space right now, but if learning to accept and living with dragons showed her she still had a place in their world, they'd train a million dragons to prove to her and the village it could be done.

"Where do we start?" Aarne nodded as everyone looked to their new instructor.

A warm smile grew on Gustav's face. "Thanks, guys…"

…

Far off the beaten path of ocean currents, Sharpshot eagerly raced back to the once prison island of a warlord to the now peaceful domain of a young queen. If he wasn't on such important duties, he would most likely be bragging to you about how he knew and befriended her before her ruling, but alas work must be done. He passed through the cloudy misted mazes that only a dragon could navigate and exited on the side to a beautiful volcanic island bathed in the morning sunshine. At this time of day, the queen was most likely within the dew filled forests, doing her part to restore balance to her people. Here, her citizens treat her with the utmost respect and authority, but you won't hear her demanding for her title, she prefers to be their friend before sovereign.

Using his nose and the familiar scent of sweet grass and freshly tilled soil, he maneuvered gracefully around the tall treetops of the evergreen until the smell was so concentrated he knew exactly where she was. Lowering himself down to the earth, he walked towards her. Seated on a small boulder, she liberally applied soothing ointment onto a Zippleback's cuts, reminders of a grudge bestowed upon their breed for treachery ten years past and bowed his head to her graces.

The cooled shaded area was filled with dragons of all shapes and sizes, they liked to keep close to her and watch while she performed her duties as heiress with patience and kindness. Turning her head, the young queen smiled to Sharpshot as he lifted his paw with the parchment towards her. Once she finished dressing the Zippleback's wounds, she gave the duel-headed dragon a light pat to which they walked off thankful that their scars would soon heal.

"What have we here?" she asked aloud kneeling to his level as he curled lovingly onto her lap while she undid the binds on the letter and slowly read its message:

_To the Queen of Dragon Island,_

_It's good to hear you're safe and well. Things on Berk haven't really been the same without you, but we are trying to move toward as best we can. The chief's been a bit under the weather and hasn't come out of his house for days and everyone's been walking around like the living dead. Gobber's been teaching me every day and I finally balanced my first sword on my own, which was pretty cool. Gothi and Etch have been spending lots of time outside since the skies are cloudy, I think they both prefer the weather since it's not so bright for them. Fanghook and I have also been riding around the island and spending most of our free time with the dragons at the arena, I think you'd really like them. Asides from the update, I was wondering if you could share with me some words of wisdom._

_For starters, today the arena dragons showed interest in riding and getting to know people. I'd really like for that to happen and see others walking side by side with them like Gobber, Gothi and I do with Bones, Etch and Fanghook. By the way, they missed you too! I don't really know where to get started, but I'm not going to give up without trying!_

_Was it this difficult when you and Toothless started off and do you have any tips or advice on how to make the transition a bit smoother?_

_I wish you the best and hope for your return one day._

_Your friend and student, Gustav Larson._

A beam laced the young matriarch's face as she massaged her fingertips on Sharpshot's nape. She had mixed feelings for the message. It saddened her to learn that the chief of the Hooligan tribe, Stoick the Vast, was taking the separation so profoundly, and yet a part of her knew it was for the best. It honored her to hear that Gustav was taking the first steps to make changes and she was confident he'd make it happen. It warmed her heart, truly, to imagine her once homeland filled with dragons and Vikings coexisting harmoniously. It would be a dream come true…

A Night Fury walked up to her, seeing the glow in his queen's eyes. "_Some good news?"_

"Gustav and the arena dragons want to take the first steps," she said as her Night Fury brushed his cheek onto hers. They both knew it would take a group effort to complete such a task and looked over to one another, brushing their noses together knowing their world was slowly going through some changes.

…

Slowly, Gustav lead the adult Nightmare out of his pen and with only his left hand to his snout, maneuvered him towards the center of the ring. The teens watched in amazement as he effortlessly brought out the dragon. They had never seen a Nightmare so calm, not since Hiccup was in the ring with him that is. He didn't appear so menacing now with Gustav having him approach but that didn't stop Snotlout from growing worried as he bent down to a spear head, most likely the one Hiccup had broken off when she went wild and started attacking everyone.

Noticing this, Aarne firmly slapped his forearm with the back of his hand. "Uh-uh," he let out, shaking his head before turning their attention back to the young dragon rider who made a beeline straight for Snotlout.

Reaching out for Snotlout's hand, Gustav pulled it towards the Nightmare, to which he greatly resisted by pulling his hand back. "Wait, what are you…!?"

"Wait, you wanna give Snotlout the dragon that nearly killed Hiccup?" Aarne asked, pulling his bangs to the side before they fell back in place.

This comment got the twins excited as they eagerly hoped the answer was 'yes'. "Give it to him!" they cheered with wicked little smiles on their faces.

"It's okay, Snotlout," Gustav hushed him as well as the twins as he reached for his hand a second time. "It's okay."

This time, Snotlout didn't pull back and slowly allowed the younger boy to guide his open palm towards the Nightmare's snout, replacing their hands and finally having him place contact with the Stocker class dragon. The Nightmare let out a low humming drum from his belly as it traveled up to his snout, tickling the hand of the young Viking before him, causing him to chuckle.

Gustav could see that spark in Snotlout's eyes, it was the same kind of feeling he got when he and Fanghook first made their connection. He felt he had made a good pairing with them. Both were confident and intimidating to look at, but he knew Nightmares could bring out the best in others and hoped they'd do so. Satisfied with the first pairing, Gustav walked over to the next pen and continued the cycle.

"What are you going?" Snotlout asked a bit unsure of himself now with Gustav gone.

"Don't worry, Snotlout. Talk to him," Gustav said as he opened the next cell wall, letting out the Gronckle. Slowly she advanced forward, allowing the small Viking to motion her towards a hefty blonde boy who was beginning to shriek nervously. "Don't panic, Fishlegs, just breath," Gustav told him as he took hold of his sweaty hand and placed it onto the Gronckle's blunted snout, feeling the warm puffs of breath coming from its nostrils.

So many question began to flood Fishlegs' mind and he allowed his curiosity overcome his nerves. He smiled and slowly rubbed his hand place on the Gronckle's snout back and forth, causing a hind leg to twitch excitingly. "Hey there, big guy, I'm Fishlegs."

The Gronckle shot him and odd look that obviously went unnoticed to the star struck lad. "_Say what now?"_ She could already tell this was going to be a bumpy ride for the two of them.

A warm smile spread over the young dragon rider's face. Fishlegs' was very intuitive as well as a bit sensitive, something he found in the Gronckle over time. He knew they'd both gravitate nicely.

Next, he unleashed the Zippleback who looked over to their dragon comrades with Vikings of their own and the left head could feel the excitement bubbling in his guts. "_This. Is. Happening~!"_ he sang out as he looked at his available options. There was the blonde boy who had beaten him and his brother with an empty bucket, looking at them closely as well as two other blonde, both with long hair dangling over their shoulders and mischief in their eyes. Tilting his head he watched as the male of the two shoved the female before she pushed him in the face and butted their horned helmets together. He could relate to the sibling bickering the two shared and laughter wildly.

"_What is it this time…?" _was all his brother could manage before the other lead their body out towards the Viking twins, his left headed brother grabbing the female by the collar and lifting her off the floor.

He tested her weight and reaction to him and could hear her voice bob up and down with every shake. Placing her back to the ground, he then reached out for the male who had been laughing at his sister's expense and repeated the routine. This one cackled excitingly with every shake, spilling out the phrase. "This is awesome and scary!" He personally like this one, a testament to his own heart with his wild personality while the latter was more of the restrained type.

"_A wann 'is on',"_ the left said between his teeth.

The right let out a deep sigh and picked up the female slowly who stayed still while he did so.

Tuffnut chortled as his body spun light between the Zippleback's hold, pointing to Ruffnut. "You look pretty ridiculous right now…" was all he could utter before she kicked him in the sheen and once again restarting their rough and tumble ways.

The other Vikings just stared as this all happened. A week ago, actions like that could have been registered as aggression but seeing it now, it looked more like rough housing.

Shrugging his shoulders Gustav let out the final dragon, the female Nadder. She walked out and shifted her vision to see one Viking left and her eyes dilated slightly. She remembered this human very well, he frightened her greatly and before Gustav could even place his hand onto her she quickly darted back into her pen.

"Ah, come on, girl. Aarne's not so bad. Trust me," Gustav said trying to persuade her from coming back out but she refused.

A part of Aarne knew he probably deserved that. He most likely wasn't the top pick for them considering his actions in the ring. He frightened everybody, even without intending to…

Fanghook marched into the pen with the Nadder and sat by her side. "_Nervous?"_

"_Petrified. That boy…he frightens me,"_ she managed.

He thought for a moment. His experience with Gustav came to mind from when they first met. He knew he had frightened him too. It took Gustav trusting him and showing him kindness that he wasn't a threat and with that an idea popped into his head. Racing out, he took the spear head from the floor near the other Nightmare and Viking and ran back in. After a few explanations, the Nadder lit the tipped end till it was nothing more than burnt black ash.

Exiting out together, the Nadder traced the dark tipped end of the staff onto the floor, creating a long continuous line, occasionally crossing sections till she finally stopped and stared at Aarne who looked to Gustav for an explanation.

"She wants to see if she can trust you. The idea is for you to step on the empty spaces, avoid touching the lines and made your way to the other side next to her," he explained the game.

Nodding his head, he stepped forward and keeping a close eye on the Nadder, maneuvered his way around the jigsawed artwork. It was a slow start as Aarne would judge his next movement by the Nadder's reaction. If she felt uncomfortable with him nearing, he'd take a path that lead him away and if she seemed to encourage his next step, he'd take it.

Watching this boy track his way to and fro within the clear spaces actually calmed her nerves. It was this invisible boundary that separated them and yet she knew for a fact that was just a fallacy in her mind. Upon truly gazing at his features from up close, he was a strikingly handsome young man if she did say so herself. His eyes were an icy shade of blue and kept true to that tundra like coldness. But deep inside, she could sense this warmth, clouded by sleets of insecurities and fears. It was like a calming blue stream amidst the barren wasteland of frost and it seemed it desperately wanted to thaw out the cold, ushering in calming waters and not piercing hail. Of all his features, she'd have to say his eyes were the most vulnerable and with that vulnerability, he became less of a threat to her.

After several back and forth steps, Aarne was finally able to stand side by side with the Nadder, who squeaked in a harmony as she lowered her head to him. Slowly lifting his open palm to her, he placed it onto the yellowish horn above her snout, giving it a slow pat. A smile formed on his lips. It felt different somehow, tickling his cheeks in the best way possible.

Gustav placed his hands onto his sides and gazed upon the teen Vikings with their own dragons. It was a small start in the right direction and hopefully things would get better from here. From above, he could hear quick little chattering and upon looking up could see Sharpshot once more, a new parcel at foot.

"Welcome back, pal! What have we got for today?" he asked raising his arm up for the Terror to perch himself before making his way to his shoulder where he presented Gustav with the new message:

_To Gustav Larson,_

_I'm glad to hear that everyone is attempting to move forward and I do wish everyone the best. _

_When training Toothless, I first had to get his attention, which wasn't so hard considering he followed me after I shot him down. Then I needed to earn his trust and that came with giving him his flight back and friendship. I'm still learning so much about him and others –even a bit about myself- but I'd be more than happy to share with you the knowledge I've gained._

_Trainer Tip #1: Trust is key. It's important to first establish a trust with your dragon. An open palm and calm demeanor usually works well. An excellent soother for most dragons is sweet grass, aka Dragon nip._

_Trainer Tip #2: Feeding time is bonding time. Sharing meals with your dragon builds a deep connection. Most dragons love to eat fish. Be sure to avoid eels. _

_Trainer Tip #3: Outlet. Managing your dragon's energy is vital. Find time for both activates as well as rest. Too much stimuli can drain a dragon's energy while not enough can result in stubborn and defiant behavior. Always allow your dragon some time for relaxation after activates to boost energy. Too much rest can result in laziness. Remember to find the right balance for you and your dragon. _

_I'm looking forward to hearing your results, I believe in you and good luck._

_Your friend and mentor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

Reading aloud her advice, Gustav now knew exactly what to do and turned to the recruits with their new dragons. "Who's up for a little fishing trip?"

…

"Gather around! Come on one and all!" Gobber announced to the Vikings slowly pacing around the plaza aimlessly before a small crowd formed around him. Behind him were many of the weapons he had once used to kill, maim and hunt dragons with. Now with the war over and peace settled on Berk, they weren't so much needed for that anymore. With a cart filled to the brim with axes, swords and shields, Gobber prepared himself for the sales pitch of a lifetime. "You may think these dragon killing weapons have no more use, but think again!" he turned over to the cart and grabbed the first weapon he could find. "This long sword is now a lovely butter knife."

He demonstrated by having Bones lightly toast a slice of bread before using the sword to slice a piece of butter from its tray, managing to do so while slicing the porcelain tray along with it. Gobber chuckled lightly as the crowd whispered amongst themselves while he tried to spread the butter onto the toasted bread, only cutting it into crumbles of particularly buttered toast.

"Uh, it's also great for making bread crumbs," he added before the plate atop his hooked hand shattered into pieces from the long swords sharp blade edge. _Darn Hiccup and her exceptional craftsmanship,_ Gobber frowned for a moment before continuing on, not yet ready to give up just yet. "Moving on…"

Gustav and Fanghook were walking over to the marketplace with the recruits for woven fishing baskets and rods when they noticed the cluster of Vikings around the forge.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, I need to check this out," Gustav said as he separated from the group and pushed through the crowd to see Gobber marketing his weapons as common household items. A dark figure then leaned down to him and produced a deep gasp.

"Well this is a dark day," Mildew said causing Gustav to cringe his face in anger from the old man's words. "A great dragon slayer pedaling his weapons as kitchen utensils. Mmm…" he tsked several times in a clicking manner, allowing his words to sink into the young lad's heart.

"Up next, how about this…" Gobber walked forward with a mace when a giant fly buzzed by his visions and landed on a crumbled piece of toast on his wooden table stand. "Handy fly swatter!" he finished before forcefully raising the mace and taking aim at the incest and slamming it hardly, leaving a large chunk of the table destroyed. He looked to his audience who all gave him odd stares as he pulled the 'fly swatter' from the splinted wood. "It's also good for getting rid of unwanted tables!"

As if to spite him, the fly he attempted to smash buzzed away before Bones snapped at it with his mace-like tail, trying to help his friend as best he could.

"Mmm…" Mildew groaned, causing a knot to form in the pit of Gustav's stomach.

"Now! For the lady of the house. When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you going to protect yourself from home invaders?" he asked out while walking over to a catapult. "No problem when you have 'Big Bertha'!" he smiled as he tapped the metal boulder holder several times before the tension trigger snapped loose, sending the rock in the holder flying off into his neighbor, Silent Sven's, house.

Losing their patience with the blacksmith, the crowd disbanded back to their drifting, many groaning in disappointment or sighing apathetically.

"W-Wait there's more! Ah, come back, you haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet!" Gobber persuaded but with not avail as the Vikings went off. For the first time in his life, he felt like no one was around for him and honestly, he didn't like these new feelings as they crept onto him. Blacksmithing was all he knew, his life's work. Now with his weapons not needed anymore, what did he have to live for now? Turning over to the catapult, Gobber soothed one of its wooden wheels with his palm. "It's okay, Bertha, we'll find a place for you." Walking over to the back of the catapult, he began pushing it back into its storage unit; Bones aiding him along the way knowing his good friend really tried his best to make this work.

"Oh, it's hard to watch, especially for you, eh Gustav?" Mildew began before placing on of his bony hands onto his shoulders. "The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides? I mean your friend, Hiccup, put him out of business with her little peace pact with the dragons and just up and left for Berk to suffer from it. And just when you were learning to be a blacksmith, just like Gobber…She ruined his life, your future, everyone's security, bravo," he finished before walking away, feeling good to have planted the seeds of doubt into his mind.

Gustav held back the anger burning inside of him. He knew Hiccup didn't do such things and he knew Gobber understood that too. Just because they weren't at war with dragons anymore, didn't mean Gobber didn't have a place in the world, right? He looked over to Gobber as he and Bones reorganized the shop for the thirty-seventh time this week before looked back to Fanghook.

"This isn't fair, boy. Gobber taught Hiccup everything she needed to make those weapons and Toothless' tail and saddle and she showed me how to make your. We even made her foot together… We've gotta find some way to help him," Gustav held his fist out before walking towards him. "Hey, Gobber, how's it going?"

"You saw it out there, it was a disaster," he sighed heavily. "All my life I've been making weapons and for the first time, I'm not needed…"

"Don't think like that, Gobber. Berk will always need you and these weapons. Sure we won't be using them to kill dragons anymore but that doesn't mean they're useless. What if we…" Gustav fiddled his hands in the air, thinking of some possible thing to say. "Get attacked by pirates? Or invaders? I know if Hiccup were here, she'd know what to do with all this metal lying around…"

Gobber knew he was right. There was a part of him that would miss the day of mending blood coated axes and spear but times were changing. For now, he'd have to follow his own advice and relax. "Suppose, you're right. So, how's training coming along, Dragon Instructor?" he teased, nudging Gustav on the shoulder.

"We've made a bit of progress today, so far we've established a bond. The next step is feeding."

"Ah, always best to think with a full stomach," Gobber said as he continued to arrange his merchandize. "Brain food as they say."

"You wanna maybe help us out with activities and courses tomorrow?"

"If I find the time in my busy schedule," Gobber joked.

"Thanks! See you two later!" and with that, Gustav went off to rejoin the teens to continue with their lessons.

With his hooked hand waving a farewell to the lad, Gobber let out a defeated huff of breath when he was out of sights. It was difficult for him to keep cheerful, even with all his friends near him. There was the lack of the familiar pencil rolling in the draped room adjacent to him or the subtle sound of humming as his pupil worked diligently. He was taking the separation just as bad as everyone was. Maybe even on a level similar to Stoick's. Gobber had been a second father to her after her mother vanished.

He remembered the first week when he went to go check on her after Stoick had left off to sea and how different she seemed now with her mind clouded from her past. Her eyes didn't hold that luster they used to and she refused to utter out a single thing to him when he leaned down under the kitchen table to find her eyes darkened from a lack of sleep and the sound of her insides crying out for nourishment. She looked so lost, like she had never been there on Berk in the first place and she was this completely different being while still being the same. After that, he cleared his old storage closet and presented it to her as a study. The smile on her face was priceless and it had been the first she showed since that fateful night. Now with her gone, the forge seemed cold.

Bones leaned his head into the shop and nudged Gobber's back for comfort.

"I'll be fine, old friend. I just need to find my place now…" he turned around and petted his dragon under the chin as the afternoon sun began to slowly shine through the clouded sky.

…

"Um, Gustav, I'm not too sure this is a safe location for fishing," Fishlegs meekly began as the young recruits followed him to a low rising cliff side overlooking the wide blue expanse of sea.

"Trust me, this is prime catch. We'll be up to our necks in fish in no time," Gustav smiled as he set up his lure with a small piece of creeper.

Snotlout couldn't help but chortle. "What neck?"

"Hey, knock it off, Snotlout," Aarne grunted as he punched him on the forearm. "This is supposed to be a team exercise."

"I'm just saying…" Snotlout continued placing his palms up slightly.

"So…why couldn't we just get fish from the plaza instead?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, would have been so much easier," Tuffnut finished.

"Because those fish are for restocking the food storage. Dragons can eat up to a three basketfuls of fish daily, add that up, it's a lot of fish. If we're able to gather our own dragon's meals, it not only strengthens your trust but adds to a feeling of security," and with that, Gustav flicked his line a fair distance into the water.

Following in his steps, the others drew their own lines and waited patiently for a bite.

"How do you know this place will…" was all Aarne could get out before something tugged at his line, reeling in a fair-sized cod. He stared as it flopped several times before becoming motionless.

"Right under here is a reef. Fanghook and I mapped out areas where fishing is best during high and low tides." Gustav pulled out a sheet of paper from his vest, to let the others see.

"Wow!" Fishlegs looked at the map impressed, seeing all the crossed locations, some in red and others in blue to symbolize changing tides. "You two have been everywhere on Berk."

"It's something we both enjoy doing," Gustav placed the map back into his vest pocket.

A pull onto Snotlout's line had him pulled back slightly. "Oh man, I've got a big one!" He pulled with all this might while casting it in, careful not to let the monster of a fish get away. With one final tug, a great salmon -the likes of which pure description alone could not do it justice- came flying through the air and landed solidly on his horns atop his helmet.

Seeing the giant of a fish perched on the young boy's helmet was simply too inviting for the crimson Monstrous Nightmare and without giving it a second thought, lunged frontward and with a watery mouth clamped his jaw of the salmon and Viking. Snotlout's initial reaction was panic, thinking his dragon was now on a set course to make him a course. He thrashed about violently, using his still freed hands to punch at the dragon, ultimately driving one of his horns on his helmet into one of the Nightmare's teeth. With a bitter feeling mixing with the fishy goodness in his mouth and over the now exposed tooth mark, the Nightmare spat Snotlout out onto the floor. He tried to eat the salmon once more but there was this harsh pain creeping inside his gums and left the salmon to be on the grassy earth.

"What, not good enough for you, pigheaded dragon?" Snotlout remarked as he wiped the Nightmare spit off his face.

"Snotlout, it was an accident and don't call him that," Gustav got between the two once the both of them glared into each other's eyes.

"Well what else could I called, this 'Hookfang-ed' dragon tried to eat me!" he pointed accusingly at the Nightmare who growled to him.

"He was just hungry. Nightmares have a habit of latching onto people when excited. By the way, you could all be thinking of naming your dragons soon; it gives them a personal identity," Gustav said once he managed to calm the two hot-heads down.

"Oh! I think I got one!" Fishlegs excitingly cheered as he pulled in a fish and hanging it over to the Gronckle. "Here you go."

The Gronckle looked to the fish with mixed feelings. While fish were okay for a snack now and then but she quite preferred the crispy texture of rocks and with a puff of breath walked off to the side of the cliff to gorge on some stones.

"Okay, granted it's not a 'meat lug' of a fish, but do you really have to eat those instead," Fishlegs let out a slightly disappointed voice.

"No, no, no, that's a good sign. Gronckles eat mostly rocks, it's something Hiccup discovered while interacting with a wild one. See." Gustav walked up to him with the Dragon Manuel, showing him the updated pages.

Fishlegs looked to the pages in wonder, added in the new knowledge he could about his Gronckle. "You don't mind if I go over the book?"

"Go for it!" Gustav encourage as he watched Fishlegs walk over to the Gronckle, seating right next to him. He was feeling pretty confident with some of the training when he heard to large splashes coming from the water. Turning over, he could see the Zippleback with its heads over the cliff, the twins on where in sight. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me…"

When he looked over the side of the cliff, his thoughts were indeed real as he saw the two underwater, the Zippleback heads holding them by the boots before reeling them up like fishing line. In each of their hands, the twins held several fish, snickering to each other as their blonde hair dripped salt seawater. The heads of the Zippleback released the two by flipping them both into the air till they were upright and presented them each with the fish.

Before accepting the fish, the right head let out the excess of air tapped in his guts from hanging the female over the cliff, releasing a green stream of combustible haze right onto her face.

Ruffnut didn't seem to be fazed by the dragon's gassy breath; she had smelled much worse from her brother and laughed wildly. "Ha-ha! What a barf!"

The other head followed suit, letting out a deep burp that seemed to echo out from his long neck.

"Man, sick belch!" Tuffnut praised before the twins looked to each other with smiles.

"Barf," Ruffnut said as she pointed to the right head.

"Belch," her brother mimicked but to the left before both slammed their helmets together.

Seeing this behavior, the Zippleback brothers smiled and butted their skulls, accepting the names and soon the fish.

As the female Nadder ate her cod her human had given her, she gazed out into the sea and saw a school of fish dancing about in the blue. While she appreciated the Viking known as Aarne providing her with a meal, she was the type to remain independent and prove to him she was willing to give their connection a shot. Unreeling her tail spikes, she aimed properly into the waters and shot out several to unsuspecting fish before swooping down like a dart to retrieve them, presenting three large salmon to Aarne's feet.

Aarne placed his hands onto her chin and other on her cheek. "Not bad, you really flew like a storm out there," he smiled turned into a cheerful chuckle at a thought for her title. "Stormfly."

…

Walking back towards the village, Snotlout was having a difficult time truly bonding with his dragon who he ultimately named Hookfang after his teeth. Maybe it was the 'pigheaded dragon' comment that put a wedge between them. He felt they had made a connection back at the arena. It was most likely his pride that prevented him from apologizing and little to his knowledge, Hookfang was thinking the same thing.

He didn't intend to upset this...Snotlout, but he wasn't about to apologize for it what with him punching his face. One of his back teeth was paining him like never before and he was beginning to grown restless and hungry. He began mumbling to himself loudly, feeling as his tooth pulsed with inflammation.

"Is Hookfang feeling alright, Snotlout? He sounds a bit antsy," Gustav commented with his filled basket of fish over his shoulder. This was the third day since they began training and they had all managed to form a deep connection with their dragons, all except Snotlout and Hookfang.

Since that time, they had all managed to properly mount onto their dragons and knew the basics in flight training that he passed down to them from his trainings with Hiccup. Things in the village were beginning to turn around as the dragons began exploring the village with their riders. At first, the reaction was to hide or stay away from them, but after seeing how docile they had become, people began going about their lives till it wasn't so much a big deal to have several dragons around. It wasn't long before passing dragons would see the Vikings and dragons on this strange island in the Archipelago and fly down to investigate, some even making a residence on top of houses or near the caverns by the coastline. And while most people seemed to welcome the new changes hoping it would bring back the first rider, some discouraged the idea entirely…

"He's been like this for days, I think it could be his personality," he said as he pulled out a tied wad of dragon nip from his pant pocket and tossed it over to him, which he took wholeheartedly. It was the only thing Hookfang could stomach down and it slightly numbed the pain around his gums.

"Maybe he just realized who his owner is," Aarne added as he and Stormfly carried several baskets for later use.

As they approached the village, it seemed a hurricane had passed by as men and women shouted at wild dragons as they leapt from house to house making large holes onto their roofs and stealing bits of bread, fish and just running amok around the plaza. These events were what kept a large majority of the population on the fence about inviting dragons into their world and on the forefront of the offense seemed to always be Mildew.

"Incoming!" one man shouted out as he pointed up towards the sunny sky, a mirage of wild dragons hovering overhead like a bad omen. "Dragon poo!"

And from the heavens, came the storm of waste that had everyone scurry for cover. The dragon riders hid under a houses canopy, waiting for the squall to pass.

"Ew! Oh gross, gross, gross!" Gustav wailed as he stepped back for cover. "Oh, poop! Oh that's disgusting." He managed to stop side by side with the local fishermen, Bucket and Mulch as they took cover under their wooden umbrellas –a new business venture for Gobber as he converted them from shields- and smiled weakly to them. "H-hey Mulch. Hey Bucket. Sorry about the aahh…" he pointed upward.

"Every day at three," Bucket said looking up to the passing storm. "They're regular at least, a tip of the cap." He finished with a salute.

"Better than the days when it was kill or be killed," Mulch joined in. For them it was a welcomed change to not have to worry about defending themselves from dragons so much anymore, if anything it was their appetite they had to battle as they struggled to restock the storage.

"We brought some extra baskets of fish for you guys today. How's the catch out there?" Gustav asked as he and Fanghook maneuvered around the piles of waste on the ground to hand the fishers several cases of fish.

"There's a darned rouge dragon out there scaring away most of the fish, we've had to make do with catching them nearer to the coast and those fellas are slippery," Mulch answered. "We really appreciate you kids helping us out."

"It's no problem, these guys are natural fishers themselves," Gustav said as Fanghook stood tall, his sparrow whistling a tune of victory from the comment.

"STOICK!" they heard from the far right of town, a voice far too familiar with distain.

…

On the other end of town, Gobber, Stoick and several other men were reorganizing the storage, something that took time for them to do since it was usually Hiccup who managed the unit. She had kept everything so neat and even that many were too intimidated to actually go in and file things together, fearing they'd miss the system up or place new stock in the front and spoil the older food in the back.

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day," Gobber droned as the elderly man approached with his trusty sheep in arms.

Stoick really wasn't in the best of moods to hear the old man's grievances. He already had a lot on his plate since taking back his position as chief and thankfully he had people like Gobber and the riders to help out where they could to get Berk running again. "You've picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming."

This seemed to fall on deaf ears as Mildew continued forward. "It's the dragons again. Helps themselves to my roof and my cabbage to the point where there aren't any left for the village. How are we going to survive the freeze without vegetables?" he knew the comment bit hard onto his chief. "Those demons aren't fit to live amongst civilized men!"

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" Gobber stated dryly.

"Oh very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile these DRAGONS are picking our village cold, turned people's houses into piles of rubble…!" he pointed out to the men and women repairing their house, many hearing this and coming over to join in the complaints. For them, it was easier to overlook the good and see only the bad. "They even disturb an old man's rest! Can you see the bags under me eyes?!" he continued as he turned to face the chief, pulling his lid downward to show him the dark circles layering this face.

Gobber looked over to Stoick and admitted. "He's right. His hideous."

With the crowd stirred up, Mildew kept the hatred alive as he motioned out to the gathering. "These are wild, unpredictable beast! They even cracked his man's skull…" Mildew banged his staff onto Bucket's head as he and the other dragon riders and Mulch joined the group. "…like an egg."

"Eggs! I like eggs! Scrabbled, over easy, pouched!" Bucket shouted, not really paying much attention to the argument and it seemed to calm the crowd a bit.

"You need to put those dragons in cages!" Mildew returned his attention to Stoick, staring him dead in the face. "if you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!"

Fear crept into the villagers hearts at the thought of losing their homes. It really made things difficult to move forward with all the new wild dragons running about.

"Look Mildew, if there's a problem, I'll deal with it," Stoick stepped forward.

"Oh there is a problem, Stoick. It started with your witch of a daughter when she left us all to suffer this wrath. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you handled that one smoothly."

That really hit a nerve with not only Stoick but many people in the crowd and it was Gustav who couldn't handle it any longer. "You take that back, Mildew!"

Everyone grew silent as the young Larson boy stepped forward to the old man. "Hiccup left on her own accord and you have no right to speak about her like that! If it weren't for her, we'd still be killing and not fixing the problem! She did so much for this village and all you see is the bad! Yes these dragons are causing a bit of problems, but we're Vikings and we're not going to let a few wild ones ruin our lives! We've been able to train some of these dragons and they've been pulling their own weight around here by catching fish for the village and what have you been doing!? The chief and everyone else have been working hard to make changes around here and all you're doing is trying to start a fight! Hiccup may not be here to defend the dragons, but I am, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else make them look like the bad guys when these are just dragons being dragons!" at the end of his rant, his face was red and he was out of breath. He was tied of all the negativity Mildew was throwing their way and it just boiled over all at once.

For the longest time, the town was quiet, even the wild dragons had stopped what they were doing. Stoick was the first to speak up. "Gustav is right. We've faced far worse in the past. With a little effort, we can use these dragons' natural abilities to our advantage and help the village. Remember who we're doing this for. It means working together…"

Many of the Vikings now let out a sigh of understanding. Rome wasn't built in a day and neither would their new lives if they kept dwelling in the past. Thinking it over, it seemed like a better choice to accept the dragons as opposed to killing or running them off the island. There was less bloodshed and the wild dragons weren't doing anything overwhelming like eating their livestock or hurting them. If anything it was curiosity mixed with excitement, they were a lot like Hiccup in that sense and upon that thought their nerves calmed down. Soon people were apologizing to one another and to Stoick. If they wanted her to come home, they'd have to make it a home for not only her but for the dragons she now protected.

Letting out a disgruntled groan, Mildew cursed them all for heeding his warning and stomped off home. "That tears it, Fungus, that boy and his dragons are going down…"

…

By the end of the first week since accepting dragons, Berk wasn't so much the same as before. The fire torches that had once lit the night sky during raids were now feeding posts for dragons, something that reminded them of a young peacekeeper from long ago. They wondered what she would say now if she was still there. To know that her own daughter followed in her footsteps or peace between the two races and was now a hero in their eyes. They were sure that wherever Valka was, she was looking down on her daughter with love and admiration.

"Come on, Hookfang, what's wrong with you?" Snotlout struggled to get him to try on the new saddle Gobber had built for him, the second one to be exact since the first was a bit too extreme. Hookfang just thrashed about wildly, angered by something that Snotlout couldn't understand, not even the dragon nip was working anymore. Snotlout knew Hookfang was a good dragon, he had spent time with him, grown to really appreciate the big guy's presence but it was this attitude that really made things difficult. "That's it, someone's trading with me."

"Yeah sure, I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven," Tuffnut smiled sarcastically as he and his sister bopped fist. They loved watching Barf and Belch set things on fire and it was a riot when they all pulled pranks on others. The four of them were a wild bunch.

"Can't you gain control of that dragon," Aarne asked as he dodged one of Stormfly's spine shots. It was a part of a new line of training he had been working on when he learned she loved to train just as much as he did. They had spent hours in the forest practicing their aim, him with his axe and her with her spines. It built not only their strength as individuals but their bond as dragon and rider.

"It's not me, it's him. He doesn't listen…." Snotlout leaned down to rub Hookfang on his head, trying to soothe him down but this time, something strange happened. "…Uh-oh."

Loud cries echoed in the air as Hookfang sprang up in an out of control manner, his eyes slit into a cast of pure fury as he let out flames from his throat.

They needed to find Gustav, fast…

…

Gobber had spent his newfound time helping in the arena with the new recruits when he could, he and Gustav even had a bit of a works men struggle over saddle designs for the dragons and their riders but ultimately came to crossroads over the matter.

…

_"I know you know what you're doing, but keep in mind every dragon is different," Gustav said as he laid out some designs in front of Gobber. "So you need to adjust the..."_

"_Gustav."_

"_But…"_

"_Gustav."_

"_But I just think…"_

"_Gus-tav," Gobber dropped the axe in his hand to get his point out. "I may have taught you and Hiccup everything you two know." He said, pushing the boy slightly with his hammered hand, "but I haven't taught you two everything __**I**__ know."_

…

He was getting by with his shop by building saddles as well as food posts out of the old catapults but he still longed for a higher calling. He sighed as he hammered into a piece of leather, Bones tapping him on the shoulder to alert him to an approaching body. Grabbing his crossbow, Gobber took aim at the entrance of the forge.

"Don't shoot!"

"I would never shoot you, Gustav. Unless I absolutely had to," Gobber confirmed to him with a smile.

"Ha-ha-ha, yeah. Still, if you could please put the crossbow down I know, I'd feel better."

Placing the crossbow on the table Gobber went back to work on a new batch of saddles for some of the recruits, Gustav clearing his throat before approaching.

"Gobber we need to talk. I think it might be time to…take a little break," Gustav hinted to his mentor.

"In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking ever takes a break is to die," Gobber said as he mended two pieces of leather together.

"Maybe 'break' is the wrong word… What I mean is, I'm not sure things are working out."

Gobber paused from hammering into the leather with a punch. He knew he had messed up a few times with the saddles, putting on catapults and flamethrowers on some of them but he was only trying to help. He didn't want to have to stop doing something just because he made a few errors. "Well get back to me when you're sure," he said hoping that would be the end of it.

Gustav took a deep breath; this was harder than he thought it would be. He and Gobber were co-workers as well as dragon riders and he hated to do this but he had no choice what with the dragons disoriented from the first and second batch of saddles he had made. He had wondered what Hiccup would have done in this situation. "Okay, I'm sure… Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project."

He gave one final clang to the leather punch before his heart fell to the ground. This was what Gobber didn't want to happen. "Are you getting rid of me, Gustav? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow." His voice was quiet and he felt he had lost all the hope in the world.

"No. It's just the saddles...we'll find something else for you…" Gustav didn't want to make Gobber upset. He had a position to care for the dragons now and decisions like this had to be made, he just wished it wasn't to a good friend.

"I don't need yer pity," Gobber began. "I've lost an arm and a leg, a daughter, I think I'll survive losin' a job…"

"I'm really sorry, Gobber…" was all Gustav could get out before a loud boom was heard from the plaza and both went out to check out the problem.

It was almost as if on cue that a large stream of fire and the blood churning cry of a Nightmare bellowed out in the night, sending many of the villagers in a panic as they saw Snotlout running towards them.

He was puffing and huffing by the time he got to Gustav, Hookfang in a frenzy of wild dragon rage. "I… never thought I'd say this, but Gustav!" he grabbed onto him and shook madly. "HELP!"

Gobber, Gustav and Fanghook looked to Hookfang as he lit his entire body aflame, thrashing about as large amounts of lava-like spit felt from the sides of his mouth like rabies.

"What happened?!" Gustav asked trying to focus on both him and the Nightmare.

"I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head, he usually loves that! But this time he went crazy. My dragon hates me."

The other dragon riders soon dropped in on their dragons, trying to cover Hookfang and calm him down. He kept rubbing his cheek to the cold hard ground, trying to relieve the constant pain in his mouth but to no avail.

"They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner," Fishlegs said next to a worried Snotlout. "I think that's what's happening here…"

"Hey," Snotlout retaliated by hitting Fishlegs on his gut with his elbow, leaving him breathless.

"Yeah, I rest my case," Fishlegs got out before falling to the ground winded with Meatlug, his Gronckle, by his side.

Noticing Hookfang's thin body, Gustav grew worried. "When was the last time he ate?"

"Not for days," Snotlout answered.

"So you just starved your dragon?" Aarne asked with his axe at the ready if needed be.

"I didn't do it on purpose, he won't eat. I've been giving him dragon nip to chew on but not even that is calming him down!"

Taking a fish from a nearby basket at the plaza, Gustav presented it to Hookfang, hoping it was just simple hunger that had him in a bad mood.

Hookfang took it immediately and upon giving it a few chews, whimpered as his tooth ached and he could taste little bits of his own blood running down his throat. Spitting out the fish, it flew straight onto Stoick's beard who was less than impressed with it as he and several other villagers held their weapons at the ready.

"Gustav…" Stoick said.

"No, Chief, I can do this," he turned over to Hookfang, placing his palm onto his snout like he did the day he first started the training. It seemed to work as he calmed down, his growls turning into steady purrs. "There you go," he placed his other hand onto his jaw and it triggered the violent behavior once more as he covered himself in flames and let out more blaze from his mouth.

"_Gustav!"_ Fanghook was set into defense mode as the sparrow flew off his head and flew towards Gustav to maneuver him away as the younger Nightmare lit up and attacked the mature one.

"I warned ya, Stoick, but did ya listen to me!? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge, now look at what they're doing! At this rate, Berk will burn to the ground!" Mildew shouted as the two Nightmares ducked it out, Fanghook not yet able to maintain his fire coating for as long as Hookfang. "Caging is too good for those beast, they need to be slain!"

The crowd agreed with heavy hearts. Many of them now had dragons of their own, some were Nightmares, but this one was just buck wild. They had given him a chance, but this was the same dragon that nearly killed Hiccup. If they couldn't find a solution, it had to be put down.

Soon fire encircled the plaza as both rang around each other till Stoick finally placed his hand onto Gustav's shoulder. "I've seen enough, lad. I'm sorry, we tried it your way. Gobber!"

They all turned to see Gobber dressed to the nines in weapons. "Stand back." His expression was serious as he knew what had to be done. "I came here to do what I do best."

"He's gonna kill my dragon…" Snotlout uttered in disbelief. It felt like his heart was aching from picturing that when two weeks ago it was all he ever wanted to do. His viewpoint on dragons changed drastically when he and Hookfang first bonded, he couldn't have that taken away from him, not when they were so close to becoming friends.

"No, he's not," Gustav tried to convince.

"Uh, yeah he is," Tuffnut corrected.

"You don't use that stuff to butter toast," Ruffnut added crossing her arms.

"Well I mean we would, but you don't." Tuffnut confirmed to the group.

"Chief, you can't be serious, Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon!" Gustav raced to him, pleading for a different way.

"I'm sorry, Gustav. But sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways," Gobber addressed with a heavy heart.

"But he's a good dragon."

"He's a good dragon," Snotlout repeated, feeling the tightening pain in his heart grow.

"There's probably just something wrong with him?" Gustav tried as he yanked on Gobber's arm as he advanced towards Hookfang.

"There's definitely something wrong with him," a small tear fell from Snotlout's eye and though he would never admit it, he'd risk his own life just to find out what was wrong with him.

"We have to try and help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day!" Gustav's feet were dragged as he desperately tried to stop Gobber.

"A bad day for a dragon could be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm willing to take," Stoick said as he tried to pry the boy from Gobber's forearm. Once he was off, he gave Gobber the signal to advance.

"Oh, this is gonna be good, Fungus!" Mildew cheered as he prepared himself to watch a murder.

Readying his bolas, Gobber entangled Hookfang's wings and legs, preventing him from escaping as the final blast of his shot limit choked his breath.

"Ha, you're all out of fire," Gobber taunted as he drew his sword, ready to end the life of another dragon, he hoped the last he'd have to take.

Hearing the wails from Hookfang the other dragons looked away. They couldn't understand why Hookfang was acting like this, he was usually very calm. Ever since the pairing, he seemed to grow distant and refused to speak to anyone, it was hard to see.

Gustav shook and twisted himself in Stoick's hold. He couldn't let this happen. If dragon blood was spilt onto the ground, the pact between Berk and the dragon could be severed and Hiccup would possibly never come home. Taking a deep breath, Gustav sank his teeth onto Stoick's hand hard, releasing him as he ran off to stop his mentor from making the biggest mistake of his life. "I can't let you do this! This isn't what Hiccup wanted!"

It made Gobber pause for a moment as the young boy latched himself onto his arm and the thought of her crossed his mind. "There's no choice… It has to be done."

Hookfang set his body aflame once more, destroying the ropes that held him down and raced towards the two, yelling at them with a wide mouth and both peered inside to see the root of his problem.

"Do you see that?" Gobber asked with his sword still held to the heavens.

"I do…" his junior apprentice confirmed as Hookfang stepped back.

Sheathing his long sword, Gobber stood proudly. "Time to put this beast out of his misery," he cracked his neck before marching towards the tired dragon.

"Gustav! What are you doing?" Aarne stepped forward thinking he had given up, Gustav merely raising his back palm to him to stop.

Tuffnut covered his eyes, not willing to see the horrors that awaited until his sister slapped his arm and knew it was something they all had to see. It was the Viking way… They all watched as Gobber jumped high into the air, clamping onto Hookfang's head as he wrestled about with him, swinging his head back and forth in an effort to get the man off of his but it was held on tightly as he forced his jaws open and hooked onto the cause of all the dragon's pain and misery before being thrown back to the crowd of Vikings and dragons.

Hookfang shook his head several times, feeling the sweet relief on his mouth and around his gums and for the first time in a week he was able to smile.

"Oh, you didn't kill him!" cheered Snotlout with a sigh of liberation.

"For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you?" he showed them the open area of the Nightmare's fang.

"Doesn't that look it it'd fit Snotlout's horn?" Ruffnut asked.

"Maybe he hurt his tooth the day we first went fishing, that's why he's been rejecting food." Fishlegs examined the tooth closely as he rubbed his chin.

Feeling calm, Hookfang flew over to Snotlout and knocked him onto his back, tapping his midsection with his jaw, causing the Viking to chuckle gratefully now that his dragon was alright and safe from harm before lifting him off the ground. Snotlout continued to laugh till he realized everyone on the village was watching and ordered him to stop and put him to the back to the floor. "Ugh, I don't know where that came from? Can you train that out of him or…"

"_What? Not good enough for ya? Stiff-necked Viking," _Hookfang grunted as he walked home, the one he shared with his human.

…

"Thanks, Gobber. I'm sorry I went there and used Hiccup as means to stop you. I should have faith in you, you know what you're doing after all," Gustav kicked the floor as he stood by him and Stoick. "And I'm sorry I bit you, Chief."

"It's alright, Gustav. You did a good thing today, I'm sure Hiccup would be proud," Stoick smiled.

"That's it!? No punishment for the beast? That walking fire pit nearly burned the village to bits!" Mildew complained.

"But he didn't. We can't punish one dragon because of a tooth, thankfully, no one was hurt," Stoick stepped forward, causing the old man o scoff before taking his leave with his sheep.

…

Gustav finished the portrait of the riders with their dragons by the gate of the arena. The sun was shining brighter than it had for weeks and all around dragons and Vikings were coming together. There were men and women riding them as they brought in the first catches of the day and several mending new bridges and roofs which were now a treat rather than a pain. Gobber and Bones worked together in the forge making false dragon teeth and doing dental work for their patients while Gothi and Etch shielded themselves from the sunlight with wooden umbrellas. A new sign was being posted over the arena, a round wooden crest with the image of a Night Fury with one red fin.

Aarne smiled as he walked forward to see it get hung up over the entrance by Fishlegs and Snotlout. He gave Gustav a firm punch on the arm. "Berk Dragon Academy, I like the sound of that. Is that the update for Hiccup?" he asked as he noticed Sharpshot impatiently pacing back and forth, waiting to go see her.

"Yep, I think she's going to be pretty impressed with what we've got in store for her when she gets back," Gustav grinned as he proofread his article:

_To Hiccup, Dragon Queen:_

_This is Berk. For generations it's been Viking against dragon. The battles were furious, then one day, everything changed. You met Toothless, and together you've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons we can ride them, live with them, even train them. Dragons can change who they are, but who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures. They reflect us in so many ways and teach us much more about ourselves from just being around them. I know they've done that for me._

_When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. There are many good men around here on Berk willing to take the good with the bad. And Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best. Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. He changed his ways of killing and is now helping others to work with them and care for their needs. I think that's pretty cool._

_I hope you like the changes around here and I wish you the best in your role as queen._

_Your friend and student, Gustav Larson, Berk Dragon Academy Instructor_

…

After finishing his letter he tied it onto Sharpshot who was eager to head off when Stoick arrived, breathing in the fresh air. "It's a good day. I'm proud of you; you've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you and the future of our people. Treat it well and it will last a lifetime." He cut the red ribbon placed over the gates and the crowd of dragons and Vikings cheered, all except Mildew who held a bitter expression on his old face.

"Now all you have to do is train them," Stoick smiled widely.

"Not a problem, Chief, I've got him," Gustav reassured as he petted Fanghook under the chin before hearing a less than subtle cough from the teens.

"And them too. And we've also got Hiccup out there, learning all she can about dragons," he finally allowed Sharpshot to buzz off towards the sunrise as he made his way over to spread the news of the epic change on the Isle of Berk, thanks to a Viking and her Night Fury.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again. In this chapter, we catch a glimpse into Hiccup and Toothless' new life on Dragon Island and encounter a new dragon whose presence slowly drives a wedge between the two as well as Hiccup encountering her personal nightmares and struggling with her memories. Posting this chapter 10-6-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 7-8 days due to work and for that I apologize. Thank you and please enjoy. _

**_Update 10-14-2014: Due to work hours changing and longer overtime shifts, I haven't been able to finish the next chapter to the story. I wish I had more time to do so but with my week fully booked with restaurant reservations (I work as a chef) the chapter as is not satisfying to me. I'm so sorry to have to ask for an additional two day extension just to fix things up and make the story a better read for you, the reader. There is nothing I hate more than to disappoint people and I'm sorry to have to do this. I will work my hardest to get the story out._**

**_To the reader, I apologize and I promised to try not to let this happen again. Thank you and I'm sorry._**

_..._

Soaring high above the clouds on the back of a Night Fury is the happiest girl in the Archipelago, sole human on Dragon Island as well as its queen. Her short brunette hair waves wildly with the breeze as the warmth from the sun kisses her almond colored freckled face. A smile spreads over her lips as she unlatched her safety harnesses attached to her dark brown boardshorts and clipped them behind her into belt mode.

"Okay, bud, you ready?" she looked down to her knight and teammate.

"_Let's do this_," he let out an impatient growl of approval, the rush of flying with her for hours still in his blood.

Unclamping her artificial metal left leg, she swiftly brought her limbs together to her core as she crouched on top of his leather saddle with her hands still firmly holding onto his rails before pressing herself slightly down. Taking a quick breath as the clouds below break and the image of her home and domain came into sight. A thick lush greenery covers the island's dense forest while the tall dormant volcano casts a cooling shadow over the black pebbled beach. She smiled once more before pushing herself off of his back till she was past him in flight and back flipped downward into a free fall dive towards the oceanic blue reef around the coastline of Dragon Island with a cheerful "Yeehaw!"

Following by her side, the Night Fury dove parallel to her, matching her speed and excitement as they let the warm air envelope their bodies while darting down without a care in the world. For them, flight was all about freedom, trust and taking a chance. Each couldn't fly without the other and they wouldn't have it any other way as they looked to one another with all the content and delight the world could possible contain. She shot him a sweet smile and he flashed her his signature toothless grin as he reached his right paw to her bare left shoulder, giving it a light tap to allow her body to rotate twice mid-dive. Facing him once more, they grinned as they sped downward and allowed their bright green eyes of peridot and serpentine to close, taking in the glow from the midmorning sun before synchronizing their body as he flipped and she spun herself back to his saddle before unbuckling her belt back into harness mode. Reattaching her metal leg, she activated his synthetic red left fin to the open position and pulled the rails upward.

She howled joyfully as he spread his wings and angled his flight towards the sunrise before turning back with a downward flip and spiral towards the coastline of their home, landing gently onto the warm pebbles on a patch of unshaded beach and allowed them heat his paws delightfully.

He chuckled as his rider and queen undid her binds on his saddle back to a belt position as her right dark knee-length gladiator sandal stepped onto the rocks. The names of these two individuals are Toothless the Night Fury and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, but here she's known solely as Hiccup the Hope.

"That was a good dive!" Hiccup praised with a smile as she adjusted the string around her neck from her green halter top swimsuit behind her metal shield before doing the same to the back strings attached to the mesh around her midriff dyed the same shade over her brown leather vest.

"_Thank you, Milady_," he grinned as he pressed his cheek to hers lovingly and allowed her to retrieve her wooden staff from the holster on his saddle.

In all honesty, she didn't really need to carry a shield or staff with her while she roamed her island but it gave Toothless relief to know she still used them and trained with them on a regular bias as they playfully dueled with each other when work was done. For Toothless, he couldn't have been happier to be right by Hiccup's side. She meant the world to him in so many ways. It was nearly a month ago she risked her life to save not only his life, but the lives of every dragon on the island from the wrath of a false dragon god. Since then, things on the isle have changed, for the best all would agree. The first few days they settled on Dragon Island were the most difficult for Hiccup. She would wake up early in his arms and have to remind herself she wasn't living on the Isle of Berk anymore and didn't have all these responsibilities and burdens to perform anymore. She'd then shimmy her way out of his hold, miraculously not stirring him from his sleep -which bothered him to an extent- and try to find little things to do to keep herself busy while Toothless peacefully slumbered. It took some time, but she was finally able to relax and was soon able to move into her new role as queen, something that seemed to come naturally for her. Mostly, she took the time to learn about each dragon living on the island, developing a special bonds with them, and although she could only speak to Toothless fully, she was able to communicate with them via clicks and whistles. It was a language that tickled the tip of her nose and cringled it in just the right way for Toothless to continually coo and purr when she'd use it. He noticed she was now smiling more and it made his heart warm with this feeling of love for her, almost like this was where she was always meant to be, surrounded by dragons and the evergreen. But most of all, him. The other dragons never treated her with distain because she was a human, if anything they truly cared for her as if she were one of their own, even if she wasn't their queen. They respected her as a person, a friend, as a part of their mixed family. That's what made her special to them.

Taking in a breath of the morning air, Hiccup felt calm and at peace. The smell of the ocean breeze and the sound of the slow wave crashing onto the pebbled beach along with the late autumn glow of the morning sun on her little piece of paradise gave her all the liberty in the world. Here, there was no rush. No heavy obligations. Just smooth currents of both sky and sea and she loved every moment of her time. Even more so with Toothless there to share it with. He was there for her the moment she'd awaken to greet the new day and there to kiss her cheek lovingly before bed at night. Toothless...was irreplaceable.

Along with the familiar serene sounds of nature, there was a pattering of dragon wings with the cheerful chatters from a dear friend. "Welcome back, Sharpshot, how was the trip?" Hiccup smiled as she greeted his approaching flying dorm, catching him as he landed in her embrace. He nuzzled comfortably onto her bosom, hearing and enjoying the light pattering of her heartbeat.

"_Too long for my taste, but hey, that's what I get for being the all-important postal carrier of the Queen of Dragon Island as well as for the young Instructor of the Berk Dragon Academy. Yep, it's a gig not many Terrors can perform_," he confidently rubbed his right claws onto his chest, polishing them neatly. "_But when I'm on duty, the Airmail is delivered in a 'Sharp Shot'!_"

"_So glad we can place our confidence in a dragon so important_…" Toothless drowned with a smirk, rolling his eyes but still happy to see his friend. Although he wasn't too thrilled with him getting so comfortable with his Hiccup…

"I'll take that as things are going smoothly over on Berk," Hiccup laughed as she undid the string around Sharpshot's paw, taking the letter and reading it with a smile. "I knew he could do it… I'm so proud of him. Everyone."

"_Yep, kid's got the whole island on a revamp. You should see it. Total transformation…"_ Sharpshot cooed as he rubbed the top of his head onto her neck, jiggling the shell necklace hugging about her collarbone.

Closing her eyes, Hiccup tried to imagine Berk anew, adorn in bright vivid colors that could make a rainbow blush with envy. The sun would be shining brightly as sound birds and Terrible Terrors zooming by the village rooftops, singing the melodies of joy and freedom at the top of their lungs. She could see Gobber working in the forge with Bones by his side, mending dragon saddles and making tools for Vikings; advancing their everyday living. She saw Gothi finding ways to use medicine to heal both man and beast with Etch shielding her visions from the sunlight. The everyday people would be walking side by side with dragons of their own and riders could be hear zooming through the clouds like hawks. A vision of Gustav came to minds as he spoke to others of how to trust and care for ones dragons with Fanghook there to aid him. There would be dragons freely roaming around the plaza and forests, going about their merry days without a care in the world or fear for the Hooligan tribe. She could see her father…

Her eyes shot open to stop anymore visions.

_No…_ she thought with a slowly fading smile. _I'm not his child anymore…_

For Hiccup, it still hurt to look too closely towards the future of her homeland. Even with the weeks passed, her wounds completely healed thanks to Toothless and a new feeling of bliss enveloping her soul, it was still going to take some more time before her heart and mind were ready to fully recover and face the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans once more. If she was truly honest with you and herself, she'd tell you she was secretly afraid of that man. There were mornings when she'd miss him. She'd wake up sometimes before the sunrise and would sit silently in the shadows on the far side of the cave while Toothless was still asleep because when she tried to reach into her mind to pull out her father's image, all she could see was a large bear-like creature with fists at the ready out to strike her. The very thought was sending cold shivers down her spine, shivers which Toothless and Sharpshot noticed as the paper between her fingertips began to shake slightly.

"_Hiccup…_" Toothless leaned in and pressed his snout onto her forearm, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"_You okay?_" he asked, seeing the slight shadow of fear in her eyes and he knew she was thinking about that day again.

"Y-yeah, I'm just…so proud of everyone… Thank you so much for the letter, Sharpshot. You should rest off, you must be tired…" Hiccup smiled weakly before placing him on the beach gently, the warm stones warming his paws. While he was on the winded side, Sharpshot couldn't help but notice how her expression changed after reading the letter. It was a bittersweet moment.

Feeling anxious, Hiccup began walking towards the forest line to find something to do, anything that would get her mind off of these shadowed images wandering within her mind that seemed to manifest into her reality like transparent outlines of lost figures. Every time she'd open her mind and try to focus on the good times she must have had with Stoick the Vast, on Berk, there were foggy images of people she was sure she must have known but were hidden from her sights. Were these shadowy figments of her imagination real? Were they once a part of her family and why did it sting her mind so much when she wanted to dig in and pull out those moments, forcing her to stop? The past seemed so far and clouded and yet so close and clear. Lately she had been having more of those moments now that her thoughts were free from obligations; it was one of the few downsides to living in paradise. Thankfully, she knew how to remedy the feeling for a while and gave a light smile as she extended her staff outward and with a thrust lifted her body up a far distance and hopped onto a fallen tree trunk, balancing her stride with the staff horizontal in both hands as she continued deeper into the evergreen.

Toothless watched as she walked off and followed closely behind on the ground adjacent to her. He hated when she'd get like this, how quiet her voice would become and how her eyes would slightly dimmed. During some mornings he'd catch her seated to the far end of their cave, blankly staring into the vast void of nothingness on the stone walls. He'd do his best to comfort her in any way he could. Sometimes he'd find some berries and pluck her a branch full of ripe fruit or just simply curl up right beside her, telling her everything was going to be alright. Even if some of these mornings and moments were rare, it still ached his heart to know she was still facing her own demons and there was no way he could go in and fight them for her. He definitely would if he could.

Hopping onto a different log, Hiccup allowed the passing shadows and light from the breaks in the braches above to continually cool and heat her skin as she tried to organize herself. They passed a small herd of yaks and Toothless couldn't help but chuckled for a moment as they wandered about and grazed on the tall fields of grass. It was within the first week Hiccup had arrived that many of the dragon brought back live animals for her not knowing that their queen was an herbivore and since they themselves didn't eat them, they were left to roam the island freely and once realizing they were not on the menu, grew comfortable here.

Dragon Island was now a place of comfort, not cruelty.

…

After walking a fair distance, they made it to a waterfall where several dragons were gathered for a drink or to catch the small but abundant freshwater fish that swam in the cool liquid for a light snack. Many of the younger dragons were playing around in small mud puddles, splashing about and honing in on their hunting skills. This was one of the things Hiccup's reign -the reign of Hope as they called it- brought. Joy.

As the two were making their way towards the stream, the chattering calls of baby dragons hopping about caught sight of Hiccup and soon bombarded her to the knees with excitement, eager to greet their queen to another fine morning. She giggled softly as she kneed down to salute each and every one a good morning, calming them down with light soothing fifes similar to hushing but with a tinge of a whistling coo before she motioned for them to return to their playtime. With cheerful expressions, the young dragons rushed off back to their mud puddles or raced off into the forest to chase each other about. Hiccup gave a slow sigh of relief as she looked all around her. The sunlight was bouncing off of the crystal clear falls and stream, placing small diamond of light onto its calm surface as the warm breeze rustled through the tree limbs, swaying the leaves into the most beautiful melody of autumn. All around Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles and Nightmares lounged around as they sun bathed on large rocks or on the soft mossy earth near the stream. There were days she couldn't believe this was her new home, it was just too peaceful to be real and yet here she was, and right by her side to experience this new world to her was her best friend and first true love, Toothless.

Lifting their heads out of the waters, a tall teal Zippleback came forward to Hiccup after munching on minnows, making their way to her and lowered both heads down to greet their queen and healer.

"Hey there, you two, how are your scratches?" she asked placing each palm onto each of their damp heads before turning over to show her the clearing marking on their sides. "Aw, they look much better. Take it easy until they fully heal, you're doing great," Hiccup smiled as she ran her fingertips over the slowly fading claw marks on his scales. Many of the dragons had large scars over their bodies, some even missing limbs or eyes from battling each other, facing the wrath of Red Death or human themselves. She did all she could to help their pain and with every healing she performed, it only seemed to solidify the dragons fondness for her. They had never known a human to be so gentle and caring to anything other than themselves. Hiccup saw them, their pain and fear, and could see herself. She treated them the same way she wanted to be treated and it showed greatly. With her approval, the Zippleback bowed their heads once more and went on their way to cool off in the tranquil waters as small fish tickled their claws.

Giving Hiccup a light push to her side, Toothless purred as he led her back into the forest. "_You feeling better?"_

"Yeah… I don't know, Toothless, I'm so happy Berk is accepting dragons and slowly changing but a part of me still refuses to believe it. It just seems like yesterday we met and now the world around us is moving so fast. I don't know if I'm ready to…" she looked down to the heather and traced her fingertips over their tall tips.

"_Then don't rush with the world. Like I tell you, take this slowly and wait it out until it's a certainty that everything has boiled over. I don't want you to throw yourself back into the pot and get hurt again, you're still recovering." _Toothless cooed, pressing himself close to her forearm. "_You're still having those visions, are you?"_ he asked helping her up a narrow incline

"Most mornings… It's like I'm being followed by spirits or something like that. When I try to make sense of them my brain only seems to hurt."

"_These things take time. I'm sure you'll figure out how to work it out."_ Toothless settled her down on a small stone before sniffing around for something she could eat.

It became a little game for him to track down hidden vegetables within the earth and give to her, it made him feel like he was needed. Their feeding routine changed since moving here. Every morning, afternoon and late in the evening Hiccup would gather woven baskets she made out of dried sea grass and place them into a small ship she and Toothless built together out one of the many broken Viking warships scattered around the sea stacks. They dubbed it _The Hopeful Puffin_ and while it was a small little thing, it was all the two really needed to go out and catch fish. She'd board the ship and he'd push her out into sea before climbing in and they'd sailed to a suitable spot before she'd release a net out to catch Toothless his meals. The waters around Dragon Island were teaming fish of all shapes and sizes and not fifteen minute later the two would have all their baskets filled with fresh salty fish. It would take all the patience and control in the world for Toothless to not simply gorge down on the tempting baskets before him but he'd somehow manage till they returned back to shore. Any additional baskets they'd fill she'd give out to other dragons who took to net fishing quite well as she taught them to scoop fish with them to feed themselves and their families. For the first time, her people could fill their bellies to their fullest and it was the best feeling in the world to not go hungry anymore.

Hiccup giggled as she watched Toothless bounce from one place to another, digging up small sweet golden beets and celeriac along with a branch of bilberries. While she could only eat the beet and the berries right now, she placed the celeriac in her satchel she fastened onto Toothless' saddle for later use when they returned to the cave.

Dragon Island didn't have the most abundant supply of edible vegetation but she wasn't picky and she was lucky enough to have saved some of the seeds from the fruits Gothi had packed her in the medical kit and scattered them over the island in a random fashion. During her first week on the island, she wondered if she should plant a garden but opposed to the idea and instead spread the fruit and vegetable seeds she'd find randomly. She wanted to keep Dragon Island as wild as nature had intended it to be for centuries. The dragons helped her by providing nutrient rich fertilizer for the growing seedlings and did their best to not step on them.

Once she was finished with her breakfast, Hiccup rose, stretching out and feeling better about things. Toothless really knew how to make her forget her worries and focus on relaxing. "Thank you for that wonderful meal, best I've had in weeks," she smiled as they continued through the evergreen.

"_But of course,"_ Toothless smirked as he kissed her cheek.

They had walked for a good forty-five minutes when the sound of a wild dragon's cry and the squeal of a boar came within earshot of the two and they sprang into action. While conflicts between dragon and the boars were rare, there were still times when the two would clash. Racing towards the noise, Hiccup jumped over fallen logs and the occasional boulder with her staff before reaching the site of a full-grown boar hovering over a stone closing trying to ream into it and whatever was within it. From the hideout she and Toothless could hear the faint calls of help from a dragon, one she wasn't familiar with but she wasn't going to stop that from having her aid the poor creature. Taking her staff she held it out like a spear and though it was blunted at both ends shot it near the boar below the hill, scaring it away with its tail curled between its legs.

"_Scavengers," _Toothless bit. It was his little nickname for the hogs as they made their way towards the small stone formation.

Pulling her staff out of the semi-soft earth, Hiccup lowered herself down to see the dragon that laid within the hole. She thought it could possibly be a small Nadder or Gronckle but that was inside was a dragon like she had never seem before. He was no bigger than a Terror and chattered cautiously at Hiccup's approaching form. Presenting her open palm she kneeled down to his level and did her best to calm his nerves.

"Hey, little guy. Who are you?" she smiled as he called out in high-pitched babbles before trying to snap at her fingers. Lucky for Hiccup she had quick reflexes and managed to pull her hand away before she had less digits to count with. "Whoa, settle down, big fella," she cooed before trying once more to coax him out.

Toothless' left eye twitched when the little beast tried to bite off at her fingers and motioned over to the opposite side to get a better look at the runt. Taking a whiff at the dragon, he could smell a sour charred mustiness. This was not a native dragon to the island and it had him now on edge at potential threats to his queen and friend. He could already tell he wasn't going to like this tiny monster…

"I've never seen anything like him," Hiccup gawked in amazement and a mix of curiosity.

She looked to Toothless who noticed her excitement and frowned as he glared back and roared out to the new dragon to "_Go Away_", although this was the censored version of the phrase he used.

"You're not helping," she groaned lifting herself up, scratching under her chin as she looked down to the now exiting little dragon. His head to neck were tinged in a pale shade of blue, decorated with two horns atop and one slightly curved one over his snout. The rest of his body was a beautiful shade of burnt orange-red with the lower tips of his wings the same shade as his head. She had to admit, he was definitely a cutie. "You know I think we may have discovered a new species…" she said with a sparkle in her eyes. It had been a while since she categorized a dragon and her mind was now racing with the possibilities of what this dragon had to offer.

Before she could even think a moment more, Toothless stepped forward and pushed her as far as he could from the new dragon. He knew that look in her eyes and if it meant she would be making a new friend with this little mess, he was going to put his two cents in and deny her the luxury.

"Whoa, hey, Toothless!" she managed as he shoved her body back and while she could never overpower him if she pushed back onto his snout, she knew he wouldn't shove her anymore. "What has gotten into you?" Instead of answering her, Toothless let out a low overprotective growl, slightly bearing his teeth.

Hiccup focused back to the new dragon and could see him fidgeting with his right-wing, slightly crying out in pain. "Looks like he's hurt," she blinked as she stepped back towards him. "Don't be afraid, I'm a friend."

The little dragon tested the word 'friend' on the tip of his tongue and it excited the roof of his mouth as it vibrated.

Reaching into one of the inner pockets of her vest, Hiccup pulled out a small wrapping of sweet grass she saved from the medical kit and presented it out to the dragon as he chattered and snapped his jaws by her actions. "Here. It's okay, it's just a little dragon nip."

The sweet scent of the herb lured the little one out of hiding. It was a smell he had never experienced before but it nipped at his nostrils lovingly as he leaned forward to take it.

Fueled with a new feeling of jealously, Toothless shouted out once more for the creature to leave, only scaring him onto Hiccup's form.

"Hey, come on, play nice," she motioned over to Toothless as she placed her hands onto the dragon, now sniffing her body and could pick up the sweet flavor of dragon nip on her skin and hair. It have him a warm feeling inside and his instincts told him to latch into her scent and not let go, which he thusly did so. And once his talons retracted, they slightly pierced into the skin over her breast, cutting into her lightly. She let out a small groan of pain and she pried the dragon off her flesh, holding him at bay. "Little dragon! Big claws!"

The warm feeling of blood trailed slowly down her reddened wounds as the little dragon kicked his feet slightly in midair. Standing up once more, Hiccup held the little dragon out gently as to not injure his already tender wing. "Come on, let's go. We'll fix you right up."

The tiny dragon looked into the female's bright green eyes and smiling face, the smell of her sweet grass scented blood wafting into his snout as the word, "_Friend!" _passed his sharp-toothed grin.

…

Back over near the stream, all the dragons gathered around to see the new dragon as he curled onto Hiccup's lap as she dressed his wing with a little splint. By that time Toothless had already healed her cut marks and cleared away her blood but his was boiling as he saw the little demon purr so comfortably on his woman's legs. This was just like the time he had met Sharpshot only ten, no a hundred times worse because she'd constantly praise the little guy for being so good for not fussing as she bandaged his wing. All around, the dragons wondered and asked what he could possibly be, none ever seeing a dragon quite like this before.

He kept quiet as he let the sweet-smelling creature cover his wing in cloth and adored the warmth from her skin on his belly. He made sure not to claw her and even rubbed his bull-like horns onto her boardshorts, loving the sound the fabric made on contact with them.

"_I see the queen has made a new friend,"_ a titan-winged dragon named Goliath smirked as he stood by the sulking Night Fury.

"_Punk's only here till that wing heals then he's off the island,"_ Toothless growled under his breath, seeing it cuddle closer to Hiccup's torso.

Goliath chuckled at this and gave his former student a cheeky grin. "_If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous of him."_

"_Pfff, as if. What do I have to be jealous of? He's nothing compared to me…"_ he continued to snarl.

"_It does raise the question of how he got here and where he's from. A few were saying you two found him being attacked by a Scavenger, this is quite disturbing indeed…"_

"_Hiccup's gonna be sending a letter soon to Gustav about this. Maybe there's information on him in the Book of Dragons?"_ His eyes slit and narrowed even more as Hiccup gave a small peck onto the little dragon's cheek and it took every once in him to not go overboard. "_I don't care where he came from or how he got here, I just want him gone…"_ And with his tempter high, Toothless marched off into the forest to go claw at some trees, anything to sink his black daggers into and imagine it as the obnoxious little brat seated so happily by his female's side.

…

Still going over measurements on the new dragon to mark down on the letter, Hiccup smiled from ear to ear as she documented everything she could about this strange little dragon. A part of her felt like Bork the Bold and wondered if he had felt the same jittery patter in inside as he observed a new dragon for the first time.

"Okay, wingspan: Twenty inches. A good size…" she said as she placed the measuring rope down and marked it on the sheet of paper. She examined the single claws on the tips of his wings and noted their sharpness, as well as any other special feature she could finds before lowering her charcoal pencil.

"Well, looks like we covered all the basics," Hiccup smiled as she rubbed underneath his chin, he leaning into it adoringly. "Soon we'll figure out what you are and have you on your own two wings in no time." She was grateful he only had a small sprain and not a broken wing. She knew a dragon who couldn't fly had little chance of surviving on its own. That was something she thought about a lot for Toothless. He was so independent and strong, even without one of his tail fins. It was something she really adored and admired about him, he never let his injury be his crutch.

From the far end of the stream, Hiccup could hear the all too familiar sound of heaving and her suspicions were confirmed at the sight of not just one, but several Gronckles desperately trying to heave outward. She sighed patiently before walking over to the group, the little dragon perched over her shoulder.

"You guys overdid it, didn't you?" She crossed her arms as she looked to them while they tried to hide their shame. "It's okay, I'm not mad. We can fix this," Hiccup chuckled as she lowered herself to rub one of the Gronckle's bellies and after several good scratches expelled a piping hot mass of red lava that cooled into Gronckle iron. Hiccup did this perhaps eight times and soon a stretch of the bank near the stream was covered in a silver-ish glow of metal.

"That's a lot of Gronckle iron," Hiccup stated as she lifted one up. She could use some in her and Toothless' cave for emergencies or tool mending but the rest would just collect dust and it was a shame since the ore was so versatile. An idea popped into her head as she gathered the rest of the sheets and raced over to the sheet and wrote down an additional piece of information:

_...P.S. Some of the Gronckles are producing a lot of iron and I can't possibly use it all. If Gobber would like, he and Bones can come pick up the ore to take back to Berk. Bones knows the way to my new home and we'll be patiently waiting for your reply on both the dragon investigation and the offer._

_Your friend and mentor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

With the letter now complete, Hiccup rolled it securely and whistled out for Sharpshot to come forward, which he did so on a flash with a determined sense of duty. Letter in paw, Sharpshot darted out into the sky towards Berk, the late afternoon light from the sun gracing his wings on his voyage.

"I better get these and myself home. Do you feel comfortable on your own or do you want to come with me for the night?" Hiccup asked the dragon purring over her backside.

He let out a cheering, "_Friend!"_ wanted more than anything to not be left alone in the dark.

"Alright then, let's head home," she smiled before saying her farewells to the remaining dragons and made the fair distance hike back to the cave she shared with Toothless.

…

"_No."_

"You didn't even let me finish what I was about to say," Hiccup alleged as she placed firewood over the small area they used to light the cave at night.

"_It's written all over your face what you're going to say and the answer is no. He can just sleep out where he was found…"_ Toothless groaned as the tiny dragon scurried from one end of the cave to another. He still wasn't too pleased she was still with him and even less so with him here. This cave was for him and Hiccup, not for a third-party member to just barge in and make himself home.

"Oh, but just look at him, he's all alone in this world with nowhere or no one to turn to but us." She pled to him as she finished aligning the chopped wood together. Placing her palm under Toothless' chin, she pulled him close to her face and kissed the tip of his snout. "Just for the night, please."

Toothless loved it when she'd do this but tonight she was really testing his patience and feelings by doing this. He knew he couldn't deny her anything if she asked like that and batted her long eyelashes at him, it got him hot and bothered and he was sure she knew it too.

With a heave grunt, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "_One night…"_

Hiccup leaned down and kissed him once more. "_Thank you," _she purred and chirped trying out her Dragonese she was slowly learning for him.

If he could blush, his face would most likely be red from hearing her say that and even though he couldn't it didn't stop him from turning his head bashfully.

"Hear that, little guy, looks like you can stay for the night," she giggled walking over to stop him from running around wildly.

The little dragon squawked in delight as he saw Toothless ready himself to ignite the pile of wood and wanted to show off to the sweet grass smelling female he was just as good as him. His fire was much faster to ignite and he shot a burst of fire out to the fire pit, providing a torch for the enclosure. Toothless was taken aback by the action and stared at the younger dragon as he leapt into Hiccup's arms.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little Torch," she smiled and rubbed under Torch's chin.

"_Lucky shot…"_ Toothless mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Hiccup asked not hearing Toothless' complaints. Taking the celeriac from her satchel on his saddle on the end of the cave, she cleaned away it's surface before walking over to a wooden she built and using a small dagger, cut off the stem, peeled the skin off and sliced into the bulb of the root before using the new flying pan she made from some of the Gronckle iron and poured in a bit of water so she could par boil the root for a light soupy mash. While the pan was heating up by the fire, she brought out the basket meant for Toothless' dinner and placed it before him.

"Okay, a hundred for you," she said before taking one from the top of the pile and placing it on a small wooden plank of wood for Torch, "and one for you." Toothless licked his chops, readying himself to dine. "There you go, boys, your first supper together."

Turning back to stir her pan, Hiccup left the boys to enjoy their meals. Toothless smiled watching her go and once he looked down to feast on his meal, it was nearly all gone. At the bottom of the basket was a fish carcass, the head still attached mockingly as a burp escaped Torch's mouth as he looked to Toothless with big innocent gold eyes.

"_Why, you little…!"_ he spat out as Torch chattered off to one end of the cave.

"Whoa, Toothless, you're sure hungry tonight, aren't ya, bud?" Hiccup returned back to retrieve his empty basket with a smile. She was afraid he wouldn't have eaten but was glad he still had his appetite.

Toothless turned his sights to the thriving dragon on the side of the cave and roared out a threat in some fairly colorful language low enough for only him to hear.

"_T-T-Torch still hungry,"_ he complained to Toothless.

…

After Hiccup finished her dinner and washed her dishes while Toothless gave a quick sweep of the cave with a twig bristled broom they got ready for bed and normally this consisted of him lying on the ground with his wings held open as Hiccup changed into her sleeping gown and placed herself into his hold before giving each other a goodnight kiss, but they had company so the routine was thrown off. For starters, Toothless had pushed Hiccup to the dark end of the cave and spread his long black wings outward to cover her body from the younger dragon's eyes, only he was allowed to see her bare form. It was when Hiccup cleared a small stone for Torch to sleep on that he refused to let go of her white nightdress, forcing Toothless to yank him off of her, sending him off with such a racket.

Torch then returned to Hiccup's side and whined about not wanting to sleep alone and be cold that Hiccup couldn't help but hold him close. "Toothless, you don't mind if we all sleep together for the night, do you?"

"_Oh no, I draw the line there. No way I'm sleeping with him." _He was already fed up with the little brat. First he steals Hiccup's attention, eats his dinner and now he wants to cuddle up with them in bed. He wasn't about to share that with him and tried once more to pull Torch from Hiccup, only to have him wrap his little wings over her neck and hold her tightly so that if he did pull him, he'd take her down too.

Frustrated, Toothless growled once more before moving to the left of the cave and scorching the floor in a circle before laying atop it and shutting his eyes hard, trying to sleep away this nightmare.

Hiccup's heart fell when he walked away from her. This was the first time he ever did that to her and she somehow felt cold from it. She reached out for him but his face was towards the wall. She could tell he was obviously mad but what choice did she have, she knew what it was like to have to sleep alone in the dark when you had no one to turn to. Torch didn't deserve to sleep like that… Kneeling to the hard ground, Hiccup cradled Torch in her arms before lying flat and curled her legs to her core for warmth. Torch was her only warmth that night, but it didn't help remedy her silent shivers as she drifted to sleep. A small tear fell down her face, unnoticed by the small dragon in her arms and the dark one on the far side wanting to shed one too.

When he was sure she was asleep, he turned to see her, balled up and trembling. He hated his stubborn pride almost as much as the snoring little home wrecker in her arms that she held close for security. Toothless could see that Torch's sore wing was fully healed already, meaning it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. The little imp even proved it by flapping them in his sleep. Toothless let out a heavy sigh as he leaned over Hiccup, brushing the lose strands of hair away from her face with his snout gently, earning him a soft moan from her.

_I'm sorry, Hiccup. It's not you, it's him…_

…

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of Dragon Island, while every dragon rested in their caves and nests, a giant mother dragon soared in on swift wings and landed at the spot where her son's scent ended. He was flew off from home after a heated argument with his siblings and seemed to have made it here. She sniffed the surround air where the small stone formation was, desperate to track his scent but a heavy aroma of fields and sweetness blocked her from grabbing hold of his. While sweet grass calmed most dragons, it did little to soothe the anger and maternal rage of the dragon as she roared out in fury for her son. She unleashed a heavy stream of fire onto the trees, burning them in an instant as she cried out to the heavens for her child.

…

Toothless could hear loud roars, their message too blurred by anger to understand and he ran out the cave to the darkness of the sandy cool beach. He sped to a high rock hill and listened to the horrible cries as Goliath came flying in from his sleep.

"_What have we got?"_ Toothless commanded in his military-like demeanor as if the new reign of Hope didn't exist.

"_Hard to say. It's a female but from here I can't tell what she wants? Perhaps a challenge on our queen?" _Goliath asked worryingly.

Toothless growled at the thought. He was already on edge, now he had to deal with this potential threat from a female dragon. "_Set up a small brigade to monitor the situation up close. If she leaves the island let her go, if she steps closer to this end to NOT hesitate to take her down. Our top priority is to protect Hiccup."_

"_Should we alert her to the intruder?"_

"_No. She's already dealing with her own demons, I don't to have to burden her with this. If anything happens, **I'LL** handle it for her."_ He gave a firm look out as a bright glow emerged from the forest before slowly fading. Soon the female's cries ended and the night grew calmer once more.

"_She's gone. Should I still set out the troops?" _Goliath asked.

"_Negative. I'll stand post for now. I'll alert you to any further activity."_

"_Alright, sir." _And with that, Goliath went off to his own cave on the south side of the island.

Toothless stood patrol for a good part of the night until the close break of day and grew restless before heading back into the cave. He could still see she was shaking in her sleep and he ached to just embrace her in his warmth. Instead, the sound of loud snoring from Torch had him puff his breath as he went off to his previous spot to finally sleep, his stomach growls acting as a cruel lullaby.

…

When Hiccup woke up, she was cold and her side hurt from sleeping on stone. Her movements did nothing to stir Torch from his slumber and she slowly placed him on the ground as she rose from her stiff position. She looked over to Toothless who was curled into a tight ball, his body slowly rising and falling with his every breath. A part of her wanted to go over to him, greet him to the new day, but what if he was still upset? She didn't want him mad at her because she was feeling insecure. She needed to be strong and independent like him, not weak and unsure like she was on Berk. Here she had to be a queen and that meant protecting others. Turning over to change, Hiccup quietly hoped today would be better than the last.

She was getting ready to go for a fishing trip when Torch finally rose from sleep, chirping merrily that he was the first to arise before Toothless and ran towards Hiccup, hugging her leather strapped leg. Hushing him to not waken Toothless and examined his wing. It seemed better and she was sure he'd be able to fly in no time, but he whimpered falsely seeing the concern in her eyes fade away. After second guessing herself, she exited the cave with several baskets, Torch following behind as she loaded The Hopeful Puffin before pushing it out to the warming morning waters.

The sun was beginning to rise and she could see the slow speckles of first light touching the waters with its warm fingers towards the vessel. Hiccup rowed the boat a fair distance before tossing over the nets, Torch watching closely as she performed every task like lowering the sail and dropping the small stone anchor overboard. He was so fascinated by her every movement that he felt he couldn't blink lest he missed her doing something amazing. His gaze on her was distracted as small bubbles formed over the side of the boat and from it, popped up the head of a Scaludron.

He held his head high before bowing to the young human queen of dragons, greeting her with fair winds and tides.

"Atlas, _Good morning,"_ she said in a mixture of her tongue and his.

"_And a fair morning to you, young Queen Hiccup. I see you are without your wary Night Fury of a partner and I must say it is a finer day not having to hear his insisting rambles and muttering, but to be young and in love as they say…" _The Scaludron continued and even though Hiccup could only make out little pieces of his nearly one-sided conversation, she was happy to see him. "_Where is that chap? Hasn't run off on such a beautiful lady such as yourself, has he?"_

Hiccup shook her head as she pulled on the netting to retrieve the last catch, Atlas talking for so long she managed to finish her fishing. "_Sleep."_

"_On such a glorious day? The nerve of some youths I must say… I don't understand how and why you put up with his uncouth mannerisms at times, my lady, when you are quite possibly the most civil creature I have met and I've seen the world over innumerable times."_

"_Love,"_ Hiccup blushed as she grinned and confessed to her Scaludron friend.

Torch watch as the honey glow sunshine touched Hiccup's face, lighting up her smile even more and making her peridot eyes sparkle with an amber flare. She gave off this energy, this aura of radiance and it drew the young dragon to her in a way he never thought possible. This Hiccup, was the kindest, sweetest, and nicest creature he had ever met and she was his friend. But she saw that nasty, mean Night Fury, Toothless as her love? He felt Hiccup deserved better than that. She deserved someone who would hold her at night and go on fishing trips with her, like him perhaps?

"_Aw, innocent adoration, what it does to us at times?" _Atlas cooed. "_Love can be a powerful force. Sometimes more so than a typhoon… I'll leave you to be, my lady, you and your small little friend here."_ Before Torch could tell the water dragon he was not little and was almost an adult, he sank back into the deep, leaving the queen and the small one on the Hopeful Puffin.

Hiccup smiled as she reached out to grab the last fish when the texture felt different, slimy almost and looking down she could see it was not a fish at all, but a black eel with yellow stippled markings over it. She let go of the Clouded Smoked eel and panicked slightly, this was the first time she had caught one and it set her in a fright as it wriggled around on the deck of her ship. Her reaction to the eel sparked an idea in Torch's head and he dove down and quickly slurped up the delicious meal in one go. Hiccup was about to protest but seeing his seemed alright eating it she wondered if it was a natural diet choice for him.

"Wow, Torch, thank you. You're one of a kind," she lowered herself to pet him under the chin, to which he full heartedly accepted. "Toothless hates eels."

Torch's expression slightly deflated upon hearing the mean dragon's name. It was going to take a lot for him to out shine a Night Fury, but he'd try. He felt determined as they sailed back to shore, the morning sun climbing up to start a new day.

…

Heavy, tired eyes opened, Toothless stretched himself out of his sleeping position. His arms felt empty without Hiccup there and when he turned to see her, she was gone. It wasn't just her, the little brat, Torch as well and while he was glade the little monster vanished, Hiccup's disappearance set him on a scramble. He sniffed around for her, looked over the cave three times before racing outdoors to see her pulling up towards the shoreline, Torch by her side with cases of fish.

_She went fishing without me… _Toothless felt hurt. They did everything together. Just them, because they were a team. So why was she out with a new dragon? In his half-awake state, he wasn't going to think it over logically and marched towards her in a rage. "_Where have you been?!"_

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Bossy. Torch and I went fishing, that's all," she replied with a crooked brow. This wasn't his usual behavior.

"_You should have woke me up! You know you're not allowed outside without me!"_

There was something about his comment that rang into her ears. It was from a different voice and it seemed so long ago that it was said to her.

_**You know you're not allowed outside without me, Sis…**_

Her head began to hurt, and it spun out of control from her state of vertigo that she had to take hold of the Puffin for stability. She was confused about many things right now, but for now she'd focus on the one before her.

"I didn't want to disturb you while you slept and I can make decisions of my own free will, Toothless. If I want to go outside, I will." She panted firmly to him as she regained her balance.

"_Not without me you don't! You may be the Queen but if I tell you something, I expect you to listen and not be stubborn about it!"_ he was still on defense mode and letting his general voice out on her.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a subordinate, Toothless! I'm not lesser than you, I'm your equal here!"

"_You're NOT my equal…!"_ was all he could muster out before her face went from defensive to offended. He could have finished his sentence, that she was most important than him and he worried about her but Torch flew onto his face, trying to claw at him.

"_I-I-Is meany to Hiccup!"_ Torch cried out before being tossed to the sandy beach hardly, landing him on the side of his healed but bandaged wing.

"TORCH!" Hiccup shouted as she raced to pick him up, Toothless stopping her by yanking on her vest. He had it with the twerp, Hiccup was his and they were going home, now.

Fidgeting, Hiccup slipped out of her vest and ran to Torch, slowly picking him up off the ground. "Are you okay?"

"_T-T-Torch's wing hurts!"_ he mewled, acting hurt.

"Toothless? Why would you do this? What's gotten into you?" Hiccup's eyes were filled with fear, concern and confusion. She didn't recognize this Toothless and she wanted him the way he normally was.

"_Get over it and get out of here!"_ Toothless snarled loudly to Torch before running off into the forest.

It was the last time she heard from or seen of him for the rest of the day.

…

Hiccup waited the whole day by the entrance of the cave, hoping for Toothless to come home but he never did. The sun had already left the sky and the full moon seemed to be the only light in the world. She barely ate her dinner of beets and wild mushrooms and the basket meant for Toothless' breakfast, lunch and dinner had gone untouched. For the most part, she remained silent and on occasion would say little things to Torch as she checked his wing.

He, on the other hand, was enjoying his time alone with Hiccup. When he had left, she nursed him back to health with fish and a hot shower, something he had never had before but thoroughly liked as she massaged her fingertips onto his scales and washing him clean. If the Night Fury would never return, he could get used to this life.

Dressed in her nightdress, Hiccup sighed a lonely sigh as she killed the fire on the pit and sat on the stone floor where she and Toothless normally slept together. She felt so deserted in this cold dark cavity. It made her mind think the walls of the cave were closing in on her, making her feel cramped and the lost voice she had heard before crossed her head.

_**You don't need to be afraid, Sis. Bro's here to protect you…**_

She didn't have a brother, so why would she hear this voice that made her feel good inside tell her so? It made no sense to her and that frightened her a lot more than calming her down. If she did have a brother, she'd want for him to be brave and big, someone who could scare away all the fears in her mind. But she was an only child, and she didn't have a brother. She didn't even have her dragon anymore. Hiccup closed her eyes and let several tears fall. When she opened them again, she could swear there were two big glowing eyes staring directly into her soul. Two oval predator-like eyes that never blinked or moved, they just kept staring at her shapelessly in the darkness.

Hiccup dreaded looking away and yet she didn't want to face this demon of her own manifestation. Curling her body, Hiccup trembled from the cold and from fear as she could feel the two eyes watching her every breath in the shadows…


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again and thank you for your patience. In this chapter, we continue with the troubles between Hiccup and Toothless, from their loneliness to the unfortunate accident that could scar the both of them for life. Posting this chapter 10-16-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 6-8 days. In the next chapter, we will jump over to see how the people of Berk are faring now with dragons everywhere and the animals having to learn to take to the adjustment as well. After that, we will finish off the Torch Saga. I'd like to thank Warrior Nun for being an amazing beta reader, This chapter contains dark undertones as well as violence. Once again, thank you so much for your patience and I do hope it was worth the wait. Please enjoy._

…

Slowly, Hiccup inhaled and exhaled in a soothing rhythm after what felt like long hours of restlessness with her eyes closed. It felt like forever that the glowing orbs of another existence watched her, doing nothing but staring as she breathed. The manifestation didn't move, didn't seem to have a breath or seemed to blink but this was something Hiccup wasn't too sure on since she refused to open her eyes and acknowledge its presence. At first she thought it was Toothless, but she could feel something different from this force than the one she was accustomed to with him. And if it was him, wouldn't she be able to hear his breathing, sense his warmth, and know for certain it was him? When sleep finally took hold of her, her body felt stiff and weightless but in reality she was shivering in a cold sweat, groaning inaudibly holding Torch as close and firm as possible to share in his warmth while he remained oblivious to her troubles, snoring loudly and nuzzling onto her bosom.

As Hiccup's world began to grow cloudy, veiled by whispers of mist and mystery, a light before her transported her into a surreal dream:

_She found herself in the middle of an endless golden tall heather, swaying peacefully in the afternoon sun as long boulders of crystals in assorted shades and sizes shined their colors in mesmerizing patterns like a kaleidoscope. _

_Hiccup could trace her fingertips over the grass as she walked forward, a warm kiss of sunshine making her feel cozy and relaxed. The smell of freshly disturbed earth and autumn winds wafted into her nose with every step she took and the clouds in the sky were pearl, iridescent as the light pierced through them, creating cooling shadows on the prairie before passing by with the traffic of nature. Turning to the left and then to the right all she could see was an ever going field of heather and quartz, her existence being the only one in this world and yet she didn't feel alone. If anything, she felt…connected to something. Hiccup could hear her own heartbeat, thumping along with the pulse of wind and for a moment, she could have sworn there was a second one just off in sync from hers._

_The sound of grass rustling behind her turned her attention around and before she could see what it was that was behind her, it seemed to vanish. Left behind were almond tinged petals, scattering in the breeze. They looked mystical as they passed by her, some even combing through her short russet hair and tickling her neck. _

_Turning back around to watch them, they gathered atop a large clear quartz, the sun directly in her vision as the outline of what looked like a wolf pieced itself together and looked to her with almond shaded glowing eyes of peridot like hers. She wasn't afraid as she and it just stared into each other's eyes for the longest of eternities._

_Lifting its head towards the heavens, the shadowed wolf let out a melodic howl that held a tinge of whistles, clicks and coos. It sounded harmonic, echoing throughout the land of prairie and gems as they glowed even more, blinding her with bright lights of the spectrum in the most magical of ways. Soon the light dimmed and the wolf disappeared with a puff of smoke. The sun then faded into the light and shade of the moon, cooling the world around her as the wolf appeared from the shadows and she could see…_

A loud piercing cry in the physical realm shattered the image before her life shards of broken glass and her eyes shot open, dilated as the darkness of the cave featured two shadowed figures, clawing and clashing…

…

Toothless felt a mixture of shame, envy, regret and sadness as he tried desperately not to envision Hiccup holding Torch in her arms, smiling like he was the greatest creature in existence. She had her eyes on him, only on him and it stung his heart to the very nerve endings to think of such horrible things. He knew very well her duties were to the people, not only him. So why was it that this small, good-for-nothing crybaby was getting him so riled up? Was he really jealous of Torch? Or was it the thought that despite his rarity, strength and dedication towards Hiccup, that he could easily be replaced? This was something he never had to contemplate before but now it seemed a possible theory. Toothless was accustomed to being praised, honored, placed on the highest pedestal because he was the best. Was all of that not important to Hiccup? Did she look for other qualities to measure somebody's worth? And now was he even good enough for her? He was so confused and that only sank him into a deeper hole within his heart.

He sort of envisioned it as them together, side by side for as long as possible, exploring the vast and untamed open world, laughing over all the fond memories, wild adventures and experiences they were going to have…maybe they'd even grow deeper in love? And although he knew plans were always subjected to change; that picture in his head just seemed so alluring and romantic that he just wanted it so badly to be real. Even now he tried to convince himself she was there in his arms and he was holding her close. But it wasn't her. It was her vest. The one and only piece of her he still had to caress closely: a small, sweet grass scented leather vest and it did nothing to warm him like the real thing. Hiccup was so close yet far off on the other side of the island in a dark cold cave without him and he hated that.

She looked so frightened, so ashamed of him for lashing out on Torch and even though he knew and felt he was in the right that single glimpse of terror in her dilated eyes pushed him to the point where he questioned whether or not he was an overly protective jerk for no reason other than to hide Hiccup forever from the world.

It was now something he thought about for a bit.

Had he forced her away from her home? Her family? Friends? Everyone?

Thinking it over, the circumstances over her situation as well as his spur of the moment confession really didn't give her the time and space to think things over. She was so petrified at the time and wanted nothing more than to escape from her fears that he gladly, nay, longed to swoop her away from her troubles. Now that she was in no real threat by the Vikings of her homeland or anything else, would she want to go back and forget dragons altogether? He nor the other dragons gave her five minutes to herself when she arrived a month ago and they had already dubbed her queen which was entitled to new responsibilities that she probably wasn't prepared for or even wanted… She was free from her human obligation only to be pulled into a new set of responsibilities to a culture she knew so little about. He knew she was trying her hardest to please everyone, to make them smile and happy and forget their nightmares of years and experiences past. It was a valiant effort on her part but he could see sometimes the longing in her eyes to be accepted, feeling she could never truly belong in a world full of dragons. She'd never voice it to him, but was scared, and he didn't have the heart to tell her she was for the fear of shattering her frail world.

_How could I be so self-centered?_ Toothless scolded himself as his arms clenched tighter around the tiny vest in his grasp. _I'm terrible…_

It was a piercing cry that roused Toothless from his fatigued rest. It cut through the tree limbs and vibrated the exterior of his wings as he hung upside down on a tree by his tail. Unfolding his wings and landing to the ground on his paws with silence, he could see a tall shadow roaming in the distance, plowing through the forest like it was made of straw. Not thinking for a moment more, Toothless stealthily ran towards the figure whose cries could have woken the volcano from its slumber. From this distance, it sounded like a female, most likely a mother, but her call was too foreign to him and yet vaguely familiar in a way. Making his way through the evergreen jungle like a focused panther, he clawed himself to several tree trunks before landing on a suitable one to mask his figure and prints in the shadows as he looked closely to two little dragons chatting to each other in a childish tongue. Their appearance and speech patterns were near exactly like Torch's, the only true difference being their scale palettes, one tinged in teal while the other was bright as a summer lemon.

_Oh great, there's more of them. _He groaned to himself as he watched them interact with each other. Now he was curious to figure out the reason for this species of dragon to be housed on the island. Dragon Island wasn't really what you would call a vacation site what with its dark past and darker dragons. Toothless stayed silent, watching the two Torch-like dragons when a sound of a snapping twig captured everyone's attention…

The sound came from the left along with the audible noises of stomps to the cold dry ground, growing louder with each passing second. A terror-like squeal sirened all around till a full grown boar burst forth from a patch of shrubbery, taking aim towards the two small dragons now frightened and desperately flapping their wings, trying to get away but it seemed they were still on the young and weak side to fully take to the air and escape. This was a great disadvantage to them as the hog plowed forward, faster and faster towards them, even managing to thrust his tusk to the yellow of the pair, letting out a loud shrike of pain as its body was pushed to the ground forcefully before being pinned down by the psychotic beast with reddening eyes and sharp tusks.

As much as Toothless didn't like the Torch lookalikes, he could just stand by and watch as a defenseless dragon was being harmed, especially by a Scavenger. Before he could pounce off the tree to aid the small dragon, the tall shadowy figure appeared from out of nowhere, operating on silent wings and nothing could have prepared Toothless for what he was about to lay witness to. Standing at a tall and frightening height, was the female dragon whom had been roaming the island's surface for the past two days in search of her lost son. Her eyes were a blazing copper, crimson and coal black in the center as she glared at the boar hovering over one of her young.

Dragon Island was not place known for its pleasantries to the young, old or weak; a foul reputation left behind from the reign of Red Death. The dragon mother was well aware of this fact and feared for her young hatchling of her likeness that he was faced with a horrible fate and searched high and low, turning over rocks and burning parts of the lush forests with her wild flames of motherly rage just to find even the small trace of him. Anything that would and could sooth a grieving mother's heart. Now seeing a boar, foam dripping from the side of his mouth from fury, set her off like nothing else and spreading her massive wings let out a cry that could have shattered the heavens into fragments of glass.

Seeing the giant dragon before him, the boar bolted in the opposite direction, his fury now turning into fright. Luck however, was not on his side as the female dragon soared high into the air before turning back down, spiraling as a burst of flames soon encircled the fearful boar as he frantically tried to find and exit to the real life Hell before him. She continued to let out her stream of fire until the boar was so cramped in the flames he had little to no room for movement least he wanted to burn his flesh and have the fires bite at his still living body. With pleading eyes and shriveled screeches, the boar begged for forgiveness, but his message fell on deaf ears as the female landed and merely watched as he slowly lost all the air in his lungs from his pleas and the extreme heat before the tight ring of fire around him enclosed around him, burning him alive. The boar's body thrashed around in the fires, looking like a torturous dance from a hell spawn before letting out a final high-pitched muffled scream and subsequently dropped to the ground, dead. Flesh began to bubble and burst, letting out boiling blood and internals along with the foul odor of animal hair curling tighter before withering away into nonexistence. The flames continued to burn with the mother, her two young and Toothless watching in silence before the blaze slowly died out, leaving only the charred and smoking carcass of the boar, its mouth gagging wide open as a memory of his dying cries of pain. Left behind under the corpse, was a large spiral-like scorch mark, resembling the swirl of a typhoon, thorn-like barbs protruding from each line of a helix. If she needed evidence of her kill, it was the black marking tattooed onto the now torched earth.

Toothless had to keep his breath from growing too loud as a sudden reality came to mind. A mother dragon was no laughing matter, in fact, they could be far more deadly than any other creature on the planet. This mother was looking for her young, and seeing what she could do to a boar so easily sent a whipping shiver down his spine. That boar, could have been Hiccup. If she was spotted by the female with her young, Torch, she would not hesitate to take down and kill whatever was him her way. All she would see if a small, defenseless human girl who capture her son. If he wanted Torch gone before, he wished the little monster never set foot on their island. Every passing moment he was with Hiccup, his mother would continue to return until she found him and eliminated whatever it was that was keeping him here.

He had to warn Hiccup, now more than ever that she was in grave danger.

…

Once the burned remains of the boar cooled off, the two small dragons ran over to their mother, who lowered one of her wings for them to board and fearing more danger for her young ones was bound and son to return, reluctantly left Dragon Island for the second night. A fear struck her, perhaps her lost hatchling was gone, his life taken away by a mad Scavenger like that one. It pained her heart to think such things and she hoped if it were true that she exacted revenge on the boar whom took his life from her. Flying back home to her island, vowing to herself to return the next day, the female failed to notice the serpentine eyes of a dark shadow watching and glaring as she left with the wind.

Toothless was certain know more than ever that he needed to get Torch, the baby Typhoomerang as he dubbed it for its wild spiral flames and for it coming back each night, away from Hiccup before it was too late and her fate was met similarly to that of the blackened boar. Not waiting for an image of his beloved being smothered in flames, Toothless ran as fast as he could, back to the cave and with his chest huffing, managed to get from one side of the island to the other in record time.

Upon entering the cave, he could sense something wasn't right. It seemed colder, damp and obscurer, even for him. Adjusting to the darkness, he could see Hiccup, curled into a tight ball as she quivered in her sleep, her teeth chattering from coldness. Looking closely, he never realized she disliked the cold. When they slept together, his wings covered her, warming her up like the perfect blanket. This was the second night he left her like this and it made him want to claw at his skin for doing something to cruel to someone who only wanted to help others. Speaking of others, Torch was snuggled comfortable wrapped in her arms, a big sleepy grin plastered over his face as he snored. If he didn't need this little brat alive he would have gladly wiped that cheeky smirk off of his fangs, but alas Torch needed to remain unharmed if he wanted him to leave, permanently.

Locating Torch's tail, Toothless slowly pulled at it, his body soon following as he inched out of Hiccup's hold. He knew it would mean she'd be colder but it was for her benefit in the long run since he refused to have her become a piece of charcoal for an angry Typhoomerang. Successfully, he loosened Torch enough for him to finally be out of her hold and with great skill and patience pulled the little dragon towards the exit of the cave where he'd have a small squad return him to his homeland as if he had never left in the first place. Unfortunately, one of Torch's horns caught with a crack in the stone floor and upon being pulled, let out a small shirek as he saw Toothless trying to drag him away from Hiccup.

"_TORCH STAY!"_ he let out a loud whine as he flapped his wings, sending little sparks of fire to trail out as he pulled himself back towards Hiccup. Toothless however refused to allow him to return back to her side and soon the two were claw to claw, Toothless scratching a deep cut onto Torch's right side of the face, leading him to scream even louder out of anger and not pain.

The echoing cries of a fight awoke Hiccup and still in a daze could nearly make out the outlines of Toothless and Torch. "Toothless? Torch? What's going on?!" She rose up only to have her balance off as she wobbled a bit before running over to pry the two from each other.

"Toothless! Let him go!" Hiccup shouted, trying to force his jaws open and release Torch who he had by the neck. She looked to his eyes and with the moonlight coming out from hiding behind a cloud, she could see his eyes were slit, thin and wide with wild animal aggression. _What had gotten into him?_ She never thought bringing Torch here would lead to this as her eyes trailed to the small puddle of blood on the ground that was coming from Torch's face as he thrashed around in a tantrum. Something inside of Hiccup just snapped. This wasn't like Toothless at all. It was like he was long in thoughts of bloodshed and anarchy. Sure he could be rude and insensitive at times to others, but he never inflicted real damage onto them, right…?

It's not like she didn't know of his darker past. He told her he was a killer, a soldier born under the ever watching eyes of evil and was bound by duty and nature to be a monster. Toothless had always spoken so lowly of himself in this regard once he met Hiccup because he learned true remorse for his actions. She knew what he was but that didn't it was who he was. Yet, the Toothless before her, with demon cat eyes and an aura of death had her gasping for air.

When prying his mouth wasn't working, she sped over to the first thing she could see from her limited light: a wooden chair. She lifted it over her head and with as much force as she could muster, she swung it onto his skull. It was enough to daze him, allowing Torch to get away, but Toothless was still in a wild mood and lost in his frenzy glared over to the shadow who struck him and lunged forward, pinning it to the wall. The force was enough to bruise her shoulder blade as they collided with the stone walls and before she could cry out for him to stop, she felt sharp dagger-like claws sweep over her collarbone and from her shock said nothing as her body slumped to the ground, her eyes clouded with one single question…

_Why?_

It was the smell of her blood that broke his episode. He stepped back and his breathing hitched as his eyes trembled from what he had done. Red soaked onto her white sleeping gown, giving her the appearance of a ghost and her foggy eyes looking as though drowning in a bog looked to him. Her expression was a combination of a blank and confusion, her lips slightly agar and quivering. The moonlight entered the cave as if to allow the whole world to lay witness to the misfortune that was held within.

Toothless brought his right claw forward and could not only see but smell the violence be committed. He had slit the throats of countless dragons with these claws, cut open a multitude of Vikings in the shadows stupid enough to try and harm his battalion and every time he felt no regret, no mercy; Hiccup's blood on the tips of his claws, made him feel like beast. A monster. Devil. His mouth opened to speak, but he couldn't even usher out even a sound. He was speechless…

It was finally Hiccup who broke the long silence as she reached out for him. "T-Toothless…" she struggled to say it. Her chest burned with heartbreak. She could see he didn't mean it, she startled him and it was dark. She wanted to know why he hurt Torch. Why he ran away from her? Why he was avoiding her? She needed to know what was wrong with him. She didn't want to lose him.

His eyes widened as her palm reached for him and he desperately wanted to let her touch him. He's glad take a beating if she wish, he deserved nothing less of pain. He wanted to heal her, beg for her pardon, he'd could have killed her and it disturbed him far more than any torture scene he watched as a hatchling from Red Death's cruelty.

"W-why…?" Hiccup uttered. Her heart was pounding so rapidly she couldn't catch up. It wall all she could muster before beginning to pant from exhaustion.

That single word was far worse than torture, pain or any other dark natured horror he could imagine. He began to panic, breathing out of control and when her eyes returned to meet him, he could handle the look of utter sorrow and loss as tears poured down her now pale as moonlight cheeks. Toothless' heart shattered into dust and now felt like an empty cavity within. Shutting his eyes as tight as possible, it didn't help as the image was already framed in his mind. His wings spread out from tension, Toothless dashed out of the cave, skidding on the loss sand before running more.

He went back to warn her of danger, to protect her. Instead, it was clear she needed protection from him.

…

After the events of last night, Hiccup couldn't see a wink, let alone return back into the cave. After the shock cleared away, Hiccup had cleaned herself up in a bath tub made out of concrete she and Toothless built together housed on the far left side of the cave; a tall and wide cement wall with a large black pebbled design of a Night Fury with one red fin decorating the center. The water was heated by the volcano to a manageable temperature that was fed via long metal pipes she made and drilled into the mountain where a giant trough collected water from atop the mountains spout. It was a steaming hot bath, but inside Hiccup felt nothing. No heat. No stinging pain from the four claw marks over her collarbone area. Nothing.

She couldn't even think. Logic and reason went out the window and instead her mind was held a blank to everything that had happened. After her bath, she mended Torch who was shaking up a storm on a column hanging from the ceiling. He curled up next to her, somehow feeling a bit victorious and yet not so much. Toothless could have ripped him to pieces but only scratched him as a warning to settle down. Not knowing this, Hiccup came to defend him and from the confrontation, he might have inevitably drove a spear between the two. It didn't make sense to him. Hiccup seemed to always put Toothless first. When the fight broke out, it was him she went to first, him she called out to first. Even with the large marks on her skin and the blue bruise on her back, how could she still find it in her heart to love him? Call out for him in the middle of the night when she was in her dreams? Why?

_How could I have been so stupid? I'm so pathetic. I'm supposed to be queen and I can't even defend myself and truly hurt him…_She kept thinking, her legs curled and held close to her torso as she sat on the sandy beach and looked towards the rising sun, her eyes tired. Toothless was her only family here on the island and yes she still had the praises from the other dragons, it was him she always turned to and now he managed to turned away from her, twice. Three times if you add the day he flew off on her when she made him his automatic fin. _What am I doing wrong? Why am I still a 'hiccup'? Toothless, I need you…_

…

"_I yelled at her… I hurt her. I let my stupid emotions and jealousy get over me and I hurt her."_ He had been like this when Goliath found him running around the island, purposely thrashing himself onto trees and boulders like he wanted to hurt himself. He told him everything that had happened and looking over it now, she only had his best interest at heart and he snapped at her for it. However he could also see the reasoning's for his actions as well as the undeniable evidence that time was running out. "_She must hate me now. I do… I don't deserve to be by her side…"_

"_She doesn't hate you, my friend. You made a mistake, we all do. Now go to her before you make a bigger one_."

"_I can't. I'm nothing but trouble for her. I said she was not allowed to go out without me and when she tried to defend herself and another, I lashed out on her in the worst way possible. Do you know how creepy and psycho that all is? I didn't want her getting attacked if that female Typhoomerbang came around again and I managed to make everything worse. Now we've got this potential hazard on our paws and I refuse to let Hiccup get hurt by her or me_," Toothless lowered his head more on the boulder he was laying on. "_And worst of all, Torch is nowhere near being away from Hiccup or closer to his mother... He has no idea what he's put Hiccup into._"

"_Yes, this is a terrible predicament_," Goliath added.

"_And I know Hiccup means well…but she's so gullible sometimes it upsets me. I'm no picnic myself…I can't believe she puts up with me some days. How am I gonna fix this, Goliath? I want to defend her but I don't want her to hate me in the processes…_"

Once he was sure Toothless' tempter was gone, Goliath walked over to Toothless and nudged him to walk with him. "_I'll be the first to admit, you're a lot to handle, but I know if given the right patience and nurturing, you can show others your brighter side. Toothless, you care deeply for Hiccup and she shares those feelings for you, however as Queen her obligation is to the hive, not just you. You can't always be selfish and possessive and you know this. You need to find a balance between being her solider as well as her partner. I see the way you two look at each other and I like to see you two happy, but keep in mind she is entitled to do as she wishes. Not just as a queen but as a living being. If this Typhoomerbang wishes for her child back, we need to inform Hiccup and restore the balance. You can't leave her in the dark to these situation anymore. She needs to know and she needs to make the decision._"

Toothless knew Goliath was right. They both had their reasons to be upset and if they wanted this relationship, friendship if he even still had that, to work they needed to communicate better, which meant informing her when things were bad and not trying to be her knight in dark scales. But at this rate, he was beginning to feel like a demon…

…

During their fishing trip, Torch dove into the ocean and gobbled up several eels that were encircling Hiccup's tiny ship, slurping them slowly as he rose up the side of the vessel. He felt rather impressed with himself as he was proving himself to be useful companion to her and while she'd praise him for his deeds, the light in her eyes and the glow of her skin seemed to dim even with the bright shine from the rising sun.

"Good job, Torch, I'm glad you're feeling better," Hiccup weakly grinned, the chill morning air blowing through her ears making them whistle and her hair causing it to sway. The clime made the claw marks burn a little as she reached forward and cleared away the debris from Torch's long scar on his face.

From the icy north, a freezing chill crept up her spine. She wondered if it would be getting colder by the time nightfall came and she subconsciously shivered just from thinking about it. It was a shiver soon accompanied by the image of the dream she had had before the big fight. She couldn't remember the fine details anymore, all she could remember was sunshine, yellow grass and pillars of gem. The meaning of it all just didn't add up to her. And the feeling of those eyes that watching her before she went off to bed troubled her greatly.

With Torch's scales now clear from the salt water and bits of seaweed on his wound, Hiccup raised the final load of fish onto her boat, praying that hopefully this would be the last day she'd have to do this without Toothless by her side. Even with everything, she just knew he wasn't acting his usual self. From the distance towards the direction of Berk, Hiccup could hear a voice so familiar to her as she turned to see and a bright smile crossed her face as she waved eagerly to her guest.

"Gobber!"

…

Before exchanging pleasantries and long hugs, Hiccup covered her claw marks with her long-sleeved tunic and soon presented Gobber with the orbs of ore she had condensed and he took them eagerly, telling her the current weather on Berk was making it difficult to forge metals as well as their situation with the animals.

"…And so we have no eggs or milk for the townsfolk with all the animals spooked but Gustav is trying his best to remedy the situation," Gobber finished as he milked one of the female yaks Hiccup had lead him to in the forest, carrying the fresh liquid in milk jugs made of durable glass Hiccup had blown.

"Well I hope this helps, it's the least I can provide for you guys until everything thaws out," Hiccup said as she placed another bottle of milk into a wooden crate for him and Bones to take to Berk.

"It'll make everybody's day," Gobber added as he handed her the last bottle, making a total of eighty-nine jugs of milk from nearly fifteen different female yaks who didn't really seem to mind the small reddish dragon brushing his wings over their long coats during the process. "So, Toothless and this little one aren't getting along?"

"It's…complicated," she said lightly grazing her fingertips over the mark under her tunic.

"What does Toothless have to say about this?" Gobber asked as he mounted the crate onto a support hook on Bones' saddle.

"I haven't seen him since last night. We had a bit of a falling out yesterday morning and some words were said… When he came back, we…got into a bit of a fight. I messed up, Gobber. I'm scared, and without Toothless, I feel so weak and unsure of myself," Hiccup said as she tried to get Torch away from an agitated yak. "I know it isn't Torch's or Toothless' fault, he was hurt and Toothless was just a bit on edge. I'm the one to blame. I couldn't leave an injured dragon on its own and in the end I lost my best friend from it…" Hiccup looked to the ground in shame, knowing she deserved no pity from anyone. She brought this onto herself.

Gobber placed his hand over her head, rustling her hair slightly. "You haven't lost him yet, Hiccup. You two just simply have your reasons to be at odds and maybe this separation is for the best. Dragons are complex creatures, Hiccup. They operate on many emotional levels. Me, I've only got the one."

"Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup hugged him once more before seeing him off, watching as his image turned into a speck before disappearing.

She wasn't too sure what to do now. Her best friend was gone. She didn't know if she could face the other dragons. She wondered if Torch would ever be able to be out on his own now. Everything was just confusing her. Making her doubt and with doubt comes insecurity.

If things weren't troubling enough for Hiccup, she'd soon learn her troubles were yet to come when the piercing eyes of a mother Typhoomerang flying above the clouds and out of sight spotted her beloved child, with a human. She had returned and upon looking onto one of the beaches she could see a human, a female with a false leg, leading her young one into a cave. Even from her high height, the winds gathered the female human's scent and it verified to the mother that the creature that took his child was not a boar like she had thought, but a sweet-smelling, horrible girl. Surely this was one of Red Death's new way to lure young dragons into his prison, tricking them with a young maiden like candy before trapping them forever into a life of slavery and torture. It was a dishonorable tact, and she was not going to allow one of her children or any other for that matter to be entranced by this horrid vixen. She could easily swoop down and kill the girl, but then she might not get her son back. No, she needed to wait it out until they were both out of the cave and in the open. Only then would she have the satisfaction in destroying the witch.

…

For the third night, Toothless didn't return. Hiccup waited for as long as she could by the fire pit, sketching Torch's image onto a sheet of paper to send to Gustav once it was finished. He was a bit of a fidgeter but with a bit of persuading, she managed to have him pose properly. Once completed, she placed the page onto her table, missing a chair, the only one she had as well as the weapons she had used to assault Toothless with. She hurt him, she hurt her love, and it seemed like there wasn't any way to mend things.

Noticing her quietness, Torch walked up to her, wrapping his wings around her left leg for support.

"I'm fine, Torch. I just…" she wasn't too sure what to say. "Toothless is my family and I trust him, but lately…I'm not too sure who I can trust. I can't even trust myself."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again. I'd like to first apologize for being late on the deadline due to work hours and the upcoming holidays, I'll try to work on my time management. In this chapter, Berk faces a storm, the likes of which tests the limits of our heroes to set the balance between dragon, Viking and animal. Posting this chapter 10-26-2014. Hopefully the finally installment to the Torch Saga will end next chapter in 8-9 days. I do hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you and please enjoy._

…

Chilly winds from the north brushed the tips of a tall and proud alps on an early morning isle, releasing small flakes of crystalized shades to drift down from the high puffs to the thick forests of study and healthy pine trees. Carried away by the breeze, chips of snow twirled and spun in spirals as if played around by mischievous winter sprites before making their way down to the village of Berk. Below, many people were peacefully going about their day, busy with chores or duties to businesses while others rest snuggly under their warm covers, some even curled up right next to their dragons for comfort.

If something like this was done on Berk a month ago, people would have called you mad but things have changed and now dragons are as much a part of Berk as the people and the resident livestock. However, change is not always welcomed so warmly, especially by those whom were once considered prey…but for now all is peace and well.

A relentless little snowflake in particular, managed to maneuver gracefully between a slightly cracked wooden window of a sleeping boy with dark wild hair; peacefully dreaming about dragons and cogs and as if to wake the young lad from his thoughts, the sparkle of frost nipped his at the tip of his nose with such effort he crinkled his snout from the cooling sensation. Gustav Larson tightened his eyelids, knowing the orange glow of sunlight leaking its way into his room was just taunting from the outside and reluctantly opened his jade eyes to the sight of a brown and grey sparrow bouncing up and down his pillow, tilting his head from side to side eyeing Gustav with small black orbs. The sparrow chirped as he bounced as if to beckon him to rise and greet the new day.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Gustav yawned out with a wide stretch before reaching over for his helmet on the bedside table, oddly positioned on its side instead of on its base like he usually placed it, but in his half-dazed state he failed to notice this detail and was truly awakened by the cooling and unwelcomed sensation of water over his head when he finally put it on. For the longest while, he just sat on his bed in silence, trying to find the patience in his heart for his dragon, Fanghook, who for some reason felt his helmet just made the most perfect bird bath for his sparrow friend, Wither.

With droplets of water dripping down his soaked and now flattened dark locks, said sparrow perched himself onto Gustav's shoulder and allowed the dewdrops to plop onto his own head for a refreshing morning rinse, singing a merry little tune as he did so.

"Well, looks like my bath for the day is done." Gustav sighed as he rose from his damp covers, changing into a fresh pair of clothing, dried his hair the best he could and replaced his horned helmet atop his head before pacing down the steps from his room to the den where the smell of morning sustenance invited him.

Downstairs with his mother, Fanghook patiently monitored the flames over the pit just in case it needed rekindling as well as to watch the beautiful dances of cinder and smoke as Gustav's mother fried the last egg on the skillet. A hearty breakfast of eggs, buttered scones with fig preserves, smoked bacon slices, sausages, thick cabbage and potato cakes with a generous serving of baked beans were piled high on a plate for them to enjoy together. Gustav had to confess, mornings with his mother were simply grand with her home.

"Good morning, Gustav, you're up early," his mother smiled as she poured him some fresh yak milk into a cup for him along with a full plate of food and a small dish of seeds and berries for Wither who greedily pounced on a bilberry. "I already fed Fanghook," she added giving him a rub under the chin. "He's such a good helper in the kitchen."

"Yep, really knows how to liven your day, doesn't he." Gustav said between a bite of his warm scone in a truthful and slightly satirical tone.

"Off to go trainin' with the others at the academy today?" she asked as she sat down herself to start her meal.

Gustav had to finish chewing the potato and cabbage cake in his mouth before answering but managed to confirm her question with a nod first. "Uh-huh! Yesterday Hiccup sent us a letter about a possible new dragon species, so we're going to review her notes and see if we can find any information about it in the Book of Dragons. It's gonna be awesome!" he pumped his small fist into the air with eagerness. "What do you have planned?"

"Oh, Mrs. Ingerman and I are finishing off some quilts and mending a few sails and nets for the boats. Full day of work ahead of me," she grinned as she pinched her son's stuffed bean cheek. "Looks like we'll both have our fair share of work to do. I'm so proud of you, Gustav."

It felt nice to hear that from his mother. She was always very courteous to him but it usually came with the same dialogue of hellos and goodbyes before she'd leave off to go on the next scouting mission. At times he felt alone, but he'd always find something to do till it would inevitably lead to him being teased or bullied by Snotlout for a long period of time before Hiccup would silently swoop in and rescue him from his worries and troubles. Now with the war over, Hiccup gone and Snotlout a bit less of a bother, his mother was now there to stay and it make all the day even brighter and the house warmer just to know she was alright.

"Thanks, Mom," he said with a smile once he finished his breakfast, washed his dishes and whistled for Fanghook and Wither to follow him out before giving his mother a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

As they opened the door and gazed upon the world from the outside, they could see the sunlight slowly inching over the horizon, casting a warm embrace of light over Berk. The air smelt fresh and the songs of morning waves crashed around on the stones of the island. A call of several Terrors and Nightmares rang out as their shadows touched the healthy and dewy greenery, soaring overhead and sending out the morning sirens of awakening for Berk's people. The villagers who were up walked side by side with their dragons, aiding them in chores however they could and for a moment one could forget all the years of blood between the two as if it were all stories and fairy tales. Gustav, Fanghook, and Wither each took a collective inhale of the vibrant air and just knew today was going to be a good one as they headed towards the academy, the faintest chill of the north in the passing wind.

…

On the other end of the island, where wide prairies were beginning to become covered in light sprinklings of snow and where sheep, chickens and yaks roamed like kings and queens, two heated dragons approached; both in a tizzy over a collision mid-flight and were now going to settle this like two adults, by bickering and aggressing a challenge in the middle of a sheep pen. As the two colorful dragons approached their area, one Nightmare and one Nadder, the resident sheep flew into a panic, bumping into each other so many times you would have guessed them rams.

Landing on the ground, the two dragons sized each other up, extending their wings in a form of dominance and power, sending the petrified sheep off to the edges of the fenced pen like large plops of cotton. Luckily before any trouble could occur, two brave heroes swooped in and separated the commotion.

"Oh, not again!" one of our valiant heroes and local fisherman and farmer, Mulch, shouted as he and his trusty companion, Bucket, separated the two wild pair. "You go on now! Get! Get! Shoo! You know you're not supposed to be in here!" He pointed to the Nightmare to exit the pen and reluctantly he jumped out but not without issuing a rechallenge to the Nadder who too was pushed out of the fence by Bucket.

Once the two left the area, the animals calmed down allowing Bucket and Mulch to resume harvesting the essentials from them.

"Alright, everybody!" Mulch smiled jollily with a pail at hand as he limped over to a yak. "Time to earn your keep!"

Bucket proceeded with his duties by inspecting the chicken coop, lifting one after another only to find their nest bare, with nothing by straw and loose feathers. "Eggs? Chickens lay eggs, right?"

"Do we REALLY need to go over this again?" Mulch asked in a dry tone as he sat on a stool by a yak.

"No," Bucket answered simply before lifting a nearby sheep with one arm just to check if there was an egg under.

Mulch merely grimaced and sat up with a snap, "Apparently, we do. Well, pay attention, Bucket…"

He proceeded to go over how things worked, like how the sheep supplied the wool for cloth and trade, how the hens laid the eggs and how milk came from the yak that could be churned into butter. It seemed like a simple system to understand, but you'd be surprised just how many times people were left unaware or would simply forget, like our good friend Bucket. But even with the detailed description, Bucket stared blankly at his shorter friend, silent still.

Mulch sighed and walked over to the yak. "Observe. Just grab the utter, like so, and pull…"

Upon tugging on the utter however, nothing came out, only the dry and barren sound of sadness. Of course to an experienced farmer like Mulch this was a tad bit odd, but nothing a second tug couldn't handle. With a stronger grip, he yanked the utter with yet again no milk and the chime of liquid, only air as the yak let out an aggravated cry. He did this multiple times, harder and harder with the only effects being the long fur hairs over the yak literally fluttering out with the pressure of dry air expelling from the utter with such a force it pushed Mulch back a few feet and onto his backside.

"Uh-oh. I think we're empty… That's not good," Mulch's expression worrying Bucket. If the village didn't have milk or eggs, they'd be in serious trouble…

…

"Ah, uh-hah! Ah-huh! There it so! Mm-hmm! Just what I thought!" Gobber exclaimed as he finished inspecting the last yak around the farmlands. Bucket and Mulch had sent an airmail to the chief about the situation and he and Gobber were there in no time thanks to Bones. Now after closely examining each yak, chicken and sheep, he felt he had the proper diagnose for their problem. "She's not giving milk," he confirmed their worries as he stood from his wheeled plank on the ground. "None of them are."

"We know that, Gobber," Stoick replied, already at his wit's end. "We want to know why?"

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat," Gobber began to reminisce. "She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight… The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk."

"So what are you saying, Gobber?" Stoick confusingly asked, not too sure how this story applied to their current dilemma.

"Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons," he established this hypothesis by motioning over to Bones, calmly and silently staring at the trembling sheep on the farthest side of the fence from him. "We stopped fighting the dragons, so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked."

Trying to make a good first impression on the small farm animals, Bones let out a loud and respectful roar which only caused many of the yaks and chickens to flee the sight in a panic and several sheep to freeze and faint stiffly onto their sides.

"Like I said: Spooked."

Off to the far right of the farm, Bucket began to groan in pain, holding the top of his bucket on his head. His spine began to tingle and he was experiencing the worst headache of his life. Soon his whole body was swaying back and forth, up and down and side to side from the torture, his moans getting louder as the others watch him perform his dance of agony.

"Uh-oh, your bucket's not tightening on ya, is it?" Mulch asked.

"Noooo! I'm just…" was all poor Bucket could muster before the sound of shrinking metal constricted over his noggin with such a grip, he yowled out so loud it seemed the entire island could hear his cries "FINNNE!" All his energy vanished and soon he was laying on the cold earth, hoping for some relief from the snow laced soil.

Concerned, Mulch ran to his side, the sound of metal shrinking and creaking in the air. "Well whenever his bucket gets tight, it means a storm is coming."

"No storm! Everything's fine!" Bucket groaned out to the chief and the blacksmith who were now confused themselves with the contradictory information.

"Bucket…" Mulch pressed for a confession.

"I don't want there to be a storm!" the tall blonde man whined. "If lightning strikes me bucket, I could end up less intelligent."

Once again the pail atop his head held tighter and tighter, only making Bucket scream out in more pain. Mulch reached out and tried to tug on the bucket, only to find it locked tight over his friend's dome.

"Oh, ho, ho, that's one tight bucket," he said with a clang to the vessel with his hooked hand. "And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm."

"But that's crazy," Stoick began. "Storms don't hit this early in the season."

"And besides, whoever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket?" Gobber added with a laugh. "That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for."

"If you recall, that bucket of his predicted the Blizzard of Olaf, the very storm you two were trapped in years ago," Mulch informed as he marched forward to the two naysayers.

"That was a bad one. It took us a week just to dig Mildew out," Bucket managed as he held onto his aching head.

"And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered," Mulch finished before turning over to his chief with a serious look on his brownish messy beard. "Trust the bucket, Stoick."

"You trust the bucket, I want a second opinion. Let's go, Gobber," Stoick said as they both made their way towards the Boneknapper, chasing around a yak.

"You know you're not helping by doing that, Bones," Gobber scolded as he grabbed the railings and climbed aboard the saddle before flying off to Gothi's hut as the skies began to darken and become grey.

It didn't take long for them to get to her, she and Etch outside the hut. Once they landed, Stoick and Gobber walked over to the elderly woman, watching Etch closely as she shot spines from her tail onto a wooden plank over the window.

"Gothi, I've come for your counsel ," Stoick greeted as he and Gobber lowered their heads in respect for the wise sage. "Is there going to be a storm?"

The grey haired elder lowered herself and opened a large bag of sand onto the edge of her wooden plank porch precariously overlooking the open ocean and pointed sea stacks. After pouring a fair amount out, she reached out for her long wooden staff and slowly scribed in her message of wisdom.

"What's she sayin', Gobber?" Stoick asked with great curiosity over the figures marked out in the pale sand.

"She says, '_What do you think?_'" Gobber translated as she finished. "Heh?" He looked over to Stoick utterly confused, he read her message perfectly and yet it provided them with no new knowledge, only more questions.

Gothi and Etch rolled their eyes and sighed before pointing to the hut, boarded up with a table, sandbags and planks over every possible opening.

Both men now knew and exchanged amazed glances before turning back to Gothi.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Stoick. "Was it the chicken bones or the goose feet?"

This time it was Etch who flew over and carved out several images onto the clear patch of sand while Gobber translated yet again. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Yep. She says they could hear Bucket screaming from way up here."

Trust the bucket…

…

"…So as we can see from Stormfly's excellent demonstration, a dragon's wings can block the snow as well as sunlight like an umbrella," Gustav said as Stormfly hovered her wings over her eyes. After their reviewing of Hiccup's notes, they spent the rest of the day on a lesson of how dragons adapt to certain environments and how those adaptations give them advantages over others. "However, for those dragons that possess a shorter wingspan, like Whispering Deaths, they develop their own unique way to deal with the elements. They burrow underground tunnels where there is limited light for their sensitive eyes as well as for the warmth of the soil." Gustav said pointing to a diagram draw onto a large slab of soapstone. "With their rotating sets of teeth, they eat through solid stone, making them master diggers and excellent dragons for navigating in dark caverns."

Fishlegs raised his hand off to the far right of the arena, to which Gustav acknowledged. "I've never heard of anything like that, not even in the Book of Dragons!" he smiled, eager to learn.

"Yep, every day we learn something new about dragons and with every discovery," Gustav said as he reached out for the book. "We add new information and update from where our ancestors left off. Remember, today's lesson is about new experiences, so your homework today is to learn something new about your dragons, something you never thought they could do."

"Wait, this is the first day and we're already getting homework? What a rip-off!" Snotlout slightly complained.

"I know, must be so difficult for you when your dragon does the exact opposite of what you tell him," Aarne teased with a smirk as he preened Stormfly's snow covered wings.

"Hey, he's a free-spirited warrior, like me," Snotlout answered back smugly. "You can't cage his inner warrior."

"I have a question!" Tuffnut shouted. "When did the Chief join the academy?"

Gustav looked over to the entrance where Stoick the Vast walked in, looking around at the changes in the arena. For starters, the Riders had spent a good chunk of the previous day scrubbing the stone walls and floor to wash away the smell of death and blood, with only one spot remaining untouched; the area where Hiccup's blood and scent still lingered. The weapon racks were now replaced with shovels and barrels of fish and even the metal cage doors were exchanged for a more open design to allow in light and air. If he didn't know better, he'd say this couldn't have possibly been the very grounds where countless dragons and Vikings lost their lives to violence and war. Now it was a beacon of knowledge, hope and peace for both creatures and hopefully soon, for so many more.

"Chief, what a pleasant surprise this fine evening. Can I help you with something?" Gustav asked as he shook the large man's hand.

"As a matter of fact, you can. I came here to make a request as well as to file a bit of a complaint."

"Whoa, first day and we're already getting complaints…" Ruffnut said.

"And it wasn't from us this time? We really need to step up our game," Tuffnut finished.

"How can the Academy be of service, Chief?" Gustav's voice cracked slightly. He didn't want to have any complaints already, he only just started.

"You might want to follow me, this is something everyone with authority needs to hear," Stoick motioned for the young lad to follow.

"Me? An authority figure?"

"You're the only one on the island with the most dragon experience and knowledge. We trust you and your abilities, Gustav."

It was a lot of responsibility to hold over his shoulders. To be in a certain possession of power meant leading others and knowing what decisions to make and above all, to make the right ones. Nodding his head, Gustav dismissed the class and followed his chief over to the Haddock residence where hopefully he'd not disappoint everyone.

…

The moon was already out and many of the villagers had either closed shop or were heading home to have dinners with their families. Dragons were moving over to their nests, scattered around the village or to the windmills on the farm side of Berk where many of them called a residence right by the very animals they frightened. Inside the Haddock home, the smell of burning pine wood and ash filled the air as the fire pit roared on the chilly night, a little indication of frost yet to come.

"With a bad storm comin', we could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months," Stoick paced around the main room, the crackling fire being the only other sound over his voice. There to oversee the meeting was Gobber, Gothi, Gustav, Wither, and Fanghook.

"But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter. Devastating winter isn't due for another month," said Gustav. From the looks of things outside, everything was perfectly normal for Berk. Sure it was a bit brisk for this night during this time of year but what do you expect from a place with its dominating season being winter?

"Not according to Gothi," Stoick said with Gothi nodding her head in agreement.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather."

"No, but you and your riders can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have provisions to live on asides from the vegetables and fruit in storage and I highly doubt we can all last with that if this storm freezes everything." Stoick added as the front door opened and in arrived Bucket and Mulch, a pail in Mulch's hand.

"Any luck?" Stoick asked as he retrieved the bucket filled only with weightless air.

"Not a drop. And this is after yankin' on that poor yak for three hours," Mulch answered.

It wasn't really the news Stoick was hoping to hear, and he sighed heavily from the crisis at hands. Businesses needed these supplies, not to mention the people. As chief, he had to be able to keep on top of things like these but he was finding it all so difficult now with Hiccup gone. When she was still around, it was her who usually took care of the animal tending on the side with the local farmers and would help with deliveries to the plaza when work in the forge was slow. It was one of the many things Stoick missed most about his daughter, that she was always there and it took her leaving for him to finally notice all the little things she did for her people that seemed a mile high in volume. He often wondered how it was she managed to do it all so smoothly and without error for so long.

Everyone in the room then turned over to Gustav who felt a heat of embarrassment run over him. He wasn't used to this much attention. "But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals, they eat fish," he defended as he tucked an arm under Fanghook's neck.

"True, but they're huge, they breathe fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere." Gobber said as he stood from the chair he was seated on. "The animals are terrified of them."

"Here's where you jump in with your academy and say, 'We'll fix it'," Stoick added.

"Okay…but how long do we have before the storm hits?" Gustav asked.

"About a week," Mulch answered from behind him.

"No problem, more than enough time," Gustav said with confidence, he was sure his team could handle the task with that much time.

Just then the bucket over Bucket's head tightened once more, this time with more power and force causing him to let out a bellowing moan of discomfort.

"Correction, three days, six hours," Mulch amended.

"Okay, less time. Might be more of a problem, but I'm sure we can do this," Gustav pouted, Wither cheering him on from atop his horned helmet. And here he thought today was going to be a smooth running day.

…

When Gustav woke up the next day, he could faintly make out the puffs of breath from his mouth as his teeth began to slightly chatter. He hadn't felt the cold grip of the upcoming storm all night which meant the temperature had just dropped recently and at a rapid rate. Gustav pulled on his covers tightly, wrapping his exposed shoulders in a brief warmness before even that wasn't enough. Outside it seemed so dark and yet he knew that normally at this time the light from the sun would have warmed and stirred him from his slumber.

With a lot of mental encouragement, Gustav finally planted his bare feet onto the wooden floor, the icy sting of cold crawling up each of his toes to the ends of his wild hair on his head. As he placed his warmest socks over his feet and began putting on his boots, a jumping action in the right one caused him to jump back and off the bed with a thump. From his boot popped Wither, chirping in annoyance for having been woken up on such a dreadful day and right when he was dreaming about a warm nest.

"Sorry, Wither," Gustav apologized as he walked into the bath room to be welcomed by an icy cold shower and constant shivers. At this moment, he would have preferred a helmet bird bath like yesterday.

On his way down the steps, he noticed the smells in the kitchen were a bit different from the usually when his mother cooked and he soon remembered that he had a job to do today.

"Morning, Gustav," his mother called out to him from close to the fire pit where she was stirring a pot of porridge with spices and raisins. Curled up right by her feet was Fanghook, humming lowly as the heat from the fire warmed his sides.

"Good morning, Mom. Off to help Mrs. Ingerman again with quilts, huh?" he asked as he fixed himself a plate of flat hotcakes, baked beans, a roasted yam and a bowl of porridge handed to him by his mother with a cup of honey tea. She placed a small dish of seeds and berries for Wither, to which he buried himself into before chowing down.

"Yes, I sense we'll be making more of them today than yesterday. Sorry breakfast so a little different, dear. The shop at the plaza was fresh out of eggs and milk," his mother apologized as she sat to begin her breakfast with her son.

"It's alright, I don't mind, everything is really good," he smiled as best he could without shivering as he took a big sip of the hot tea, feeling it burn down his throat and tongue.

"What do you have planned for today?" his mother asked as she dug her spoon into the thick porridge.

"We're gonna see if we can get the farm animals and dragons to get along so we can hopefully get milk and eggs before the storm hits. I'm kind of scared I won't be able to do it on time and disappoint everyone," Gustav frowned as he took a spoonful beans.

"I know you'll find a way, you're a smart boy," his mother said as he leaned in and kissed his forehead.

He felt encouraged, but that still didn't stop the little bubbles of insecurity from forming in the pit of his stomach. "Thanks, Mom. I better get over to the academy," he grinned weakly as he washed his plate once he was finished with his meal and walked to the main entrance.

"Gustav," his mother called out before he opened the door. "I'd feel a lot better if you took a warmer vest."

"…Okay," he honestly wasn't going to complain about this one this time like he normally would when she'd insist he'd take one. Reaching into a nearby chest, he pulled out a sleeveless fur coat with deep pockets that fit him far too big but felt so snug and cozy on his skin with Wither's even planting himself into it even before Gustav managed put it on.

With a warm vest, a filled belly and a heart full of hope, Gustav said his farewells to his mother as he, Fanghook and Wither faced the tundra winds that blew heavily over Berk. From the far distance, Gustav could vaguely catch a glimpse of sunlight before it was swallowed up by dark clouds that seemed to spread and grow like a bad weed over the horizon. As though the gods themselves were waiting for the storm to build up its fury on the Island of Berk and gobble it whole, it loomed overhead ever so menacingly and crept closer and closer with each passing second.

By the end of the day, Gustav wondered if a vest would be enough…

…

"Come on, big boy, you can do it," Gustav encouraged as he tugged on the large horns of a yak he and the other recruits rustled into the academy along with a few sheep and chickens to help get accustomed to the two dragons who volunteered to assist them with their task. At the moment, it was clearly obvious the farm animals wanted nothing to do with the dragons as they all boxed themselves to a far corner away from them and the riders' dragons.

"Ugh, come on," Gustav yanked the yak by his snout now, trying to inch it closer to at least one dragon with little progress till Aarne began shoving the dark haired beast from its back side. "You'll really like them if you get to know them," he said, trying to convince the still frightened yak.

"The dragons look scary but they're just big, scaly reptiles," Aarne added as his pushing finally gained them some good distance between the two creatures.

"Just like Snotlout," Tuffnut chuckled before the brim of his shirt was hauled, lifting him slightly off the ground by Snotlout with a fist at the ready before he stopped with an irritated look on his face.

"You're the guy, right?" Snotlout questioned. Even after years of being friends to both Thorsons, he still had trouble differentiating the two, even with the two of them fraternal twins.

"No," Tuffnut attempted in his most highest of voices.

Back to the two volunteer dragons, they both began to bicker over who could befriend the animal first, only leading the yak to panic and scatter over back to the corner with the other farm animals where he refused to budge.

"Okay, what if we looked at this from an animal's prospective?" Fishlegs suggested as he lowered himself onto his hands and knees and began to motion around like a lamb. "Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon," he smiled to the Nightmare of the two. "I'm just a little sheep here, walking, doing sheep things. Baaah."

As he circled around the Nightmare, the actual sheep watched the large blonde boy with little enthusiasm or emotion as sheep were a very difficult animal to gauge in expression. They simply stared at him with blank and snug glances as they chewed cud and listened to him bleat random nothings to the reptiles.

"You know, he doesn't really seem so big…" was what Fishlegs began to say before staring up to the Nightmare from his position to be greeted with the gapping mouth of large assorted fangs and a roar of hello aimed towards him that came off as 'I'm going to eat you'. Startled, Fishlegs raced over to Meatlug on all fours, hiding under her belly from the red and greenish-blue tinged dragon. "Sorry," he said with a quivering voice. "But I'm siding with the sheep on this one."

"Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore," Gustav said as he motioned the apathetic sheep over to the two dragons to prove a point. "Okay, there you go boys, over here." He managed to herd three sheep, two large of white and one small black wooled lamb, to the two dragons who both purring as they took large whiffs of the fuzzy creatures as they stood still. "And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear…"

As Gustav gave his speech, a thread of loose white fur made its way up the Nightmare's nostril, tickling the inside till he couldn't handle it anymore and let out a sneeze of hot molten lava snot onto the coal colored lamb, sending all of them in a frenzy. Springing into action, Aarne caught the slightly lit lamb and Gustav bolted after it, patting away at the flames with his bare palms and breathed a sigh of relief that the charred hairs matched perfectly with the little one's already black coat.

"Oh-ugh, at this rate, we'll never get any milk or eggs!" Gustav groaned in defeat as the ominous approaching storm clouds continually slinked closer towards the unprepared isle.

…

Outside the Great Hall, men and women were gathering, supplying it with needed essentials if the upcoming storm was as bad as Gothi and the bucket were claiming it to be. While Berk was no stranger to the onslaught of blazing winds and piercing ice associated with the cruel and somehow enchanting climate of the Archipelago, there were times when even the boldest and most tenacious of Vikings would turn frost blue from the blistering cold.

While several people were dunking long poles of wick threads over a cauldron of beeswax to form more candles and others were organizing food and medical supplies in case of an emergency, Mrs. Larson sat silently as she sewed blue thread into a patch of a quilt decorated in the shape of a bird and wondered how Gustav and the other teenagers were faring over at the academy. She, Mrs. Ingerman, and several other men and women worked on making enough quilts to pass around and despite the large pile of newly made and neatly folded blankets, they were still short by a few dozen. The howling winds from the outside that only grew louder had her on edge and every gust of wind the swept by caused her to motion slightly from her seat and had her contemplate whether or not to go check up on her son for his safety.

"Don't worry now, Gustav and the others will be fine," Mrs. Ingerman chimed as she finished sewing in a square with the picture of a deer holding a fern in its mouth. "They have the dragons to look after them."

"I know… I just hope they can manage to get the farm animals and the dragons to get along long enough for us to gather some milk or eggs before the weather turns sour."

"If there's anyone on the island who can do this, it's your lad, Helen. He's got a good head on his shoulders," Mr. Thorsons said to Mrs. Larson as he helped his wife gather the freshly finished candlesticks.

"How many candles and blankets have we gotten so far?" Spitelout asked as he passed by tallying up the provisions to hand over to Stoick by days end.

"We've managed to make six dozen candles today and fifteen dozen in total from supplies. As for blankets we've sewn thirteen dozen in total but we're quickly running out of material and sheering the sheep for wool now would be too risky for them," Mrs. Thorsons replied as she wiped the sweat off her brows.

"How are the food storages looking so are?" one man gathering logs for the central fire pit asked as he passed by.

"So far we've got plenty of water, vegetables, and fruits thanks to Hiccup's cove harvest but in terms of cheeses, breads and meats we're in short supply. I don't even think Mildew's cabbage patch harvest will be enough if this storm last as long as we think," Spitelout answered as he marked down the numbers onto a clipboard. "We can all survive on the cheese and breads for a short while, but our many concern is getting milk and eggs when those run low and we have to start using the vegetation to fed the animals. Another thinks is those dragons, we won't have enough fish to go around if the storm hits us hard."

"There's really a lot at stake. I somehow feel things would have gone smoother with preparation if Hiccup were still here," a woman cleaning off tables solemnly lowered her head.

"She would have gathered everything in advance and when it came to the weather, her, Gothi and Bucket always had the most acute senses for it. I'm sure she would have been a big help with the animals too…" Mrs. Larson smiled as she knotted the last inch of her thread into the finished quilt.

"We all miss her, but if we don't move fast and work together, there may not be animals or even Vikings on Berk when this is over. For now, all we can do is keep going," Spitelout motioned before walking off to deliver the spreadsheet over to Stoick.

From the entry way of the Great Hall, a blast of wind surge through and spread the large heavy doors wide open, Mildew standing just outside with a crate filled with as many cabbages as he could salvage. Slowly he wheeled the crate into the room with Fungus be his side as he made his way towards Stoick.

"That's the last of me cabbages, Stoick. Although I still think we can eliminate all this trouble by bootin' the dragons off the island," Mildew complained in his usual tone. "It's bad enough that they've gone off and scared the animals, dooming us to possible starvation, but now we're providing them shelter and our hard earned food. Where's the justice in that?"

"The Academy is handling the situation, Mildew. This storm was unexpected and we can't hold the dragons accountable for it and we can't simply allow them to starve either we want them to eat the farm animals as a last measure." Stoick replied in a bit of a mood, he didn't have time for a complaint, not when everyone needed to move fast before everything.

"Fair enough, but mark my words, Stoick, you can't have a dragon and livestock in the same room. It's impossible."

And with a grumpy huff, he and Fungus made their way out the door, leaving the room silent as many were now thinking the same thing. If Mildew was right and the animals and dragons couldn't be housed together, let alone near each other, how in the world were they going to be able to feed themselves? They could house them in separate windmill chambers over on the far side of the island, but that would mean people would have to go and venture out to gather supplies from them on a daily basis until the storm passed and that was if there was anything to collect.

For now, all they could do was hope for the best and that the members of the Dragon Training Academy had made some progress over the course of the day.

…

All night the waves crashed off the cliff sides as the darkness of cold approached Berk at an alarming rate. Overnight the storm had sped faster towards the small island and even with it in the early glimpses of day, the skies were a dull and lifeless grey. In town and on the farm, the windmills were spinning out of control in constantly changing directions as if not sure where this storm was coming from and on certain parts of the island the slush and ice had spread from the alps to the forest lines, some trees even with sharp icicles from frozen water droplets on the ends of every leaf. Winter wonderland was not the first word that would have come to mind upon viewing the scenery and the worst was yet to come.

With the biting chill of the air looming over the village, Stoick and Gobber took several long planks of wood and were securely boarding up loose windows and doors over the food storeroom. Small piles of snow and frost were beginning to gather and form over the structure and it worried the chief greatly as he bent down to retrieve another piece of wood.

"Just as I feared, we haven't had time to fully stock the food storehouse. If this storm is as bad as we think it is, we've never going to survive." Stoick placed the board over the doorway to the storeroom, Gobber handing him a hammer and nails to bolt it shut.

"Not with this inventory," Gobber said looking towards the beast-like clouds moving towards them.

"We're going in need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks."

"I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big wooly beast who sleeps in its own dung."

"Well luckily it's not in their hands, it's in the academy. Hand me another nail."

Gobber reached into his nail pouch, only to find it empty. "Uh-oh, looks like we're out."

"Can't you just make more? We're going to need enough to bolt up the rest of the houses before the freeze hits."

"I don't think I've got enough metal in the warehouse to use for nails… But I know who does." Gobber said rubbing the bottom of his chin. "I'll be back as fast as possible," he said as he motioned over to Bones who had his eyes over to the solid dark clouds.

"And where are you going?" Stoick asked confusingly.

Gobber paused for a moment before confessing, he wasn't too sure if this was something that would upset his friend and chief. "Hiccup just got a batch of Gronckle ore from her island. It's lighter and stronger than the material we use here. If I use that for making nails, it'll hold better to the winds."

Stoick's eyes widened to the mention of his daughter. A part of him wanted to join Gobber on his quest so he could see her, possibly convince her to come home again, but right now he had to focus on giving her her space and preparing Berk. With a sigh, Stoick looked over to his friend mounted atop his dragon. "Go. Tell her we all miss her and hurry. We don't have much time."

Giving a quick nod, Gobber gave Bones a light tap with his boot and soon both were off in flight in a direction away from the storm. If there was one thing Stoick was happy to learn about, it was that wherever she was, it would be as far from the cold as possible.

…

Dodging the oncoming traffic of yaks and chickens, Gustav hopped out of the way as the next day's attempt to make progress continued.

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear, is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too," he said as the others gave him unconvinced stares. If yesterday's incident was going to be any indication of how things were going to turn out today, they still had a long way to go.

"Remember Magnus the Merciless?" Aarne began, being the only person on Gustav's side. "He was a pretty scary guy."

Fishlegs shivered just thinking about the tall man who used to slowly roam around the village, wearing his helmet that nearly covered his entire face and his arms exposed to show off the many tattoos and scars he had acquired over the years while traveling the seas, killing dragons and giant sharks with nothing but his bare hands and if some stories were to be taken to truth, his big toes.

"I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark," Aarne finished with a calm smile.

"So during the day: Merciless…"Tuffnut gestured his arms out for dramatic flair.

"And during the night: Tuffnut," his sister finished with a big smirk on her face as she pointed out to him.

Tuffnut gave a quick punch to her arm as he got defensive. "Hey, that's a real problem."

"I'm just saying, knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me," Aarne added as he watch the twins now wrestle about on the floor before being separated by their Zippleback.

"Yes," Gustav agreed as he walked over to a woven basket and pulled out an eel with each hand. "So let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too," he said hovering the two eels close to the dragons as he stood between to yaks for them to observe.

The very sight of the eels caused the two volunteer dragons to hiss and cringe as they looked away but that could do nothing to mask the horrid odor of them in the air. Seeing these large creature cower in fear over something as harmless as an eel had the yaks feeling slight empathy, that is, until one of the slimy eels slide out of Gustav's hold and began slithering towards the Nightmare. His breathing began to deepen as he backed up as far as he could against the wall. With himself in such a panic, his tail started whipping from side to side, colliding with one of the sheep and sending him flying into the air before planting on the cold stone walls looking like some sort of sheep spider before sliding down to the ground with a bleat.

Gustav banged the side of his helmet in fatigue. Nothing he was doing was working right and he was running low on time. The pressure to help the dragons, save the town and bet the storm were all weighting down on the young boy that he felt like the story of Atlas holding the world and he knew he could do nothing about it, not even shrug.

"Don't worry," Aarne placed a palm over Gustav's shoulder, trying to help him carry the burden from him as well as calm him down.

"Worried!? I'm not worried. Do I look worried?" he grinned with a false smile, trying more to convince himself than anyone else.

…

By midday the winds had grown stronger to the point that people had to hold onto their helmets just so they wouldn't be drifted away. Everyone had a job to do and with the blacken storm just watching them from the distance, it didn't help relax anyone one bit. As one man helped pull the nails off some shields to use for boarding windows and doors, the image of Gobber riding over the far distance and approaching catch everyones attention as they gathered around to see what he had brought back.

"How'd it go?" Stoick requested, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Got the ore as well as a special gift from Hiccup," Gobber began as he jumped off of Bone and began fiddling with a crates attached to him. "Turns out she's got a few yaks of her own living with dragons, the only difference is they're producing milk," he lowered one of the crate and revealed to them the glass bottles filled with fresh milk. "Hopefully it'll be enough to go around just until we can get our own to start producing again."

Everyone started to cheer and smile again, delighted in not only the gift and to know Hiccup was doing well but to know that having farm animals and dragons coexisting together wasn't an impossibility, but a reality that hopefully would soon happen to them.

"Thank Odin for her generosity," Stoick praised as he lifted one of the bottle. The glass was strong, durable and shaped with a narrowing necks. "Place the remaining crates in the Hall with the rest of the supplies for the storm, this one can start being handed out to families."

Soon, every family on Berk had one bottle of milk for the rest of the day and while to many it might not seem like a lot, to them it was worth more than liquid gold. Mildew, who had been aiding in moving items from storage to the Hall begrudgingly took a bottle and wickedly cursed for each to be spoiled and bitter like his heart.

…

Fanghook hardly slept through the night as he would pace up and down the steps of the Larson home to curl up next to Gustav to keep his warm and then down to Mrs. Larson to do the same. He also had a warm fire burning over the fire pit to try and keep the cold shadows at bay and wished he could do more to sooth Gustav's trembles at night even when covered by two thick blankets of fur. The other day he tried to convince Wither to migrate or take shelter away from the cold, but the little sparrow was bent on staying right by their side, even when he himself was shaking under his feathers. It was pretty much the same around the village for the other dragons who would try to warm their human companions. Amazingly for being reptiles, they did surprisingly well in the cold and it was thanks to their internal heat and their layered scales that retained it. Although there were some dragon species who took to migrating or hibernating during the colder seasons, they were nowhere near the Archipelago and thus safe from the chill.

Many of the dragons without a home began roaming the open ocean waters for fish to bring back for themselves as well as for the humans and their storage since their supplies were very minimal. It was the least they could do in order to help their former enemies since their presence seemed to hinder their collection of milk and eggs from the farm animals and while they tried to be more docile and less threatening, it was difficult to do so when all the sheep, yaks and chickens saw them as predators.

By the time the first indication of morning lightly brightened the world, thunder and lightning began to roar out from the heavens as if Thor himself was preparing a battle on the unprepared village. The calamity outdoors rose everyone from bed as they jumped out and began their day collecting more essentials and sharing the last cups of warmed milk between their families and when Mrs. Larson rose from bed to start a small breakfast for her son, she was surprised to see him already up and preparing them both a meal.

"Hi, Mom," he shivered as he waited for a pot of water to boil.

"Don't worry about making breakfast, Gustav, I've got it," she said as her sock covered feet stepped onto the icy planks of wood.

"No, I wanna do this, Mom. Please," Gustav begged. He knew his mother had been working hard with everyone with making blankets and candles; she even came home late with bandages over her sore and pricked fingers and wax burned hands. She and the others were at least contributing to the cause and he felt he and the riders had barely even made a lick of progress and today was the final day for him to set things right.

Knowing there was no way she could convince her son otherwise, Mrs. Larson took a seat by the kitchen table, Fanghook handing her a fur shawl for her to wrap herself in as Gustav finished. He presented her with a bowl of hot baked apple slices, baked beans with the last bits of bacon and mushrooms they had, fresh flatbread with onion marmalade and a hot cup of spiced apple cider. It was a simple breakfast, but Mrs. Larson couldn't have been prouder of her son for working so hard and ate everything on her plate. Gustav gobbled up his food in a hurry before washing up and saying his goodbyes to start training before time was up, leaving Helen alone in the house with the roaring fire and Wither, whom Fanghook commanded to stay put and watch over her. She felt a tinge of loss as he closed the door and exited out to the whistling winds and wondered if these were the same emotions he felt when she was away to fight dragons. That seemed like so long ago now.

Savoring the last sip of cider, Mrs. Larson prayed for protection over her son as she herself prepared to start off her day once again.

…

"Bring in everything you need!" Stoick shouted over the thunder as he helped villagers place the final bits of supplies into the Great Hall. "We don't know how long we'll need to be hunkered down!"

He placed large sacks of supplies filled with clothing and bedding as they came in from the villagers. He saw men and women, young and old make their way up the steps to the large chamber, many with red hued cheeks and noses from the biting freeze. The effects of the storm were already taken their course as snowfall began to drop onto the ground, leaving everything in a thin layer of sleet that was much too early for the season. The sound of wooden wheels colliding with stone caught Stoick's attention as he saw Mulch pull a cart, with Bucket seated on it moaning and groaning above the clashing rumble.

"How's Bucket doing?" he asked making his way down to them.

"Look at him. He usually loved a wheelbarrow ride," Mulch frowned knowing his best friend was in terrible pain.

Thunder trashed over and over again, causing many of the young children within the Hall to yelp and curl up by their parents for protection. It was only the beginning of a blizzard and it only seemed to evolve into more chaos as every second passed. Stoick looked to the blue lights zapping from the clouds and glared at it to go away but it held its ground and only challenge him with more crashes and booms.

"Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here," Stoick ordered with the two nodding their head and heading off to the academy as the flakes of ice grew heavier and harsher.

…

It was already the third day of training and the dragons were already growing frustrated with the farm animals who they felt were begin very stubborn for not wanting to accept them. Every time they'd get near, the animals would become spooked and begin to gallivant like a chicken without a head. On his last string of patience, the teal and crimson Nightmare and Nadder began chasing after them, thinking that by force they could get them to like them but as you could suspect this only made things worse.

"Hey! Calm down! " Aarne barked as he pushed the Nightmare away from a yak by the snout, Snotlout doing the same with the crazed Nadder. "Get back over here!"

"Nightmares not so easy to handle there, huh, Aarne?" Snotlout teases feeling a spark of victory as he pressed his palm down in the Nadder's snout. The action triggered its tail to spike up and shot fast spine outward, catching him by his vest and hanging him on the wall like an ornament.

"Looks like you've still got a lot to learn on Nadders too, huh, Snotlout," the blonde retorted with a smug look.

"You know what I'm learning from this: Chickens are really…well, chicken." Gustav sarcastically grinned with two hens in his arms.

"What if we showed them how much they have in common with the dragons?" Fishlegs suggested only receiving odd stared from everyone. "They both lay eggs, right. A Terrible Terror laid one last week." He processed to scurry to one of the pens and brought out a large green egg.

"You're saying a Terror laid that? I find that hard to believe," Snotlout crossed his arms once he finally managed to release himself off of the wall.

"It's actually a fascinating process, you see the Terror…" Fishlegs ranted as he placed the egg down before being stopped in conversation.

"I don't even want to know," Snotlout motioned as the teenagers watched one of the hens roost atop the large eggs, seeming comfortable.

"Alright, see. An egg's an egg, right ladies?" Gustav smiled hoping this was the first milestone when the female Terror stormed out of the pen and hissed at the hens before retrieving her egg and retreating back into her cage. "Until the mother shows up and takes it back…" he pouted in defeat once more.

From the entrance of the arena, Gobber and Mulch motioned for the farm animals and the teenagers to exit. "Everybody out, the storm is here!"

"Wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals! We need more time!" Gustav shouted as Gobber lined up the sheep and gathered the last of the chickens.

"The Chief wants everyone in the Great Hall!"

"Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals, they're still afraid."

"Ya can't get eggs from a frozen chicken or training from an iced instructor! We need to get the animals in the barn!"

…

The barns were frozen solid in ice so much so that the windmills were hardened like stone and refused to budge even with all the gales passing by. The entire landscape was painted white in thick layers of snow that it was difficult to make out where the forest and open fields that once were so visible began or ended.

"So much for the barn…" Gobber said from atop Bones.

"There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch exclaimed over the sound of wind.

"The Great Hall!" Gustav shouted out, pointing back towards the village.

"So we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the same roof?" Mulch said as he swayed his hooked hand about. "We know that won't work."

"We have no choice. Let's go!"

Huddling the animals together, the dragons formed a barrier around them and the animals to lead them through the blinding whiteness of the world.

"Alright, keep them separate!" Gobber led from above on Bones as the riders herded the sheep closer at the rear.

From above, a shot of lightening took aim for a snow covered pine, sending it into splinters in front of Stormfly. The sudden event startled her greatly and her spines unraveled out and as she moved to avoid the falling tree, her spines collided and scraped the side of Hookfang's face. Letting out a yelp, Hookfang's body ignited in both anger and pain, upsetting the already frightened farm animals to flee and scatter in all directions as memories of fire and darkness filled their minds. In the midst of the confusion, the young Vikings ran around like marionettes on the loose, trying to capture the rampaging yaks and sheep with no effect other than being trampled over or having their faces covered in snow upon falling flat to the ground.

Seeing the animals scatter into the whiteness and disappear among the snow covered trees, Gustav put in his determined face and jumped onto Fanghook who took to the air after them. Before he could venture out, Gobber and Bones blocked their path.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going after them!"

"Forget it, Gustav! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!"

"With Fanghook, I can! I have to try! If I don't, we starve to dead."

"No! Your mother would kill me if I left you out here!" Gobber plead as he tried to reach for Gustav's railings but the young rider was more experienced in flying and managed to dodge his mentor swiftly and took to the open skies in search for the animals.

"Sorry, Gobber!" Gustav shouted back and disappeared into the white.

"Gustav! Come back here! Aarne will you talk some sense in… No, no!" was what he managed as he saw the young Hofferson mount onto his own dragon and zipped into the winds like a storm. "Not you two! AARNE! You're not going with…" When he turned over, he could see all the riders now on their dragons and taking to the air after the animals, leaving Gobber a bumbling mess as he and Bones tried to catch any of them but it was of no use. They we're gone. "GET BACK HERE ALL OF YOU!"

Gobber looked down to Bones and both gulped loudly, already hearing the lashing they were mostly likely to receive once they returned to the Hall without the animals, dragons and now children.

…

Over at the Hall, everyone huddled right by the main fire pit, the torches and candles surrounding the room swaying their flames wildly as the winds since to ignore the walls of stone surrounding them. Families were covered in large quilts and the dragons within the walls did their best to shield them from as much of the cold as possible. Many of the small children cuddled up right next to Terrors who sat on their laps like hot water bottles and the large dragons kept the fire pit lit as more logs were thrown in. Nobody said anything and the combined sound of chattering teeth gave the Hall an eerie and spooky vibe.

Suddenly, the giant doors of the Hall swung open, letting in the cold, nearly extinguishing all the lights and warmth from within. The air sounded like the piercing screams of crying children that had once lost their lives to the cold from the furthest reaches of the world and the haunting bellows sent even more shivers down the villagers' spines.

"Move those tables against the door!" Stoick orders as men began to lift the wooden stalls as if they were paper. They quickly ran over and bolted the door shut, silencing the howls for a moment before once again the doors swung open, this time Gobber and Bones pushing their way inside.

"Stoick! The barn's been destroyed! The animals are scattered!"

"Where are the others?" Stoick asked as he noticed on one else coming through the doorway.

"Where's my son?" Mrs. Larson pushed through the crowd, looking around for her little boy.

"I tried to stop them, Helen, they went after the animals," Gobber confessed and was more than sure he was going to be rewarded with a smack on the head for losing and leaving him out in the blizzard.

Mrs. Larson covered her mouth in shock and held in her breath. "Gustav."

Stoick marched towards the front door, a pain in the pit of his stomach feeling he had let them down in some way or another. He already lost his own child, he wasn't about to lose anyone else on his watch. As he and Gobber headed towards the exit where once again the doors slammed open, but it wasn't the children like many of them hoped but Mulch and two yaks.

"I caught these two," Mulch cheered as he wiped the loose snow over his arms and shoulders. "I figured at least with these we could start a new herd."

As they walked in, Gobber took one look at them and shook his head. "You might want to take another look, Mulch."

Doing so he realized he had two of the same gender and not a breeding pair and his face grew a slight red from not catching it sooner. "Oh, um… Never mind, boys."

Bones took several steps to go out once more but was stopped by Gobber. "Ah, stay put with the others, Bones, they'll need all the firepower they can get once the others run their limit. We bring them home."

Reluctantly, Bones obeyed and watched as the doors to the Hall closed slowly and the sight of Gobber's smile disappeared into the wind.

…

The sky had grown dark with no sign of the animals in view. Fanghook lit the way with a small channel of condensed fire in his mouth and looked from side to side for any indication of tracks of the smell of them in the air. Behind him, the other dragons followed close with their riders, knowing that with the darkness came more freeze.

"You find as many as you can!" shouted Gustav looking over his shoulders to the others. "We'll herd them back to the Great Hall!"

"Can we swing by my house!?" Fishlegs trembled as he wrapped his arms himself close. "I'd like to get my heavy coat!"

"Check this out!" Tuffnut shouted over to his sister as he proceeded to slap himself in the face. "I'm so cold I can't feel my face!"

Wanting to test out this theory, Ruffnut opened her palm and slapped her brother's face with all her might, sending him back a bit from the force but relatively unharmed.

"Didn't feel it!"

"That takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut scowled as her palm stung slightly.

Continuing to hover high, from the corner of his vision, Gustav could see the herd of animals racing further into the white jungle. "There they are! Come on!"

The others followed right behind him as they swooped down towards the yaks and racing chickens cursing evolution for giving them useless wings.

"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Chickens to the right!" Snotlout added as he and Hookfang flew by him and Meatlug, bumping into them and sending them spiraling off course. "Hey! I'm flying here!" Getting closer to the runaway birds, Snotlout and Hookfang glided low to the ground. "Chickens! Over here! Follow me this way, come on!" he motioned for them to go with him but it seemed this was doing nothing but causing the flightless birds to run faster than they thought possible.

With Snotlout's focus on the birds and not where he was flying, Hookfang could see they were quickly approaching a tree and angled himself upward to maneuver away from a possible collision.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Snotlout insisted as he saw the snow-covered tree nearly camouflaged perfectly with the backdrop of paleness and shouted as Hookfang made a split second tilt and perfectly avoided being hit.

"Sheep! Hey sheep this way!" Fishlegs commanded as he gained control of Meatlug and hovered over them lowly, gathering them all together into a tight cluster, bleating as they went along. "Hey! It's working!" However with their bodies so low, they managed to trap themselves under a fallen tree truck between a thick layer of snow.

"I got them!" Aarne called out from behind him and with great aim and careful flying shouted out for Stormfly to let out her spine shots, using them as a pen to hold down the still clustered sheep. "Gotcha!"

Unfortunately since Snotlout and Hookfang were coming in too hot from their quick flying, they dropped low and tumbled several of the spines caging the sheep, allowing them to escape once more.

"Snotlout, what are you doing! You're all over the place!"

"YOU TRY HERDING CHICKENS WITH A DRAGON THAT DOESN'T LISTEN TO YOU!" Snotlout yelled. It seemed the constant bleached background with the addition to the sudden flight change had Hookfang on a temporary vertigo as he spun out of control, unable to get his bearings correctly.

Flying over to help him, Aarne spotted several sheep heading up the mountain through a narrow pathway. "Gustav! Three sheep!"

"Come on, Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav pointed and soon they were closing the gap between them over the cliff side.

As the path up the alp grew steeper and steep, the small black sheep lost his footing in the loose snow and was sent hurdling down the mountain side, squawking loudly as gravity and the wind pushed him down rapidly. With the snow as a momentary cushion, the black sheep slide down until the snow lining ended and he was soon free-falling for his life as the earth below became closer and closer and right when he was sure his life was about to end he was swooped up and cradled snuggly in the talons of a yellow and violet Monstrous Nightmare. The black sheep's heart raced out of control and soon calmed down once he realized he was not being carried off to be eaten but to be rescued and was placed on the ground gently on a safe and open area with the rest of his pale coated family.

"Good job, boy!" Gustav praised.

"Gustav!" Aarne called out from the distance as his and Stormfly's image came into fruition from the haze. "The storm is getting worse! I can't see anything!"

The crying winds sang out like a horrid banshee as Gustav gave a soft pat to Fanghook's side. "Give us some light!"

With the order, Fanghook's body temporarily blazed up, lighting the surrounding for no more than ten seconds but it was enough to signal Hookfang to balance himself as he lit his own body and flew around the landscape, illuminating the way. From the distance, the outline of two yaks could almost be made out and Gustav pointed out for all to see. "Stray yaks! Twelve o'clock!"

"I see them!" Tuffnut confirmed as he and his sister rode closer on Barf and Belch to nab them. "And they are huge!" With their Zippleback swooping low and claws at the ready, they latched onto the two yaks and carried them high into the air. "I got the yaks!" Tuffnut hailed with a grin until realizing they weren't actually yaks.

"PUT ME DOWN!" a harsh voice from under Barf and Belch swayed back and forth. The shouting sounded very familiar and upon looking down the twins could see their chief giving them the stare that they usually gave when they were catch pulling one of their pranks. "RIGHT! NOW!"

Obeying his orders the twins tapped their dragon to release, letting both Gobber and Stoick down to the ground right next to some real yaks, Stoick swiftly landing on his feet while Gobber's face planted with the snow.

"Do I look like a yak to you!" Gobber shouted bitterly on all fours before getting up.

The other dragons flew towards the commotion, landing down as they were confronted by Stoick. Jumping off of Fanghook, Gustav walked over to his chief with a low head. He felt like he disappointed him, and with the first task given to him no less. He was given the responsibility to handle the situation and he failed miserable and let everyone down, now the entire village was possibly going to starve thanks to him and his lack of making a difference. Gustav waited to be told he shamed him as well as the academy's standing.

"You shouldn't be out here, Gustav," Stoick calmly spoke, glad to see everyone was alright.

"Chief," Gustav lowered his head with a meek voice. "I'm sorry I let you down."

Stoick could see the sadness in Gustav's face. He had really done his best to tame both dragon and animal to the best of his abilities but time just wasn't with him. It was a heavy burden for such a short amount of time but all in all, he knew if given the right circumstances he could have done it. "It's not your fault, lad. I'm taking you all back."

"Which way?!" Gobber asked unable to determine what was straight and what was back.

"Follow our tracks," Stoick said, but the heavily falling snow had already covered any evidence of existence and disturbance, leaving them all in the middle of a winter wasteland.

"So much for that idea," Gobber added as the hissing squall rattled the world around them.

"Sir," Fishlegs came forward as the riders gathered close. "What do we do now?"

Every one of them were shivering madly from being out in the cold for so long with only the light clothing on their backs to keep them warm. Stoick knew that too much exposure to the element of frost could kill a man and he couldn't stand the thought of losing several of the bravest children he had ever had the honor of knowing.

"Everyone, come together," he said extending his arms out to them, Gobber and him doing the best they could to shield the young ones from the blistering chill.

Seeing this Fanghook chimed out for the others and all the dragons walked forward towards the huddled group and spread their wings out as wide as they could to block out even more of the winds then the two large Vikings ever could.

"What are they doin'?" Stoick asked, never before seeing such a sight.

"They're protecting us," Gustav smiled as he could feel slightly warmer from the shielded area.

"It's their natural instinct…" Aarne added as he looked around to see them all, purring lowly in a caring manner before each left out a stream of condensed flames onto the center of the open circle, creating warming fires for them to stand by.

Soon, the difference was clear and everyone's violent trembles vanished. It was from the far side of the storm that Fanghook could hear the silence cries of sheep, all curled together to try and remain warm. Racing over, he went to their side, the two larger sheep fleeing from the sight of him while the black one remained still, watching closely as he nudged for him to go forward to the shelter. The bright orange light became a beacon of warmth and understanding for the young sheep as he could feel the lingering waves of heat permeate from it. Taking the first steps, he motioned himself over to the flames and welcomed the sensation of heat over his dark coat. Within the shelter, the flames washed over the scales of the dragons and he could see how they glowed and shined like stars. The fear he had once held inside melted away like the snow of the ground as he called out for the others that there was nothing to fear and to come towards the light.

One by one, the sheep, yaks and chickens came forwards from the white shadows to the warmth within the darkness and cold, their doubts and terrors evaporating like the snow over their bodies. Together from the tall and scaly to the small and wooly, everyone bundled together and basked in the tender embrace of balminess, feeling more as one than as separate creature from different realms. The little black sheep curled up right besides Fanghook's talons, content and grateful for having his life saved by one how could have so easily taken it.

"Your dragons are really something, son," Stoick beamed as he placed his palm over Gustav.

"Yeah, they really are."

…

For the first time in four days, the sun finally shined over Berk, melting some of the ice crystals over the leaves and branches of the mighty pines. From its amber glow, the dragons slowly rose from slumber, the thick layers of snow slowly brushing off as they twitched them and soon the farm animals and Vikings opened their eyes to greet the new day as if the storm had only been a terrible nightmare. Even though the air was still frigid and thick with the scent of frozen winds, they all could have been warmer than on that day when they all shared in the sight of the first sunrise of winter. Everyone turned to one another and smiled, knowing that last night was a night they would hold in their hearts as the first mission they completed as riders, as Vikings, as Berkians.

Smiling over to the sun, Gustav prayed for more adventures with his friends and even though he knew not every mission would be a success or that things would go to plan, he wouldn't stop pushing himself to do his best for his people and for the dragons, but most importantly for his mentors and friends.

That day, Berk felt all the bit warmer.

…

Mrs. Larson hardly slept the night before. It wasn't from the cold but from the fear that her son was somewhere out there, lost, cold, alone. She wondered if Stoick and Gobber were able to find him as well as the other missing children. She'd go the rest of her life without caring about milk or eggs, just so long as she could hold her little boy in her arms on last time and tell him just how proud she was of him. All she wanted was her son back.

A commotion at the entrance stirred everyone and the sight of the children's silhouettes caused a great uproar of joy for their safe return.

"They're back!" Mulch smiled as he and a better feeling Bucket walked to greet each of them as they entered the Hall. "And they're alright!"

Everyone cheered more as the chickens and sheep entered the room, thankful for them bringing them home.

"And, the animals are alright too!" Bucket added.

"Uh-oh! Here come the dragons," Mulch cringed.

Hookfang let out a satisfied roar that echoed throughout the Hall and from his back, let off several sheep who showed no sights of discomfort of fear. The crowd let out a simultaneous sigh of relief and smiled knowing it was possibly to have both dragons and farm animals living together in harmony.

"Well, will you look at that…" Mulch grinned as his doubts disappeared.

"Hey, everyone!" Aarne shouted out for all to hear.

Gustav walked in slowly, a chicken under his arm and a bright white oval in the other. "The chickens are laying eggs again!"

The crowd went wild with excitement as Bucket turned over to Mulch. "I was right, chickens do lay eggs."

"Gustav?" Mrs. Larson said as she made her way around people and saw her son. It took everything in her not to just break out and cry on the spot.

Taking the chicken and egg from him, Stoick motioned for him to go to her and without a second thought, ran over to his mother's embrace, happy to see her again. Wither flew over to Fanghook's horns and began whistling a tone of delight to find that his friends were safe and all around people began shaking hands and being thankful and grateful for all that had happened because in a strange way, it brought them all closer together as a community.

As the celebration continued, the chatters of a Terror entered into the Great Hall, a sound synonymous with one Terror in particular.

"Sharpshot!" Gustav smiled as his mother let him go and he reached out for the green and reddish-brown dragon, a small leather pouch on his back with the image of a letter with dragon wings. Pulling the ties on the leather pouch, he could see a letter within and looked over to his mother.

"Go ahead, read it out loud," she cheered.

_To Berk Dragon Academy & All,_

_When working together with a dragon, communication is key. Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. You almost have to read each other's minds or else conflicts occur and lines in the sand are crossed. And you have to have an open-mind, because sometimes your dragon knows better than you. _

_Not only must the dragon follow the rider's lead but the rider must listen to the dragon as well, because sometimes what the dragon is trying to say is something you really need to hear. I believe this can go the same way with others. When we all come together and work towards a common goal, we become much stronger and more resourceful from the experiences. I will never stop trying to listen to what others have to say and hope that one day, we can all share in knowing we are all one._

_Your friends and ally, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Dragon Island_

Everyone in the hall silently smiled, knowing wisdom and hope was spread around. Attached to the note was a completed entry for the Book of Dragons and Gustav couldn't help but smile and wonder what sort of adventure Hiccup must have had facing the giant Stocker known as the Typhoomerang…

…

Back home from a day of celebration, Gustav lit the candle right by the desk in his room and pulled out a piece of paper to read a progress report to Hiccup. He didn't mind that Fanghook had filled his helmet with water for Wither and snuggled comfortably in a new fur blanket his mother made as a thank you gift to Hiccup for all her help.

Taking the feather pen she had bought for him the first day he became an apprentice at the forge, he dunked it into a pot of ink and began his message:

_To Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,_

_Here on Berk, we've made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together and it only took us three hundred years. There was one slight problem…we forgot to tell the animals. It was a struggle at first to get everyone on the same track and it took a blizzard and a black sheep to bridge the gaps between everyone._

_We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them and now the animals know that too because it turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us. Maybe someday we can spread this peace all over the world and show others the kindness and warmth that is a dragon's friendship._

_Your friends and family, Berk_

Finishing his letter he whistled out for Sharpshot who eagerly zipped in through the window and patiently waited as Gustav attached the letter and gift onto him. After everything was secured, he took off and with the day done and the weather steady, Gustav blew out the candle and watched the small flakes of snow pass by before he drifted off into sleep about winter wonderlands.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again. In this chapter we finish the Torch Saga. With the threat of losing her home, island, and dragons, Hiccup must face her most dynamic foe yet, alone. I do hope you enjoy the chapter, I really wanted to show just how capable Hiccup is on her own now and just how much the dragons of her island care for her. Posting this chapter 11-5-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 9-10 days. Thank you and please enjoy._

…

A bright tangerine glow washed over the sky, painting it vividly with light. The cicadas and crickets on the limbs of trees were coming to a closure on their midnight serenade, allowing the melody of crashing tides on the soft sand to trance the residence of Dragon Island out of their rest. All around dragons young and old were beginning to stir out of their nest, spreading their wings outward to capture the warming rays of the sun and preparing to start their day like any other with their benevolent queen, Hiccup as their guide. They hadn't seen much of her yesterday or the day before, some only capturing glimpse of her in the forest with a tall blond man with missing limbs and the Boneknapper by his side gathering milk from the many yaks still roaming around the prairies of the isle.

One dragon in particular however, had rose before the constant sun even gave a thought about rising and was currently pacing back and forth on the sandy beach several meters away from a cave that housed said ruler, attempting to motivate himself to walk in and say the right words to her. These words would hopefully explain his sporadic behavior to the situation at hand with the Typhoomerangs, and with luck she'd understand and come to a reasonable decision to the matters at hand. The last thing on his mind was making a big scene in front of her, causing her to worry and doubt her abilities to govern, not with her physically and emotionally hurt by him as well as still being troubled by the inner shadows of her mind.

All in all it seemed like the endeavor of simply going forward and speaking to his monarch. She was a fair ruler and very kind, as well as intelligent for her age; she was also a human, his riding partner, the best thing to have ever happened to him, and his battered ego was preventing him from even getting close to the entrance of the cave.

Toothless had spent nearly all day yesterday gathering himself from the rut he dug himself into. The first thing he did was file down his claws to a flattened bluntness, not wanting to repeat the same incident as the night before. It pained him at first, feeling the constant scrapping of his talons over hard stone so different from the usually sharpening one would get from it. His motions were repeated and with every grind he kept telling himself it was all for her, to just prove he was willing to change in order to be with her. He tried to clear his mind of his jealous anger for a lousy little Typhoomerang named Torch, who had clearly overstayed his welcome on Dragon Island. He then retrieved Hiccup's vest he had left over by the scotch mark where he had seen the tiny Typhoomerang's titanic mother and memorized her signature of fire that he'd soon to never forget as well as inform a select few to monitor the skies for any strange activities.

"_Okay, Toothless_," he breathed as he loosened his tense shoulders and wings, shaking the rest of his body to put his blood going. "_You got this. This isn't the first time you've talked to her. She's just a girl. A girl you're deeply in love with as well as your superior," _he motivated as he swallowed the coal-sized lump in his throat. "_You can do this. Just walk over there. Be professional. Be yourself. And don't screw it up._"

Exhaling and closing his eyes to reach his final level of clarity, he relaxed. He knew exactly what to say, what to do, and how to make everything go back to the way they were. "_You're the Night Fury. You got this, man." _Upon reopening his serpentine eyes, he gained the confidence and stride to progress forward, certain in himself and his duties as both her soldier and partner. Once everything was settled and back to balance, he'd spend the rest of his days being there for her, even when things were rough and upsetting, he'd stand by her side. He knew what to do.

"_Hiccup, I need to tell you something…Hiccup?"_ Toothless announced as he cave entrance, waiting for a response, only to find the cave to be silent and darker than usual. His ears fell back and the first bubbles of insecurity formed in his heart, but he wasn't about to give up, he had to keep trying. "_I get that I'm probably not someone you want to see or listen to right now, I know I wouldn't if I was in your shoes. Shoe! I meant shoe, I mean…boot!? Whatever, that leather strap footwear thing you put in your right foot!" _

He had to pause to focus on the topic and not go off the railings. "_What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for everything. For taking you away from your home and bringing you here. For yelling at you and saying you can't do things on your own and your nothing like me. It was wrong and uncalled for on my part because you're entitled to do your own things and you're more important to me than anything in the world. I'd gladly give my life for you, and I'm not just saying that as a soldier, I'm saying that as a friend, if I can still call us that." _There was still no response. "_Hiccup, I love you, but you can be so stubborn sometimes. Torch needs to go and I'm not saying this like an 'It's me or him' kind of thing, I'm saying this because he's just a child with a massive mother with a possible vendetta over whatever's in her path. So please, I'm asking you as a friend and as your guard, let him go…" _

Again the cave was void of any response, not even from Torch who he was sure would have chattered something foul his way. Furrowing his brow, Toothless stepped into the cave, the smell of Hiccup and sweet grass lingering in the air but upon examining the cave was lifeless.

Hiccup was gone.

Torch was gone.

Tossed half hazardly on the stone floor were three empty woven fishing baskets. He leaned down to take a whiff and noticed they had yet to be filled. The scene looked as though she was about to go out for a fishing trip, so why were the baskets here on the ground? Examining the room further he could see the bath area was empty with the exception of a mended and cleaned sleeping gown thrown on the floor as well and all her belongings missing. Her satchel, staff and shield; all gone. This didn't make any sense to him, neither did the fact that his saddle and fin that were usually placed on the ground were now placed onto the wooden table. Speeding over to it, he noticed several parchments on the wooden table, one being a half-finished rendering of Torch. Something was definitely not right.

Toothless' once calm demeanor quickly turned to panic when he realized the boat was still on the beach and yet not too far off he could see a trail of foot and metal leg prints on the sand going in the direction of the east before disappearing like ghost tracks.

"_Hiccup…"_ he called out. Maybe she went for a dive or something and yet if she had he would have seen her coming up for air the hour he had been there. "_Hiccup!"_

He pressed his nose to the wind, trying to capture a trace of her but the salty brine of the ocean masked everything. Running back into the cave just to make sure he hadn't missed her in the darkness, he looked over every stone and turned over every basket, only furthering his worries when the persistent odor of her remained strong but her form was invisible.

_She couldn't have left the island, right? The boat's still here! So why are her things gone like she never existed? What's going on!?_

It was then a thought came to mind. Had the mother dragon returned and…

"_HICCUP!" _Toothless shouted as he stormed out of the cave and out into the forest, repeating her name at the top of his lungs, trying to catch even the tiniest glimpse of her. She had to be okay. She had to be on the island somewhere. And yet where was she?

By now the resident dragons could hear his cries and hurried over to figure out what was going on and managed to find him near the stream scoping for her anywhere among the dragons around.

"_HAVE YOU SEEN HICCUP?!"_ Toothless asked one of the female Nightmare's drinking water by the water.

"_Not since yesterday when that man came over,_" she responded, dazed by the panicked reaction to the usually collective Night Fury.

"_WHAT MAN?!" _Toothless pressed in a frenzy, his wings and shoulders tense again to the thought that someone might have kidnapped her off the island.

"_Toothless! Calm down,"_ Goliath flew down to the racket that he could hear from the other side of the island. "_What's going on?"_

"_I can't find Hiccup!"_ he panted in jittering breaths._ "Torch is missing too!"_

This statement put everyone in the vicinity in a tizzy repeating the phrase. "_The queen is gone?"_

"_Everyone, remain calm!"_ Goliath orders before turning his attention to the young black dragon. "_What happened?"_

"_I went over to apologize and tell her about the Torch's mother and all her stuff was gone!"_

Goliath held his breath.

"_Torch was a hatchling?"_ one Nadder confusingly spoke.

"_A mother dragon was here on the island!?"_ another called out.

"_Where's the queen!?"_ more protested, wanting to know the answers.

"_Nightmare, you said earlier a man was on the island. Can you describe him for us?"_ Goliath asked, now in need of answers for himself.

"_He was an elder man with golden hair and a fake leg like the queen, also he had a false arm and was with the Boneknapper."_ She eagerly gave the information, hoping it would help in the finding of their queen.

"_Gobber…"_ Toothless said looking over to Goliath.

"_What was his business here? Did anyone see him take Hiccup?"_ the Gronckle asked the crowd of increasing dragons.

"_They were with the yaks,"_ a Zippleback confessed. "_But as far as we know, he left with only the Boneknapper and boxed of milk and iron."_

"_That's right!"_ One Gronckle on the far right spoke up. "_She invited him to collect the ore. I saw him flying out towards Berk alone."_

The evidence wasn't looking too good in clues of Hiccup's whereabouts, only causing Toothless to hyperventilate. "_This is all my fault… I wasn't there for her… It's all my fault…"_

"_We'll find her, I'll go around and ask the patrol for any suspicious activities,"_ Goliath said, trying to sooth his friend from his anxiously attack. "_Everyone!"_ he called out. "_A lone female has been roaming the vicinity for several days looking for her hatchling! If you have any information on the matter, inform Toothless, the patrol or me! Fan out and scope the entire island from the volcano to the coast!"_

Every dragon let out a mighty roar and took to the sky in search of their beloved young human monarch, Toothless desperately trying to do so himself but with no avail.

"_USELESS FLIGHTLESS DRAGON!" _he cursed to himself.

"_Toothless. I need you to calm down and focus,"_ Goliath said to the Night Fury digging his blunt claws into the firm earth. "_We need you to navigate ground patrol, you're the fastest and know her scent the most. You did your best on your own but right now you need to trust the rest of us to defend and find our queen. We'll find her."_

This was supposed to be a simple day. He was going to make everything right and well again but he couldn't even do that on his own. Hiccup was missing, Torch was gone and he felt more useless than ever before.

The big question was still on every dragons mind as they flew through the air and turned over every nook and cranny: Where was Hiccup?

…

It had been difficult for Hiccup to get comfortable all through the night. The stinging bruises on her back provided her a challenge to lay peacefully and Torch's constant cuddling, while sweet, ached as he pressed his head onto the claw marks over her collarbone. She had managed to wash away the red strains on her night gown and stitched the fabric back together the day before, slowly sewing her needle and thread into the fabric while Torch had played with a ball of collected yarn. Now she was tired and the sun had yet to rise over the waves breaking of the shore and horizon however she knew daylight was but a few hours away.

Her body felt heavy like stone and she could feel the each goose bump over her cold body. Shivering, Hiccup rose from the hard grit floor, careful not to stir the sleeping dragon as she wobbled, trembled and walked over to the bathroom to hopefully wash her sleep and fatigue away. She felt miserable as she stripped herself and filled the tub with hot water, balancing herself on her right leg as she undid her left. Once her artificial limb was off, she slowly climbed into the tub, feeling small as she backed herself to a corner. For the longest time she just sat in the warmth of the water, allowing it to heat her comfortably before grabbing a bottle of sweet grass cleanser to wash herself from all the sorrow in her heart. As she traced her fingers over the wound on her collarbone, she flashbacked to the image of Toothless hovering over her with slit irises and a furious growl. When she compared it to the images in her head of him purring lovingly with large saucer-like pupils she let large tears form over her eyes before they dripped into the hot water, the dripping sound echoing all over the cave.

All she wanted was to help an injured dragon, mend him to health and release him back into the wild. That had always been the plan when she and Toothless met. She learned so much from him and his kind but it seemed she failed to realize the most obvious detail of them all, they were still wild creatures. She could try and delude herself that they were tame and easy to manage but the honest truth was she was on an island filled with animals that at any moment they wished could easily tear her to pieces. This wasn't the first time she had thought this since living on Dragon Island but it was the first it was really put into prospective. When she hit Toothless, he wasn't trying to hurt her per say, but defending himself like a rational being would do in that situation. The look in his eyes when he saw what he had done, the look of sheer horror and terror; she did that. None of this would have happened if she hadn't have hit him but if she didn't, what would have become of Torch? Was Toothless seriously trying to injure him, or something worse…?

It was a possibilities she didn't want to think about but she knew it had to be put out there. Exhaling deeply, Hiccup laid her head onto the concrete tub and wished she knew why all of this was happening. She needed answers and the only one she could truly get them from was Toothless but she was probably the last person he'd want to see. Today she'd go out and ask around for answers. Her Dragonese was still a work in progress but she had to try.

Off on the other side of the cave, Hiccup could hear fidgeting and chirping before seeing Torch flap his way over to the stone bath, perching himself on the edge and smiling over to Hiccup. Weakly, Hiccup smiled and covered herself with her arms. "Morning, Torch, feeling better?"

Torch flapped his wings slightly, showing her they were perfectly fine.

"That's good. Let me take a look at that scar," she said as she leaned towards him, running her digits lightly over the long cut on the right side of his face. It trailed down from his right eye over to the end of his jaw, thankfully not injuring his vision or hindering his ability to eat. A frown crossed her face as she cupped Torch's face and brought him in for a light hug, Torch taken aback by her actions. "I'm sorry, Torch. You're such a good boy."

Torch could feel the pattering of his heart increase as he slowly brought his wings around Hiccup for an embrace and hitched his breathing when he felt the hot tears streaming onto his back. A ball of guilt formed in the pit of Torch's stomach. He really liked Hiccup. She was kind and nurturing, paid attention to him, even saved him from a boar and Toothless twice even when it hurt her to do so. All night he'd awaken to see Hiccup with her eyes wide open but it was as if she was seeing nothing, restless to sleep and restless awake. The sore marks on her skin made him cringe just thinking that if she hadn't charged in and saved him, those markings would have never happened. Toothless was trying to take him away from her to who knows where and he panicked and in doing so, managed to get Hiccup wounded and Toothless going rouge for another night. Sometimes when her eye lids betrayed her and she'd sleep for a few moments, he could hear her muttering out Toothless' name, pleading for him to come back. Those times he'd press himself closer to her, to maybe try and replace the hole in her heart but only seemed to stir her awake to another cycle of sleeplessness.

They stayed like this for a while longer till Hiccup let go and fished her bath, washing away the last traces of cleanser and tears off her body before draining the tub, reattaching her leg, and dressing in her island attire.

…

After making her way towards the fishing baskets, Hiccup looked over the Toothless' fin and saddle, collecting dust on the far side of the cave. Seeing it like that, just lying on the ground like it meant nothing caused Hiccup's fingertips to tremble. Turning back to it, she lifted it off the ground and wiped away the light dusting of sand over it and walked back to the wooden table, setting it down in the center. It seemed like so long ago that Gobber and Gustav build this for him, the amount of work and effort that went into it. This simple saddle and fin were Toothless' only way to touch the clouds again, to taste freedom and be boundless to the earth, but not her. With them at odds now, neither of them could enjoy that freedom. They were both trapped.

"_Torch, sorry,"_ he whispered as he slowly walked over to her, placing his wings around her right leg.

With the Dragonese she did know she managed a few words to him. "_Not your fault. Fault mine."_

"_No,"_ Torch said as he pried himself off of her gently, flying over to the opposite side of the cave with a shameful look on his face, facing away from her. "_Torch did a bad thing…"_

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, gathering the fishing baskets for the morning run.

"_Torch lie. Not really hurt first day Toothless threw me. Torch wanted to protect Hiccup, but bad for Hiccup if Torch stay…"_ he ducked his head under his wings from the guilt.

"You're not bad, Torch," Hiccup grinned as she walked over to him with the baskets over her back, placing his hand over his head.

"_Really, Torch bad. Torch run away."_

Hiccup looked to him with confusion, wondering if she caught the right chatters out of his mouth. "What do you mean run away?"

"_Torch run away from home. Big brothers big meanies to poor Torch. They say Torch small and weak and big Mama's boy so Torch flew away here to island of Red Death to prove bravery. But stupid meany Scavenger hit Torch's wing and hide. Hiccup save Torch and very grateful but Torch make Toothless mad by eating all his fish. Torch feel better next day but Toothless yell meany things to poor Hiccup and Torch prove strength by saving Hiccup but only made things bad. Then Toothless try to take Torch away and we fight but Hiccup got hurt for Torch. Torch bad for Hiccup. Torch small and weak,"_ he finished after flapping his wings around dramatically to his story and the baskets over Hiccup's back plopped to the floor.

"Torch, who's your mother," she said with a slightly stern voice. Placing the pieces of this puzzle together she could get a vague image of what was going on here. Toothless' erratic behavior, Torch's appearance to the island; were these two connected somehow?

Torch jittered and panicked slightly to the slight change in Hiccup sweet voice. He just knew she was angry with him. "_Mama big and strong and queen of home. Mama very brave and not scared of scary Red Death."_

This story was already starting to worry her even more. "Torch, how old are you?"

"_Torch runt. Torch four, almost adult. Soon Torch be big and strong like Mama!"_

"Does your mother know you're here?" Hiccup asked with concern in her voice for the residence of the island.

"_Mama's got a good nose. She'd find Torch."_ He lowered his head down, expecting to be scolded for lying and now upon realizing it, possibly putting her and everyone here in grave danger.

_That must have been why Toothless was acting so strangely, he knew the mother was here and was trying to warn me. I could have put the entire hive in jeopardy by simply helping out a single dragon._ Hiccup mind whirled around the thought. It would explain why he told Torch to go away and why he was trying to separate him from her. He didn't want to worry her with this problem.

"Torch," Hiccup said as she ran her hand back and forth over his head. "I know what it feels like to be treated like you're small and weak, but running away won't solve anything; especially to an island once ruled by Red Death, you're lucky he's not around anymore... I know it's tough but at the end of the day you're not alone, you've got your mother and brothers. Don't you think they're worried about you?"

For the first time since coming to Dragon Island, Torch let that thought sink in. He really did miss his elder brothers, even if they were rowdy and picked on him, but he most missed his mother and how she'd fly all of them on her back on sunny days. His home seemed so far away now and the tingling of homesickness kicked in his belly. Torch silently nodded his head in response to her question and sank onto her lap for comfort.

Hiccup was a bit upset with the young dragon but she couldn't help but sympathize with him as well. "You know, Torch, I haven't seen my mother in years…"

The small dragon looked up to her with big honey colored eyes.

"I don't remember what she looked like or how she disappeared…but I know whenever I was having a rough day or was sad, she was always there. She'd tell me one day I'd grow up to be the bravest of them all and the strongest. At first I thought it was just to cheer me up but I now know she had meant it. I got taller, even if I'm still on the small side and each day I get stronger and maybe a little braver. She never let me down…" She paused for a moment to clear her throat from the heavy lump forming. "I think your mother would tell you the same thing and that she loves you very much and wish for you to come home. What do you think?"

Thinking it over, Torch wanted to stay and be with Hiccup and protect her but his brothers had been right in saying he wasn't powerful or great yet. He certainly thought Hiccup was brave for living on an island once to be the throne of the furious Red Death and become its new queen as well as to stand up to a Night Fury and live to tell the tale. And he also knew his mother loved him dearly and would do anything in order for him to come home safely if she still thought the beast ruled the island.

Reluctantly, Torch sat onto her lap and held her midsection with his wings. "_Torch thinks it's time to go home."_

"I do think you're right, Torch." Lifting herself off the floor, Hiccup walked over to the left side of the cave and grabbed her shield, staff and satchel, placing them over her back, and looking out to the still dark twilight before dawn. "Okay, Torch, we're going. Let's settle this, alright," she looked over to him as he slowly approached her with his head hanging low. Noticing this, Hiccup bent down to his level. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, big guy. We're gonna go over to your home together and straighten everything out. I'm sure your mother is a reasonable ruler."

Torch flapped his wings and leached his wings over Hiccup's neck in an embrace. "_Torch really sorry, Hiccup."_

"I know, it's alright. The important thing is we get you to your mother before anything bad happens. Do you know the way to your home?" Hiccup asked as he began to walk out the cave to the cool sandy beach.

"_That way!"_ Torch confirmed in the direction of the south. "_But really far, Hiccup's boat take too long."_

"Hmm, well I guess we'll have to find another way to get there…" Hiccup hummed as she weighted her options of transportation. She could go find Toothless but who knows how long that would take or maybe she could ask another dragon? But who? Snapping her fingers, she knew just the right dragon to help her navigate and with luck he was still around. Placing her middle and second finger over her lips, Hiccup whistled out as lowly and loudly as she could. It didn't take long for bubbles to form over the surface of the water and a long teal head to emerge from the sea.

"_Salutations, young Queen Hiccup and small little friend. To what do I owe the honor of this audience on this marvelously starry night?"_

"_Ride, please,"_ Hiccup politely beckoned to the approaching Scaludron, Atlas.

"_My lady, but of course! To sail the seas with a Scaludron is to sail through life with wisdom. You're quite lucky I stay over these waters for a good part of the season, the catches here are simply to die for. But I digress, where by chance will your destination be to, my dear?" _he asked with an honorable bow.

Hiccup lightly bounced Torch and nudged him to inform the bluish-green dragon.

"_We go to Eel Island!"_ he said with a chattering smile.

…

"_Any sign of her?"_ Toothless asked one of the patrolling Nadders. The sun was already high in the sky and there had been no further evidence showing up on her whereabouts. According to the patrol, there had been no sightings of the Typhoomerang female or any odd activities throughout the night. It seemed as if Hiccup and Torch vanished off the face of the Earth and Toothless was quickly beginning to lose his patience and hope.

"_Negative, sir! We'll continue to search until night if need be!"_ the Nadder stood at attention to the Night Fury, most of the island resorting to using the old military style of hierarchy.

"_Thank you. If you're tired, please rest, I know you've been up there for hours,"_ Toothless sighed with the news.

"_Don't worry about me, sir! It's the least I can do in order to find the queen! We will find her!"_ he said remaining at attention.

"_Alright, keep me posted of any new information. You can go, Nadder,"_ Toothless order with a tired expression as the Nadder flew off to the skies once more.

It had been like this for hours and his legs were already beginning to shake and burn from the constant running all around the island. Everyone was on Hiccup patrol, it seemed from the young hatchlings looking under fallen hollow logs to the old and weary who hovered over the evergreen for any sign of her. They refused to lose hope in finding her. How strange how a month ago they wanted to wanted freedom from a cruel ruler with all their lives and now that they had a just one missing they yearned to get her back at all costs. Soon speculation began to spread that perhaps she was taken by the Typhoomerang or that she simply left without even a word of goodbye to them forever. Had they been too push with her in giving her the ruling of queen? Maybe they weren't friendly enough towards her or did something culturally insensitive to her human aspect?

All they knew was she was gone and it was effecting the Night Fury far worse than anyone else. They could see him running from one side of the island to the next, calling out her name and pleading for her to call out for a sign, any sign. Several had offered to take his place for a few hours to allow is to rest but he refused each and every time. Now the ends of his paws ached and every muscle of his being were screaming out in pain, even when he went out to sea to dive for any sign of her, the possibilities of her drowning in the back of his mind.

"_It's been seven hours, Toothless, you need your rest,"_ Goliath came down from another search to try and relieve his former student of his worries.

In all the years he had known his, raised him, he had never seem him at this low before. Toothless had always presented himself as the kind of dragon who could do anything, please everyone and for the past three days he seemed to just be deflating. It was quite possibly the first time anyone had ever seem just how vulnerable and well, mortal he actually was. He had emotions and a heart, cared for another being that was not himself and would go to the ends of the Earth just to simply know she was alright.

"_I'll be fine. I just gotta keep looking," _Toothless retorted, his body slightly wobbling from the fatigue of insomnia, physical and emotional strain. "_I'm not even mad anymore… I just want her back. I can't lose another friend."_

Goliath's eyes widened to the statement. It had seemed like ages since Toothless acknowledged the existence of the long gone dragon from his childhood. He knew the young dragon had only interacted with her twice in his life but it had been something he nor he himself would never forget. How a small flightless female dragon around his age living on Berk touched his heart and saw through the Night Fury's tough exterior. A small little smiled formed over Goliath's face as well as a chuckle escaping him.

Toothless looked over to him with tired eyes, not even going to attempt to ask what was so funny about the situation.

"_In a way, they're a lot alike, don't you think?"_ the titan-winged Gronckle asked.

Toothless thought this over for a moment. In a way, they were. Both were smart and held insecurities inside and they both managed to leave a lasting impression on his heart. He never thought that he'd also end up losing Hiccup to the same reasons, for not being there when they needed him.

"_I also seem to recall you saying you'd sooner lose your flight than fall for a girl like that. Seems fate can be quite cruel,"_ Goliath finished before taking off for another round of searching, leaving Toothless to stand there in the hot sun thinking how truly cruel fate was to him.

…

It was early morning with the light blue skies echoing its shade onto the blue waters of the sea as Hiccup and Torch rode on Atlas' head as he sped through the waves like a torpedo. The sweet smell of the ocean kissed Hiccup's skin and for a moment she picture Toothless and her soaring over the clouds by it was merely an illusion and she soon hoped to bring those days back once she settled this matter with the queen of Eel Island.

"_There it is, Milady,"_ Atlas announced once the dark blue outline of the isle came into view. _"Certainly not my first vacation getaway choice, but to each his own. I do hope you know how to handle this scandalous situation, my lady. Many a dragon far and wide have yet to learn of your monarchy over Dragon Island and hostility towards it is held highly over these open waters."_

"_Try,"_ Hiccup said as she held onto the horn over his snout as the winds brushed through her hair.

"_Ah, the old 'Wing it' strategy! Quite the risky maneuver for one so wingless so to speak. But I must say it's far more graceful than a full on militant strike most associated with your domain. I can fly you two up, but as for staying on land I'm afraid I won't be of much use, my lady, you see I'm quite the fish out of water."_

"_Thank you,"_ Hiccup smiled as she lowered herself to pet the top of Atlas' head for his assistance.

"_Hiccup like Eel Island. Very nice,"_ Torch encouraged perched over Hiccup's shoulder, careful not to sink his claws into her skin

"I'm sure it is and let's hope your mother is in a similar mood," Hiccup said as Atlas pushed his wings out of the water and began flying like a majestic peacock.

When they came closer to the island Hiccup could see with her very eyes the sheer mass of what Torch was soon to grow into. The island was laced with massive dragons with the colors adorned by the rainbow on their iridescent scales, all taking notice to the mature Scaludron approaching their home. Each sent out a piercing warning to the Tidal dragon who quite frankly wasn't so keen on being close to an island most noted by its mascot and namesake, the eel.

"_Land there! Land there! That's Mama!"_ Torch jumped as he pointed over to the right where a tall stone peak rose from the ground and where a fierce looking orange-red dragon pierced her eyes to the female human atop the Scaludron with a tingling of confusion as to seeing her son unharmed and cheerful.

"_Will you be certain your extended family will bring no harm to the young Queen, Hiccup? I would hate to set her down to her death understandingly,"_ Atlas asked as he circled around lowly.

"_Torch no make promises,"_ the young Typhoomerang said honestly.

"_Charming, simply charming…"_ the elder dragon sighed. If that was the answer he was going to receive he surely wasn't going to leave Hiccup on her own outnumbered by highly territorial dragons who looked as though they didn't take kindly to strangers.

…

Landing on the surprisingly grassy and beautiful island, Hiccup slide down Atlas' neck and tail swiftly, standing still once her legs made contact with the earth. Before he stood a tall dragon mirroring the image of Torch, only with a prolonged neck, immense wings and claws the width of tree trunks. Nervous was definitely not the word she would use to describe her state of being, more so petrified beyond belief as more of Torch's kin approached the scene, all growling and bearing their fangs at the unwelcomed human.

As scared as she was, Hiccup knew this was her duty and her obligation to do as queen. She had to face the matriarch of Eel Island face to face and come to a reasonable conclusion. Extending out her hands, Hiccup reached for the staff and shield behind her back, receiving hisses and spits of rage from several Typhoomerangs before the queen screeched out for silence, which all obeyed quickly. Taking her items of protection, Hiccup lowered them to the ground and extended her arms outward once more as a sign of peace and submission.

Torch's mother lowly growled at the young vixen before her how had the nerve and audacity to come into her domain. Narrowing her eyes to the human, she could see a large scar over her neck area, usually common in portraying dominance and rule over others but surprisingly to her, these marks were not of the Red Death but another. This was curious indeed.

Nudging her shoulder, Hiccup looked over to Torch who cooed and nuzzled her hair lovingly before flying off to his mother whose demeanor quickly changed from anger to bliss in the blink of an eye.

"_My darling! You're alright!"_ she purred as she nuzzled her child lovingly even with the stench of human and sweet grass over his body. Looking to his face, she could see a long cut running over his face, the same as the one over the human's chest and her blood boiled as she let out a ear popping racket towards Hiccup, trails of fiery spit flying in her direction but thankfully none made contact with her form.

"_No, Mama! Hiccup save Torch from meany Scavenger and sometimes meany Toothless. Scar on Hiccup proof she helped me. Red Death dead, Hiccup queen now. Very nice queen,"_ Torch explained to his mother who merely chuckled wickedly to the news of how a disgusting creature such as Red Death was supposedly overthrown by a pathetic little fox. The other Typhoomerangs joined in their queen's mocking laughter, all pointing to the still motionless human as she stared toward their queen.

"_My son, no creature alive can destroy the Red Death, he is evil in the flesh. Tell me, Human 'Queen' of Dragons, how you managed to rid a god?"_ the red-orange queen ridiculed from her throne of stone.

"_Now see here, Missy!" _Atlas hissed in Hiccup's defense. "_Young Queen Hiccup here has earned her title as matriarch justly and in the process has returned your young one and you have the pluck to lampoon her charity! You madam, are quite honestly, an arse!"_

"_Silence, you over grown goldfish!" _the queen hissed lowly to the Tidal dragon. "_Don't forget where your place is, you wandering sea serpent!"_

"Atlas," Hiccup interrupted as she could hear the bubbling water churning in the Scaludron's belly. "I've got this." Once Atlas' pot was cooled, Hiccup turned her attention back to the queen and walked forward with authority and stride that even several of the gathered dragons couldn't help but be amazed by this human's fearlessness to approach the queen so elegantly. "_Your son is home. Please leave mine in peace."_

"_So the vixen can speak a little Dragonese… How peculiar, not many can pick up the tongue so elegantly. Perhaps by the end of this conversation you'll no longer have one,"_ Torch's mother grinned as she lowered her head towards the approaching human. "_Why should I leave 'your' island in peace? If Red Death is truly dead I should just kill you and take it for myself."_

"_I didn't come to fight. I came to return your son and bring peace. I don't want trouble."_ Hiccup said, seeing her own reflection in the queen's massive golden eyes.

The queen had to admit, she had never known a human to be as calm and collective near a dragon as beautiful as extravagant as herself and to not shutter and tremble in fear. If this human was a queen of dragons, she was clearly showing the presence of one.

"_My dear, you've brought yourself trouble by simply encroaching on my domain and as such, you must pay a price. Perhaps we can settle on a little wager, 'Queen'?" _the Typhoomerang smirked wide to expose her sharp fang._ "I will present to you two small feats: one a riddle, the other I will save until the first is completed. Win and I put this whole killing and destroying you and your island behind us on account of returning my son. If you lose however, well, I'm sure you can use your limited human imagination. Do we have a deal?"_

Although Hiccup didn't like the idea of possibly losing her people's lives on her ability to solve a dragon's riddle and another task yet to be revealed, she really had no choice on the matter, what with being out numbered one to three hundred seventy-five and that was a rough estimate. Sighing, Hiccup shot a glare over to the queen before her and nodded.

"_Deal."_

…

_Walking, talking, breathing. _

_That is what we are._

_Take you, for instance, YOU are it to me._

_That is what you are._

_But even a murderous carnivore like myself will be it for worms one day._

_That is what I am._

_We're all snatching precious moments from the jaws of time._

That was the riddle Hiccup was presented with not too long ago. She had until the end of the day to solve the puzzle and the extra fete or have her entire island and personal being destroyed. No pressure. As Hiccup sat atop a boulder overlooking the landscape of Eel Island, she couldn't help but become mesmerized by its serene beautiful. The inhabitance as she learned were great Stocker's with a flight pattern of a firework and yet the residue left on the earth from their take off filled the soil with notorious and growth as shown by the patched areas of newly sprouting saplings and flora on the fingerprint-like scorches.

"_I must say, my lady, this riddle has got me stumped. It's just like a Stocker to be terrible and uncivilized unlike us regal Tidal dragons. The nerve of that oversized oven to taunt me…and you as well, my dear," _Atlas said as he cooled himself off in one of the many rivers surrounding the island and thankfully this one was void of eels.

"_Torch sorry Mama's being tricky. Not usually like this,"_ Torch apologized as he curled next to Hiccup.

"_I can see why no one wants to visit this dreadful place. Simply filled to the brim with horrid eels and dragons. I do hope you don't turn out to be like your mother, young Torch," _huffed the water dragon.

"_Eels good for you. Makes the hungries go away."_

"_Disgusting. Whoever heard of a dragon enjoying the foul stench of eel? Come to think of it, this entire island smells of rancidness. I swear, my lady, Hiccup, if we get out of this alive I'm surely never sailing over to these soars ever again."_

As Torch and Atlas exchanged in conversation, Hiccup trapped herself in the mind focusing on the riddle. It had to be something relatable to both her and the queen and everything. Clearly there were differences in the two queens but there was quite positively a connection between them. All the while her stomach growled and groaned, realizing she managed to skip on a meal for herself and Torch. She opened her eyes and could see the sun high in the sky and wondered if there was any edible vegetation on the island. Lifting herself off the boulder she walked over to a hill that provided a good view of the island. Among the greenery she could clearly spot a fruit bearing tree and paced her way down the hill towards it before the two dragons finally noticed her absence and followed.

After trekking the fair distance to the fruit bearing tree, Hiccup's eyes widened to what looked like a great orchid of fruits, some tropical and foreign to the region and yet here they were, gathered together as if brought by a devoted gardener.

"_Yuck! Fruit trees!"_ Torch whined as they approached the area. "_Stupid birds pass by and drop seeds in poop. Fruit yucky!"_

"_That, my friend is at least something we can both agree on. Who would eat fruit when there is a smorgasbord of delectable fish in the sea? Marlin, crab, salmon, squid…it's enough to get one's appetite going."_

"_I eat fruit…"_ Hiccup bitterly said as she climbed an apricot tree and plucking several of the ripe and fragrant treats, sinking her teeth into them. Once she filled her satchel with several of the golden beauties, she climbed over to the nearby cherry tree and picking a good bunch. She repeated the process until her bag was stuffed by the she made it to the mango tree. Mangoes really brought her back. Toothless loved mangoes and if she couldn't do something as silly as solve this riddle, she could lose him. She's give up all the fruits in the world just to keep him safe. He was really why she came here in the first place. To show to him that she could pull her own weight around the island and take charge. That he didn't have to do things on his own and could rely on her to get things done. She had to try.

Climbing down from the mango tree Hiccup's left leg managed to slip on a rotten peach, oozing with sourness and decay. "Okay, that was disgusting…" she said as she picked herself up and looked to the smacked peach and fallen fruitation on the ground. From ants and grasshoppers to worms and maggots dined on the spoiled feast and she couldn't help but stare closely as they gorged on the meal of life.

That's really how it all ended, wasn't it. Everything lives, experiences a glimpse of the world and perhaps leaving something behind before nature takes its course and decay becomes us. Soon we are all taken by the earth and changed into something spectacular.

"Life really is a feast…" Hiccup mumbled to herself before a ping set in a spark. "I know the answer…"

"_Seriously my good friend, Torch, how can you possibly say an oyster is tastier than a clam?!"_ Atlas bellowed to the young dragon.

"_Only ones with no black bits are good. Torch likes those,"_ Torch replied back, both unmindful of Hiccup's discovery as she raced back to the queen's throne and it was only when Atlas asked for her opinion on the matter did the two blunder over to catch up.

Racing with all her might, Hiccup dashed past boulders and trees with haste to the point where several passing Typhoomerangs had to stop and make sure it was the human flying by when and not sure blazing badger or something wild like that.

The queen had been busy relishing in her sure to be victory when the wisp of a human flashed before her eyes, hold out a finger in order to catch her breath.

"_Supper," _Hiccup huffed in between her tired lungs. "_We're all supper."_

The queen narrowed her eyes to the young human before looking up to the sky for a prospective on time. It was nearly noon and the darn thing had answered her riddle quite easily if she said so herself.

"_Clever one now, aren't you?"_ the queen smirked. "_Perhaps you're not as stupid as I first presumed. No matter, you still have one more task to fulfil and I can assure you it would be as simple as the riddle, but it is relevant however."_

It took a second for Hiccup to realized just what the next task was as the female Typhoomerang lapped her fangs with her long and thin tongue.

"_It's been some time since I've had 'fast food' but I do wonder if you taste just as sweet as you smell… Survive, and the deal is set. I don't think I need to say what will happen if you fail,"_ and as she uttered her last words, a glowing heat filled her mouth and Hiccup had just enough time from catching her breath to react. Turning around, she began her ace back towards the hills, grabbing her shield and staff as the Stocker's spiraling flames trailed behind her.

…

Atlas was huffing by the time he got over the last hill trying to follow Hiccup back to the throne. She was far too fast on land for him and most certainly could have mistaken her for a roadrunner. "_My lady, Hiccup,"_ he wheezed. "_Do be mindful of an old Tidal dragon's age, I'm not two hundred anymore…" _He quickly became confused though when she sprinted right past him going in the opposite direction until looking forward again as the mighty shadow of the queen hovered overhead. "_Scallops!"_ he managed to shout as he dodged the horrid Stocker's wild flames aimed for the orchid of fruits and shrubbery.

"_You can run, little fox, but you can't hide forever! ~"_ the queen sang out as she watched the forest burn to a cinder, just awaiting the pained cries of a human voice, but was presented with silence. She waited a moment more before squinting her eyes to gaze closely at the dying flames only to find former fruit bearing trees housing charred and shriveled vegetation before the feeling of something soft with a sweet rottenness slapped her in the face.

Whistling to the queen attention, Hiccup readied the crossbow of her shield once more with a worm covered pear and drew with great aim before releasing the spoiled fruit onto the steaming mad dragon. She had managed to scoop several of the putrid fruit off the earth before the flames came and jumped out just in the nick of time to formulate a risky and surely volatile plan.

"_You tricky little vixen! I'LL KILL YOU!" _the queen screeched out at the top of her lungs as she dove down to finish off the frail looking human, her wings sparking with flames from her anger.

Taking the few moments she had, Hiccup aimed once more for the queen with an apple, hitting dead center on her right eye before dashing back once more to the throne. A feeling of euphoria strangely filled Hiccup as she ran. It wasn't like her normal running, it seemed instinctual, almost as if she was born to race the winds; her admiration for her abilities however would have to wait for another day that is if she managed to make it out of this alive.

A crowd of Typhoomerangs had gathered to watch the fight and when the queen had lit the forest aflame they were sure of her victory but it seemed the human was sly and quick on her toes, something they would have to admit aided her greatly in evening the odds with such a powerful and giant like their queen.

Once Hiccup could crossed over the hill before making it to the stone throne, she took a quick survey of the area, calculated the time needed for her plan and went into action…

By the time the queen flew high to find the pesky little human, she seemed to have vanished. Torch and Atlas managed to gather themselves and looked over the clearing with the rest of the dragons, hoping Hiccup knew what she was doing. The world was silent for the longest fifteen seconds until the queen finally stopped her metal leg protruding from behind a boulder. A wicked grin formed over her jaws as she lowered herself down and lit the boulder pointblank, not wanting to miss for a second time. Typhoomerangs all around began to cheer as the smoke filled the air and the smell of sweetness spread around, Torch and Atlas standing still with their eyes wide open.

She lost…

The queen let out a triumphant song, knowing she bested the clever little fox and so called "Queen" in her little game. She was about to extend her neck down and claim her meal when a painful splatter of stinging plum collided with her left eye, burning her vision and confusing her until she heard a mocking whistle behind her. Turning over to her throne, she could see from the smoke the spectral silhouette of the human girl, clad with her shape shifting shield and pointless stick. Fury bobbled over as her temper reached its limits and without a thought of reason, spiraled her body forward towards the shadow, taking aim to swallow her whole and not even relish in the flavor of the surely bitter and rotten human flesh. Faster and faster she spiraled with her mouth wide and once she was close enough to escape the smoking veil, it was already too late and she rammed head first over her throne of stone, a mannequin made of branches scattering on the ground.

…

By the time the queen came around, her children were lovingly cooing and insisting for her to wake up. Opening her eye she could see it was a little past noon and the sticky feeling of sour fruit had been cleared from her eyes and face.

"_I win,"_ a voice by her side called out and she recognized it as that of the girl.

She was cross in her defense, she had never lost a game before and most certainly never to a human.

"_But how? I burned you,"_ the queen said in a tired and confused voice.

Hiccup walked over to the where the Typhoomerang could see and showed her a perfectly intact metal leg, although it was slightly charred and covered in soot.

"I detached the crossbow out of my shield and used it as a leg and left the metal end by the boulder as a decoy and with the time I had left, I made a quick dummy to distract you."

"_Well done," _the queen said as she rose her head and body up to the girl. _"Truly cunning like a wolf. I should have known better than to underestimate your abilities, you certainly have earned your rank as Queen. Fair enough, deal's a deal. You can keep your pathetic human life and throne, my island is still far more superior to yours."_

"I have a request, if I may, Queen of Eel Island?" Hiccup said.

"_I'm listening, Queen of Dragon Island,"_ the Typhoomerang indulged with a still beating head.

" I'd like to permit a peace between Dragon and Eel Island."

"_What is it with you and peace? Are you simply afraid of the might and strength of my people?"_

"Not at all. If anything, I respect you and your people and their dedication to their home. My goal as queen is to protect mine and my home, from the Nadder to the Zippleback. I'm not Red Death and I refuse to have my island continually referred to as such. Dragon Island is a haven, not a prison anymore. So please," Hiccup bowed her head low. "I beg for peace."

The queen and her subjects looked over to the young human, curiosity and respect for the girl. She certainly was a unique creature to have bested Red Death and to claim ruling over a hive, something no other human in recorded and unrecorded history had done as well as to defeat their queen with no talons or flames of her own. She seemed to have a way with them compared to the standard human and that only seemed to add to her already odd and wonderful image as queen.

A smug smile crossed the experienced queen as she let out a deep chuckle. "_That, my young Queen, is not how we royals solidify in a peace…"_

Hiccup looked up to the large dragon, thinking she somehow crossed the line in asking for a request.

"_A queen must remain regal while at the same time resilient in stance. That posture in your human bow is lacking. A queen must use her entire body to state command. Observe…"_ the queen said as she lifted her wings high into the air as if wanting to touch the sky. She then lowered one down to the earth and began to swiftly and gracefully rotate in place, slowly bending her body downward before extending the back of her wings forward to the young human queen whose eyes were glued to her every movements. "_Now you."_

Adjusting her posture, Hiccup raised her arms up before being stopped by the queen with a tisk.

"_No, no, no, no, my dear, with more refinement. You're trying to woe and charm a royal. From the top…"_

…

Sunset was nearing and the dragons of Dragon Island were tired and depressed. Their wings were sore as well as their paws from searching and digging high and low for their lost queen. Many had set up a memorial for their kind and fair ruler, praying to even the gods of man for her safe return if she ever did. Young dragons nestled close to their parents. They were the first to accept Hiccup into their lives. She refused to leave them trapped in the caverns of Red Death's nursery and risked her life for a violet Nadder whose wing was now fully healed thanks to her mending and tenderness. Many of the injured dragon were now able to live a normal life thanks to her use of herbal medicines and were finally ridding the countless scars of a one tortured past. All around the dragons from the once blazing Monstrous Nightmares to the formerly jolly Gronckles mopped around their home, feeling the worst pain possible, the ache of losing a loved one.

Over at the beach where a simple little boat sat on the sand covered shore, a lone Night Fury sat on its deck, reimaging the wonderful hours spent collecting salvageable lumber from wrecked ships and mending sails and binding ropes together to form nets. He remembered how Hiccup bit the bottom of her lip when nearly finished with a woven basket and the goofy little snicker she'd make when he managed to get his digits tangled in dried sea grass trying to imitate her. There were so many precious moments and memory they had together on this beach and all he had left of her was the tiny boat, her leather vest, his cuff and saddle and the once blood soaked gown she wore the night he attacked. He wished he could sail the Hopeful Puffin in search of her, sail the open waters and travel to the furthest parts of the uncharted world if it brought him closer to finding her and the reasons that made her disappear. But he couldn't navigate a boat like Hiccup could nor did he know where he would begin his impossible journey. All he had left were the remnants she left behind for him and everyone else to pounder as to why and what lead to her vanishment.

The sound of footprints over the sand didn't faze Toothless, he knew who it was.

"_I'm sorry… We'll broaden the search tomorrow,"_ Goliath said as he made his way closer to the ship.

"_I won't be able to go,"_ Toothless emotionlessly responded.

"_I know, but we would stop looking until we solve this…"_ the Gronckle sighed looking over the boat. "_You two put a lot of work into this. Finest little row boat I've ever seen."_

"_She said it was her gift to me for teaching her to swim…"_ Toothless reminisced. "_Hiccup made sure it was study enough to drift me out to sea and easy to maneuver in heavy tides. Everything she's ever done, has been for me and I blew it."_

Goliath silently stood and watched as his friend stared down to the wooden deck below him.

"_The worst part of it is I can't fly away from my problems now, I have to stay here and live with this like before but instead I can never go back and see her again…"_

The winds had been picking up and chilling the air slightly all day and for the first time Toothless could have sworn he could feel the cold shivering him to the core. The scent of salt and heavy winds wafted the smell of sweet grass from out of the cave, mixing it all together and giving off the sensation she was still there and with each passing of the breeze to his ears, he could hear the whistling sensation of the world, call out in her voice.

_Toothless…_

"_It's like I still hear her…"_ Toothless sighed, wanting to silence the universe and its cruel tricks.

_Toothless…_

"_Yeah, me too,"_ Goliath exhaled until coming to his senses.

"_It's scary isn't it, like she's haunting us from beyo…"_

"Toothless!"

"_No, Toothless, it's like… Oh great gallivanting Gronckles."_ Goliath began before his jaws hung wide open. "_Um, sir. You might want to see this."_

Slowly turning his head over in the direction Goliath was speaking of, he had to give a double take to make sure he was looking at what he thought he was looking at. From the south came a massive swarm of great shadows, their wings flapping effortlessly in the gusty gales and they were heading straight for the island.

"_Commanders Toothless and Goliath!"_ a Nightmare came flying by exhausted. "_Enemy Typhoomerangs approaching…"_ was all the message he relayed before completely collapsing onto the soft sandy beach from fatigue.

"_Damn it! We're in no shape for an attack!" _Toothless pounced out of the boat and readied himself in an attacking position.

"_Then we'll just have to defend with all we've got!"_ Goliath positioned himself as the other dragons who were able took to the sky to defend their home while the rest fanned out to the beach. If it was a war the Typhoomerangs wanted, it was a war they'd never forget.

"TOOTHLESS!" a voice from the sky called out.

"_Is that…?"_ a Zippleback asked.

"_It can't be," _an adolescent Gronckle replied.

"_It is!"_ the tiny violet Nadder jumped and flapped his wings enough for him to lift himself off the ground.

"_The queen!"_ Everyone shouted.

"_HICCUP!"_ Toothless called out as he raced in the direction of the approaching Typhoomerang clan, Hiccup atop Torch's mother.

…

With mighty force the Typhoomerang army landed onto the Coast of Dragon Island, standing tall and proud as their queen gracefully took to the sand with the young human queen.

"_Was the royal chariot ride ready necessary?"_ Hiccup asked the queen with her much improved Dragonese.

"_My dear, when the imperial travel for profession, it must be met with certain panache. This really gets the people's attention, don't you agree," _Torch's mother held her nose to the sky and could see the approaching dark dragon coming her way. "_That's your special one?"_

"_Yeah, he's not looking too happy. Better go settle this. Mind dropping me down?"_

"_But of course. You certainly have a type, my dear, very handsome indeed,"_ she smirked lowering her head down and when Hiccup was close enough, she sprinted towards Toothless like no tomorrow.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted as she closed the gap between them, colliding onto him with such force he froze in his tracks as she nuzzled his face closely, whispering apologizes and forgiveness.

"_Hic! You're okay. They didn't hurt you, did they?" _he asked before turning his anger towards the large female. "_Do you have any idea what you and your little brat have put us through! You're lucky I can't fly, you Typhoomerang bit…!"_

"_Toothless, relax, it's okay. We settled things with, civically," _Hiccup smiled to him with a reassuring kiss. "_Isn't that right, you prima donna."_

"_Most certainly, you horrid little vixen,"_ the queen responded back with a grin.

The dragons all around didn't know what to deal with first, the fact that their queen was speaking Dragonese fluently or that she was going toe to toe with a dragon clearly a hundred times her size.

"_What was it that you called me again, Night Fury? I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of your lack of flight," _Torch's mother teased.

"_Typhoomerang,"_ Toothless bitterly bit between his teeth to the female before him who had the drive to come into their turf and act all high and mighty.

"_Hmm, edgy and yet fitting. I like your style, although not the scars you've left on my son and my fellow queen you hold so dearly. You should really learn to mind your manners, young man," _the Typhoomerang queen said with a snap. "_Do take care of yourself, dear Hiccup, and don't be a stranger. Farewell, for now! ~"_

And with that, the queens' exchanged in a farewell gesture, extending their respective wings and arms forward before lowering their heads down with a dip.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute! That's it!"_ Toothless interjected. "_Hiccup, this pyro psychomanic is Torch's mother with a death wish for anything with the whiff of him and now you're all buddy-buddy?!"_

"_Pretty much,"_ Hiccup confessed with a shrug.

"_In my defense, I was simply looking for one of my missing child innocently like any loving mother would do,"_ the Typhoomerang queen snorted with her nose in the air.

"_You charred a living boar and left your scorch mark around the island as a threat!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about that could have been any Typhoomerang's scorch mark."_

Hiccup gave an unimpressed look over to the Typhoomerang who scoffed before admitting to her crime.

"_Fine, I may have enjoyed in a late night killing of a Scavenger while looking for my son. There are you happy?"_

Toothless growled and bared his fang to the queen in wrath while Hiccup tried to sooth him down with calm words. "_Just don't let it happen again."_

"_Fair enough, Night Fury. Goodbye, Dragon Island."_ The queen said as her three little ones looked forward and gave a final wave of farewell, Torch's being the wildest of the bunch and soon the clan of Typhoomerangs took to the sky once more, disappearing into the now night sky with sparks in their flight.

…

It seemed to take forever to fully explain everything to her people and to beg for their forgiveness but all that really mattered to them was she was home and now confident in her role as queen. After she thanked every single one of them for all their hard work and for them to rest and be at peace, she and Toothless slowly made their way into their cave and remained silent as they organized and cleaned the mess inside. They were both tired in more ways than one and felt these past few day were far too complicated for their liking. The past few days really gave them a difficult time and honestly they could say they managed to grow in a way from everything. Toothless realized he needed to trust Hiccup with matters that involved not only her but her people as well as to give that trust to others. Hiccup learned she needed to listen to what others were telling her and how to better communicate with her partner. Sure this day was going to be marked to them as the day everything just went crazy, but it would also be one of the most memorable.

With a small fire lit over the fire pit in the cave, Toothless fixed the baskets he had tipped over and reorganized the contents several times until they were perfect while Hiccup swept the entire cave from top to bottom to try and get the smell of sorrow and bad memories out until the entire place sparkled and shined. After cleaning the main area they both walked over to the bathroom. Hiccup filled the tub with fresh water while Toothless patiently waited before climbing in. Soon they continued their bathing routine as if nothing had happened and once Toothless healed her back and claw marks while whispering apologizes, they both prepared for a much deserved rest.

As Toothless waited for Hiccup to join him after putting out the fire, he noticed her walk over to him slowly and lower her head down, extending her left leg out in a sign most commonly used when one feels the need to ask for promotion of something.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I…I'm bidding access to sleep next to you. Am I doing it wrong?"_ Hiccup asked nervously as she fiddled with her gown.

"_Um…no, it's just that…you don't need to be doing that."_

"_I want to. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you and I should have known you were trying to protect me. That's what you do."_

Instead of a response, Toothless leaned forward and pulled Hiccup into his arms for a sweet embrace, something he missed oh so dearly. _"If you would have listened to me, we probably would be fighting a mother Typhoomerang by now. I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble and for being a jealous prick. I'm gonna try and work on that."_

Hiccup let herself sink into his hold and was close to sleep when a strange sensation brushed through her hair. "_What happened to your claws?"_

He paused for a moment before answering. "_I didn't want to hurt you again, so I filed them down."_

"_Toothless,"_ Hiccup whispered as she reached out and held his right paw close to feel the dull ends. "_Don't ever do this again, ever."_

"_Hic…"_

"_I don't ever what you to change anything about yourself for my sake, please. I like you just the way you are. Sure you're an overprotective hothead but you're also gentle and sweet and I love that about you. Please, just be yourself."_

Toothless smiled and held her closer, wrapping his wings over them before asking her the one question that had been plaguing him for some time in a serious tone, "_Why didn't you tell me you can't stand the cold?"_

Hiccup froze for a moment. "_I didn't want to burden you this my problems."_

"_Hey,"_ Toothless looked down to her from the opening between his wings. "_If you're cold, I want to make it my problem. Let me know these things so we can find you something warm to cover yourself with at night… Oh,"_ he said as he fidgeted with his cuff, pulling out the vest he tuck in between. "_I kept it close, it was all I had from you."_

Reaching for it, Hiccup smiled and pressed it close to her heart before nuzzling between Toothless' chest. "_I'm not going anywhere without you anymore. I want to be able to explore the other islands with you and change the way others see our home. I realized it still has this heavy stigma over it. I want that to change."_

Leaning down to give her a sweet kiss goodnight, Toothless could feel their hearts beating as one as sleep took hold of them, both dreaming of their next big adventure together. "_I'd like that."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again. I've been a bit sick for the past few days and had been unable to write fully, so I'm sorry for that. In this chapter, Hiccup and Toothless explode the eastern side of the Archipelago and learn new things about dragons and meet an old traveler based off of two characters from the book series. I hope you enjoy and this will be a two part chapter, the next after those will be focused on Gustav and Fanghook. Posting this chapter 11-16-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 6-8 days. Thank you can please enjoy. _

…

_Giant raindrops poured from the heavens and lightning flashed in all directions over the darkened night sky of a sticky and humid tropical-like island in the Archipelago. The isle was teeming with massive spiders, hornets, mosquitos and leeches that were at the ready at every corner to strike and pull the life out of you, but those were the least of Toothless' worries as he held Hiccup's sleeping body close, shielding her with his wings from not only the storm but from the creatures who left her frail body like a dozing statue. They should have never stopped on this island. They should have turned back when they had a chance. Instead they risked their chances and were now trapped on this unforsaken land. _

_It had all happened so fast, too fast. Even he had trouble keeping up with their movements, but Hiccup had managed to put up one hell of a fight before being struck down unconscious. That had been nearly two hours ago and even though she was still breathing, the fact that she refused to get up was the most terrifying thing in Toothless' life. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to properly hide and no one to turn to for help. _

_Cradling Hiccup's body as protectively as he could, Toothless could still hear the sounds of large wet leaves begin ripped into pieces by sharp claws and the chattering calls of a complex and ancient dragon troop searched for them, he couldn't help but reminisce on how their past few days had been so up and down in all directions. They learned so much. Gained new allies, yet nothing could have prepared them for what was held on this island, Stinger Island._

_As the hot raindrops continued to beat down onto Toothless' scales from high atop a tree and away from the flightless raptors below, his mind began to think back to how their voyage began…_

…

"…_food, staff, shield, sketchbook, dragon nip. And that should be everything packed,"_ Hiccup said as she placed her satchel over her shoulder after going over it for a second time to make sure everything was prepared for her day out with her companion, Toothless. The sun was barely beginning to peek over the horizon and the warm light had already chased away the chill air, leaving behind a fragrant feeling of the nearing end of autumn. True to her word to Toothless, they were about to set off on a journey to change the image of Dragon Island and show the Archipelago dragons they had nothing to fear anymore with her in reign. Her biggest fear was being rejected by dragons of different hives. What if they saw her human presence as a mockery or took her small stature as indication of overthrowing her authority? She didn't want that, but she wanted others to know that the fear that once loomed over everyone was gone and with luck she'd be able to fortify alliances with different hives like she had with the Typhoomerang queen from Eel Island. Thankfully now with her vocabulary widened, she could better speak to others and bridge the gap between man and dragon. It was going to take a lot of hard work and a cup full of bravery, but with Toothless by her side she could reach for the clouds.

"_Are you ready yet, Toothless?"_ Hiccup asked as she finished adjusting her vest and shield over her back.

"_Only thing left is you,"_ he smiled, impatiently waiting by the cave exit.

"_Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous,"_ she confessed making her way towards him and out onto the warm sand beach where a crowd of dragons had gathered to see the two off.

"_Don't be. You'll be just fine,"_ Toothless reassured as he prepped himself for flight.

"_Do be careful, your Majesty, and may the winds be ever in your favor,"_ Goliath said as he stood at attention and bowing down to her in farewell.

"_Thank you for the sendoff, Goliath, everyone. We'll be back in a few days. Take care of yourselves!"_ Hiccup smiled out to the group of dragons as she opened Toothless' fin and for the first time in days, soared off together towards the welcoming glow of the morning sun.

It was a glorious feeling. The warmth, the wind, the world passing by below them as they trailed through clouds like a bullet, Toothless using his wings to cut through puffs of haze, rejoicing in the cooling sensation of dew over him once more and Hiccup filling her lungs to the brim with atmosphere. Words didn't need to be said over their flight, they just wanted to fully enjoy the sound of the breeze whistling into their ears and the feeling of the sunlight as it slowly began to touch their bodies from up in the heavens. Before they had left they made a plan to stop by at least two different islands per day, learn about its flora and fauna and if housed by dragons, make peace.

Their adventure started off towards the east and after about an hour's smooth flight, made it to a small island that seemed to be made entirely of solid stone with few trees scattered around. The air felt hot and a semi-sweet smell laced the area like exotic honey.

"_I guess this is the first stop. Ever visited before"_ Hiccup asked as they came close to land.

"_Never, but the dragons here were of no real use other than a light snack for Death back in the day. Apparently members of the hive stopped coming here about a hundred years ago when reports came in that something big had emerged from one of the eggs in the caverns. It's been untouched since."_

"_Well, doesn't that just scream inviting now?"_ Hiccup sarcastically hummed once they finally landed on the stone surface.

Listening for any signs of life, the faint noise of chattering tinged all around, sounding like a mass of crickets gathered together. It didn't seem to have an end or a beginning, just this constant drone of buzzing that Hiccup could barely make out as the clicks and speech of dragons.

Pulling out her sketchbook, Hiccup opened it to the page she had marked down a few islands as a make shift map and entered Fireworm Island onto the page before closing it and slowly pressing around the stone shore. On the ground, she could see small worm-like scorch marks and could see where the islands name came from. Right by the markings were tiny paw prints in a row like that of a centipede, far smaller than any she had ever seen before.

"_Wow, these guys must be small. I'd say no bigger than my hand,"_ she said as she measured her hand side by side with the imprint on the stone, documented her findings and a growing curiosity crept over her once she realized the ground was emanating a faint heat signature like a pulse. "_You feel that, bud?"_

Toothless wriggled his paws onto the stone, feeling out which areas were much cooler than the others while some held a burning warmth to them. "_Yeah. Whatever's on this island, it's gotta be underground."_

Before either could examine any further, fleeting sounds behind a stone broke their concentration as small flashes of bright orange zoomed back and forth on the ground. Hiccup could finally see one, a Fireworm and true to her theory, it was tiny.

"_Maybe a juvenile or hatchling? There could be bigger ones further into the island,"_ she commented as she quickly sketched one onto her book before it scampered away. "_Fast too, must be the legs,"_ she continued casually before taking a seating position and adding onto her findings.

Toothless watched as she silently sat, looking at the area before her with inquisitive eyes and no real fear so far. A part of him was happy for this. She felt comfortable with the environment, but still kept her distance from the roaming little dragons that were now coming out in curiosity of her it seemed. A smiled crept over his face as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and the way she bit her bottom lip when she observed the Fireworm doing something unique or odd. There was something so satisfying in seeing her use her brain to learn about these creatures and from her studies she'd go out and teach others. The way her eyes would dart from side to side as she tried to keep up with their quick paces made her look so cute as her head slightly turned with her eye movements. Taking a seat down right beside her, he couldn't help but silently stare and watch her with such amazement because as much as she was learning about other dragons, he himself was learning more about her every day.

She grew stronger, faster, wiser and braver every moment and it wasn't because she was living on an island chalk full of deadly dragons; it was because she was finally living a life she could choose. He knew she had grown up with struggles, she had told him all about her lonely childhood and difficulties fitting into a society that clearly wasn't meant for her. How she lost the only person who truly understood her at a young age and began crafting machine after machine not to end the lives of others but to save the innocent; those in need and in the end gain not fame or fortune but a glimpse of her father's love. It made him sad to know she had to deal with that on her own in the dark and how if it wasn't for their worlds colliding, she'd probably still be suffering and he slaughtering.

Growing up with the hive, Toothless had never felt like he didn't belong. His role was to serve and not to question. Hiccup serviced her own people but had the will and range of mind to take a step back and question everything. She was open minded to new possibilities and went against conventions. He loved that about her. Sure she could also be stubborn at times and occasionally put herself into dangerous situations without thinking of what could be in harm's way, but it was what made her Hiccup. The things she did, the lives she touched, she made a difference because it was what she believed in.

There was another part of him however, that wished she did have a hinge of fright within her. Living with dragons had desensitized her fear response and it was what he felt lead her to pull off her crazy stunts like yesterday's event with the Typhoomerangs. Vikings were known to just throw themselves into the fray and opposed others blindly, but few ever survived for so long with that kind of mentality, but he had to be honest, Hiccup wasn't your typical Viking. If it had been any other human, he or she would have been burnt to a crisp and never heard from again. Hiccup maybe didn't realize just how much he really worried about her. Losing her would be like losing himself and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

Time had passed before either of them realized the few Fireworms that a few moments ago were scattering around had turned into a fair-sized colony of glowing serpents all inching their way closer towards Hiccup. The aroma of herbal sweetness that balmed her body had captured the attention of the workers like bees to honey and it was only when their body heat could be felt from their presence did Hiccup and Toothless react quickly.

The sudden action only seemed to simulate the workers even more as several charged forward towards Hiccup's metal leg, trying to climb onto her body and find the source of the amazing scent over her. Before they were able to touch her skin, she managed to shake them off of her and pace backwards towards the sea, hoping the tides would deter the oncoming traffic of Fireworms but they were proving to be more relentless and cunning than she gave them credit for. For you see, while she and Toothless were distracted by the swarm on the ground, several scouts had aligned themselves behind Hiccup on silent wings and strongly to latch their tiny claws onto her shield and lifted her off the ground.

"_Toothless!"_ she cried out as the Fireworm scouts winged her several feet off the air. If she wasn't dangling in the air by eleven Fireworms, she'd be rather impressed with their strength and stealth, but for now her heart was pumping like no tomorrow as Toothless watched with wide eyes from her levitation act.

"_Put her down!"_ Toothless hissed as the tiny dragons hovered her over him in a teasing manner just out of his reached with Hiccup struggling to release herself from their hold. Other scouts were now arriving to aid in bringing the sweet-smelling creature into their layer while the workers began to climb over Toothless, nipping his body with their semi-sharp fangs, irritating him greatly. With the Night Fury distracted, the scouts flew off with Hiccup, leading her into a dark cavern.

"_Toothless!"_

"_Hiccup!"_ he shouted out as his body was soon covered with Fireworms.

…

"_Let me go!"_ Hiccup retaliated, her voice echoing around the walls of the cavern as the Fireworms continued further into the darkness, the glow from their skin being the only light source for Hiccup. Grunting a fidgeting, Hiccup could feel heat coming from within the cavern and despite being shrouded in darkness, she could see a red-white light appearing closer and closer and as they closed the gap between the darkness and the light, the heat began to become thick and heavy.

Turning a corner, she could see where all the light and heat were coming from as her eyes laid witness to the massive den of glowing combs and countless Fireworms scattering around like ants. The den felt hot and sticky and the sound of tiny paws scampering over the stone floor and hisses filled the air as they dropped her down to a clearing in the center of the cave. The contact of her skin to the floor slightly stung but not enough to cause intense pain. Reaching for her shield and staff, she got to her feet and began scoping the cavern closely as to why these dragons had lured her into their domain. As the heat in the room rose, so did the earthy flavor of her scent and it sent the sweet tracking dragons on a frenzy towards her.

"_Whoa, hey, fellas, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we take a step back and talk about this?"_ she tried to plea. It seemed though that the Fireworms were too drunk off of incense to pay much mind to her words or the fact that a human was speaking their language and instead ran her towards a wall.

With a large mass of Fireworms on her tail, Hiccup tried to dash out the exit but the path was blocked off by heavy numbers of the little Stockers. Drawing closer, she could see small brittle twigs from tree branches on the ground that crumbled into dust upon contact with the skin of the Fireworm. Hiccup couldn't help but swallow the lump in her throat just thinking about how much damage they could do if they made contact with her skin. She had to keep her distance while at the same time attempt to find a way out of the cave and back to Toothless who was having troubles of his own.

…

Trying to shake off the biting Fireworms from his body, Toothless jolted around like an angry bull. While the jaw strength of a single Fireworm is pathetic at best, a hoard of them repeating nipping at your flesh can be quite the challenge to deal with, even more when their numbers seemed to never end. Getting extremely fed up with the situation, Toothless let out a plasma blast to the ground, creating a small fire from his shot. The flames presences caught the attention of the Fireworms who immediately began to panic and flee, scattering off of his body and running off back into the caverns for safety.

"_A Stocker who's afraid of fire?"_ As much as he would love to question the ridiculousness, Toothless had a queen to rescue, and fast. Bolting into the cavern he sent out an echoing call, mapping out the area from the vibrations and from the bounce back could sense Hiccup within the walls. "_Hiccup!"_

…

Backing up to a corner, Hiccup held her shield outwards, hoping to reflect light from their glowing bodies to form a fragment and it worked, but unfortunately it only seemed to distract nearby Fireworms, leaving her to have to worry about the endless stream of little fire starters trying to scramble up her legs. She felt trapped. She had wingless workers chattering to climb her body and buzzing scouts pestering her, some even tugging at her hair though not enough to tear or burn it off. She had to think fast as to how to get to the other side of the cavern before she was either charred to a crisp or slowly scorched alive by the tiny dragons before her.

For a cave off to the far end of the cavern, a mighty roar echoed around, sending vibrations into the air and a small smile formed over her face. "_Toothless…"_

Her happiness however, was short lived as a second, much closer roar bellowed out from within the cavern, causing all the small Fireworms below and hovering around her to scrabble away. For a moment the cave was silence before heavy footprints could be heard heading towards the main chamber. Slowly turning her head, Hiccup could see a bright glow and the silhouette of something large coming around the corner. Hissings swept over the cave as a forked tongue could be seen before the owner of it emerged into view. At first glance it was obviously a Fireworm but a hundred times bigger, with a horn-like crown over its head. The way the large Fireworm moved, Hiccup could automatically tell this was the queen and this cavern was her domain, she knew she was in serious trouble.

Keeping her breathing to a whisper, Hiccup tried to camouflage with the surrounds but that was hard to do when your backdrop just so happens to be glowing firecombs. That nevertheless would have mattered, the queen could smell an intruder, a fragrant one, but an outsider nonetheless. It didn't take long for her to spot the intruder. A human of all things. Letting out a monstrous cry, the Fireworm queen galloped over towards the tiny girl with perfectly coordinated legs, ready to strike her down to death. It was her code after all. A queen defends her hive with her life from those seeking harm and it was usually best to kill first and ask questions later, especially for a human.

"Oh man," Hiccup cowered slightly. At this rate she wasn't sure if she could come off on friendly terms with the aggravated female but she was going to give it a go. With the queen charging towards her, Hiccup steadied her breathing, closed her eyes, dropped her shield and staff, and allowed her body to motion out her reasons for being here. Even though the heavy stomps of a charging queen were deterring, she remembered what the Typhoomerang queen had taught her and how the body's language was the language of queens. Rising her hands outward, she dipped her torso downward while extending her left leg, her eyes downward to the ground as a sign of respect.

_Breathe in,_ she thought as she performed her actions. _Breathe out. You are a queen. A queen must be fluid. Calm. Breathe in, breathe out._

After she had taken her seventh inhalation and the sound of thrashing disappeared, she could feel the hot breath of the Fireworm queen on the back of her neck and the slimy sensation of her tongue lapping her exposed flesh. She was getting a taste for her as well as picking up on her pulse rate. A sugary earth tang laced the human's body, almost as if she were more plant than creature and the steady gyrations of her heartbeat intrigued the queen highly. Continuing to trace her forked muscle over the girl's neck, she motioned it down till she was able to feel her thin chin and lifting it up to fully see the face of the human who seemed to know how to move like a dragon but taste like a flower. With Hiccup's face towards the Fireworm queen, she slowly opened her bright green eyes that appeared to illuminate from the glow of the firecombs. They sent flashes of light into her peridot windows, giving them a crystal-like radiance that only fascinated the queen even more. Taking one final wipe at the girl's cheek, the queen darted her tongue back into her mouth and continued to stare heavily at the flower of a human before her.

"_Little flowers shouldn't be in a cave made for fire and honey. One could get the wrong idea…"_ the Fireworm queen hissed as she snaked her head around Hiccup. "_Yet, every flower must go by a name…" _The Fireworm queen's speech was slightly melodic, as opposed to the Typhoomerang's theatrical patterns, giving her a more mysterious vibe.

"_My name is Hiccup. I come from Dragon Island as Queen."_

The Fireworm queen chuckled lowly from the response. "_An impossible lie. Flowers go there to die…"_

"_It's no lie and this flower has thorns,"_ Hiccup stood her ground firmly.

"_So you claim to be a thistle when all I smell is grass so sweet? How does a flower survive on soil so cursed?"_ the queen asked, trailing one of her clawed paws over Hiccup's torso without burning her.

"_By burning it anew."_

The answer seemed to spark the curiosity in the Fireworm queen. "_So he's gone and a little flower has taken his place on the throne. Not an easy task… Have you come for more?"_

From the corner of her eyes, Hiccup could see Toothless, ready at the defensive for any possible strike but well out of the politics of royals, it wasn't his place to intervene.

"_I didn't come to take, I came to change the stigma of my home and to learn about new dragons."_

"_A noble charge, but not all are so willing to change or to be witnessed…"_ the queen tested. "_Personally I find you impressive, my scouts rarely bring in something so fragrant." _

"_Sweet grass?"_ Hiccup questioned looking to her skin.

"_A valuable resource to be cherished. It grows off so far, but it makes the most exquisite treat,"_ the queen began to reminisce. "_To taste it once more off your flesh is a decadence."_

Toothless let out an aggressive snarl at the comment.

"_Why not grow it here instead of traveling for it?" _Hiccup asked rummaging through her satchel for a twist of sweet grass to give.

"_Our soil is bare... What does sprout is tasteless and tough. What buds is turned into fire honey, and it gives my children their flame," _the queen said with a heavy sigh.

"_Here," _Hiccup said handing the knot of grass to the queen. "_Consider it a gift."_

The Fireworm queen looked down to the twist of sweet grass before her and eagerly took it to her mouth and chewed. It had been so long since the pleasant palate of mainland grasses touched her senses and yet there was a ting of healthy soil on the blades.

"_A flower who grows the meadow, how peculiar…" _the queen hummed before regurgitating a bright light paste from her mouth onto a hollow comb. The intensity was far brighter than any other comb in the cavern and the tiny Fireworms raced towards it with vigor. Extending their forked tongues onto the sap, their coats began to glow with the same intensity of the fire honey, turning fire white like the stars.

"_That's incredible,"_ Hiccup gazed in amazement stepping close, motioning for Toothless to do the same before reaching for her sketchbook and marking down her findings.

Watching her children drink up the bright honey and shining with intensity brought a smile to the Fireworm queen's face. Her fire gave them protection, otherwise they'd be easy pickings for passing dragons or birds of prey and now with the white fire combs, their flames would last longer, making them stronger. Turning her attention to the human queen, she couldn't help but notice her illustrating on odd flat wood and snaked over to see the image of her children on the canvas.

"_You've captured my young without a trap or a cage. Interesting…"_

"_I came to learn. If I take anything from this experience, it's knowledge," _Hiccup said as she finished.

To the Fireworm queen, this flower brought intrigue to an otherwise routine existence. She had never met a human she did like yet this one showed much promise and intelligence. If she valued anything, it was devotion and it showed with the care and detail Hiccup placed in her work. Not five minutes ago, she planned to kill an intruder and instead found an interesting flower with crystal eyes.

"_Thank you for the gift. We will have peace. In addition, I will provide you with some white fire combs if you bring more sweet grass. It is one thing to burn cursed soil anew and another to bring it to light…"_

Placing her book into her satchel, Hiccup turned over to the Fireworm queen and her new ally. "_Shall we solidify the contract?"_

"_We shall…"_ the Fireworm queen bowed in harmony with Hiccup and forming the treaty that would keep their nests at peace. Once their dance was complete, the queen looked over to the Night Fury, a glow in her golden eyes. "_Keep this flower safe, or she may be plucked by those not so fair…"_

Queen politics was something new to Toothless but as of far this one was far more pleasant than the Typoomerang. Her warning was honest and he couldn't blame her for saying it, not many would be so thrilled to hear a human was in their ranks as royal and like she had said before, not all minds would change…

…

By the time they left Fireworm Island, the morning sky had turned blue and the clouds had managed to disappear for a new day since they spent the rest of yesterday learning about Fireworms and their culture. With a small container of royal jelly, Hiccup and Toothless made their way towards the southeast to warmer waters and winds. Here the boarders to the Archipelago nearly ended and flying dragons were scarce, leaving the open waters to the reign of the Tidal dragons. The few small islands they did pass were like small sea stacks or the occasional pecks of underwater sea caves.

"_You'll usually find Thunderdrums down there, but during this season they're probably over on the northwest since they like to travel with the currents that carry the most fish."_ Toothless said after flying over several pillars by a sea cave.

Hiccup really appreciated all the information he could provide for her. He could have given it to her on their island but that wasn't really the same as experiencing it for herself. She had to get a sense of scale. Just how large was the world she lived in and just how much could she see before she learned everything? Toothless seemed to know them all but she supposed it came with the territory of once roaming these areas for raids and such. Leaning down on the saddle, Hiccup slowly rubbed her hands over his scales.

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_ he asked, indulging in the feeling of her touch.

"_For everything," _she smiled lovingly and even though he couldn't see it, he could tell she was grinning from ear to ear, just like he was. "_I won't be here if I wasn't for you and I'm happy we met."_

"_Me too, Hic, me too."_ He said playfully.

They continued further towards the southeast and from on an island with high cliffs and tall trees they could see a ship trapped between two exposed sea stacks.

"_Wonder what's down there?"_ Hiccup asked, not recognizing the vessel to be of any she had seen before. It was long and had a certain width to it with a large area of the deck covered by wooden walls and roof. It looked almost like a floating house in a way. "_Let's check it out_, _maybe we can find some supplies for the island."_

Nodding his head, Toothless swooped downward towards the ship, gently landing on the wooden deck without making a sound. The condition the boat was in excellent shape, meaning it was most certainly a recently become immovable, with was also proven by the light water markings on the side of the ship. Hiccup had to admit the boat was quite beautiful and definitely build for speed and precision on the waves and found it hard to believe anyone would abandon it so easily.

"_There may be people on board. I'll go in first."_ Hiccup whispered over to Toothless as she paced over to the large wooden door that lead to the covered area.

"_I'm not letting you go in alone." _Toothless said blocking her path.

"_Just give me two minutes, okay?" _she implored, giving him a peck on the cheek for comfort and reassurance.

With the warm sensation of her kiss, he reluctantly allowed her to enter and counting down each second with anxiety.

Opening the door, Hiccup was surprised to see that the room was fairly bright from the glass windows on the walls -something not just any boat had- and her breath was nearly taken away at the sight that held before her.

"Whoa…" was all she could blurt out in her speechless state. Large bookcases laced the wooden floor in neat rows, all covered from top to bottom in books. She had never seen so many books in her life and even though she had a bookcase of her own at home, this boat's library put hers to shame. The light passing through the windows gave the room a dusty look but from the looks of it, the area was abandoned.

Things weren't making much sense to her now, first they find a magnificent boat stuck over some sea stacks with an extensive collection of knowledge just abandoned. She thought who in the right mind would leave such a place, little did she know she wasn't alone in the secret archive.

Walking in further into the area, her heart began to hop and skip just seeing so many books in one place. Hardcovers and scrolls that just seemed to never end. It would take her a lifetime to just sit down and read each book, and that was if it was even in a language she understood. Going through one of the rows, her fingers traced the bookshelves and found them to be spotless.

"This is so weird, who would just leave all these books behind?" she whispered to herself.

For the cover of her right eye, a shadow appeared from what seemed like nowhere and her body tensed slightly. Someone was here. Her breathing heaved a little, but not enough to show she was scared. In a situation like this, she had to be brave or at least as Viking as she could be right at this moment. Turning her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the shadow creature, her heart nearly stopped and her eyes became wide when nothing was there.

_A ghost ship?_ She thought. The area remained so silent. She would have more than likely heard someone's footsteps but the inaudible eerie silence of the waves crashing onto the book only gave off a haunting feeling. _It was probably nothing, I'm panicking over silly shadows,_ she told herself before turning back to the main row that lead to the door, only to find a tall thin figure right by her side, staring at her intensely.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed out in panic, jumping back slightly and it seemed the figure as well became shocked by her sudden shout and stepped back, yelping in a male voice. The force the shadow stepped back dumped into one of the bookcases, sending off a few books from their shelves and causing another call to echo from the library like the chattering of a bird.

With her hands covering her face, Hiccup breathed rapidly but her fears lightened when the sound of an elderly man cringing from pain grunted and the sound of bones cracking popped in the air. Slowly coming out of the row, she could see an elderly man, dressed in a white robe and leather sandals, his long loose hair and short beard were the color of blank pages, and he looked more merciful than menacing in the light.

"Ah, gonna feel that in the morning." the old man cringed as he cracked his spine back into place.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry, sir are you alright?!" Hiccup asked in a frenzy. She had always been told to respect her elders and knowing she caused him pain gave her a tinge of guilt.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, lass, I've be jumped by mice far bigger than you. Just startled me is all," he said brushing off the dust from his robe. "Wasn't expecting a visitor so young… Rarely get any from these waters." He looked over to her with wide and bright blue eyes with a warm smile on his slightly wrinkled face. "Sorry if I scared you, miss, but then again what else is new."

His presence seemed to brighten the room up and it made her feel a bit more comfortable. "Um, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Are you shipwrecked?"

"Pleased to meet you, Madam Hiccup. Been stuck on these blasted rocks for the past three days now. We've been living off of pine nuts and sturgeons. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the stillness but the waves, they call for me to return to the open waters," the old man said dramatically and with an energy of a child and not an elder.

"Uh, we?"

"Oh, apologizes, I'm…DRAGON!" he started before panicking, the large shadow of a black dragon appearing from the entrance. Quickly, he leapt forward and pulled out two hook-like swords from out of nowhere and covered Hiccup for safety. "Don't worry, Madam Hiccup, I've dealt with dragons the size of whales! You might want to cover your eyes if you're squeamish. Just let my Heart Slicers do the work."

Toothless, confronted with a man blocking Hiccup and pointing two swords over to him growled protectively. The two minutes were nearly over when he heard Hiccup scream and the shout of a man. Even though she had given him a two minute order to stay put, he walking into this scene and now had his teeth at the ready.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hiccup called out pushing herself between the man and Toothless. "Toothless, relax, it's okay. Calm down. He's a friend."

"_You want me to calm down when this old man's got swords pointing at me?!"_ he asked defensively, still staring daggers at the man whose eyes were wide to this young girl restraining a wild beast with only her words and palms.

Turning over to face the bearded man, an awkward smile on her face, "You just scared him a little. He's a bit protective."

As much as the old man was confused by the situation, as a librarian he knew it was never wise to judge a book by its cover. Hiccup seemed comfortable with the dragon, despite these waters being known to resent them. Placing his Heart Slicers back into their secret sheaths, he straightened himself again.

"Toothless, this is…" Hiccup stopped, not actually picking up on the man's name. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name, sir."

"Ah, yes! Introductions! Like I said I'm not so used to guests. I've gone by many names in my past…" the old man said slowly pacing into one of the rows.

Tilting her head a little, Hiccup walked over to the row, only to find it empty.

"I've been called a FlashMaster," the man continued, appearing on the opposite side of the library in silence. "I've been called a true heir of the lost Bog-Burglar tribe and a master thief by bandits themselves. People who have tasted the ends of my blades have called me a foe, some see me as enemy. I've performed acrobatics for the royals of the world as a legend," with each word, he acted out each movement, each gesture with such grace and playfulness before disappearing behind another case of books. This time Toothless became curious and looked over to find the old man, only to find he had yet again vanished.

"Kings know me as a hero and wise men see me as a sage," he reappeared over by Hiccup with light feet. "To those in search for knowledge, I am the Hairy Scary Librarian and to the rarity of my friends, I go by…Camicazi."

"You're a Bog-Burglar?! One of the first Viking tribes to have sailed from the mainland to the Archipelago… I thought…they all…" Hiccup rambled, darting her eyes from side to side from the news.

"Vanished?" old man Camicazi finished for her. "Mmm, yes, wars and power can do that to a tribe." He placed his hand over one of the bookcases, remembering days of old. "There was a time, when my clan still roamed these waters… Fearless, tactful, strong, that was the Bog-Burglar way. My mother was chief many years ago, but one day she didn't return from a council of chieftains. They said a freak fire burned the hall she and the others gathered to the ground and everyone in it. Those of the tribes with lost chieftains turned on each other over whom was to take the place of the old. Many once great tribes disappeared from the history books…" he continued while pulling out several books from the shelves and grabbing a cart to place them in. "Meatheads, Hysterics, Peaceables, and Bog-Burglars, all fighting to claim the title of ruler… As the heir, it was my birthright to take the throne, but Bob-Burglar tradition stated only a female could rise as chief and as a young man with nowhere to turn to, I was stripped of my title and banished to the far off seas. Those who survived, left or turned to madness and perished."

Hiccup and Toothless remained silent as Camicazi told his tale with a feeling of loss and remorse for him. In the Archipelago, things were never easy. The weather was brutal as were the battles between Viking and dragon, that one could almost forget wars between man were as terrible a loss as any other.

"It proves to show that at times it is not dragons that cause the most pain and heartbeat, but man too can play a cruel hand in destroying lives."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Camicazi…"

Camicazi began walking around the library, a smile soon forming over his face. "It's quite alright, lass. From times of great sorrow, we can sometimes find a ray of hope from the shadows. A silver lining as they say. If I had never left home, I would have never explored the world, tasted its wonders, and collected the knowledge you see before you, not to mention I would have never met my best companion and assistant… Now where is she?" he asked scratching the bottom of his chin, looking around for someone.

"She?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Moodchanger, pesky pigeon…"

From one of the top of a bookcases, a medium sized bird came into view, tilting her head slightly as she looked to the quests. She cooed loudly for all to see before swooping down to land atop of Toothless' snout.

"_This must be the old man's pigeon," _Toothless said in a less than impressed voice as he stared at the pale white bird.

"I'm not a pigeon, thank you very much. I happen to be a rare and beautiful Rainbow Firebird," the bird said out loud in a haughty female voice. "Camicazi, he just called you an old man!"

"Old man. Old man!" Camicazi snapped. "Eh, I suppose I am long in the tooth," he grinned shrugging his shoulders. "At least he's honest, unlike someone I know."

Hiccup was speechless as she watched the firebird's pale feathers dazzled with bright colors in a random fashion before flying over to Camicazi and landing on his right shoulder. She wasn't too sure if she had just heard a bird talk or if she had lost her mind. Camicazi chuckled at the shocked looks on Hiccup and Toothless' face and gently rubbed his fingers under the now white again bird's chin.

"Don't be alarmed, her bark is much worse than her bite and despite her bragging nature she can be quite the liar."

"She's beautiful…" Hiccup smiled in curiosity, staring deeply into Moodchanger's bright golden eyes.

"This I already know, but thank you for reassuring me of my excellence," Moodchanger crowed, flashing the colors of the sunset on her perfectly smooth feathers.

By instinct, Hiccup pulled out her sketchbook and began drafting the firebird, who seemed to pose elegantly before darting over to Hiccup's shoulder to see the finished product.

"Even as a painting, I'm ravishing," she cooed.

"How is she…?" Hiccup giggled in excitement.

"Despite her vain exterior, she's quite intelligent and can speak several languages fluently. I rescued her as an egg from poachers on Lava-lout Island. Their feathers were used for ceremonial decorations in certain parts of the world and regrettably were hunted down to near extinction. As far as I know, she's the only one left."

All these new things were rushing by Hiccup so fast from the library to meeting a former Viking from a legendary tribe and now seeing a one of a kind species of bird. It was all so over whelming and she had so many questions. "What is this place?"

Camicazi and Moodchanger dashed into position, he jumping over a desk to one side of the library and Moodchanger flashing with fire that lit the bronze chandeliers, lighting the room even more. "Welcome to the _Peregrine Falcon_! Mobile public library and exotic trade shop!" he smiled with his arms outward.

"It's not so mobile at the moment…" Hiccup corrected with a grin.

"Yes, that is the root of my problem so far… Imagine," Camicazi said with great expression. "Sailing smoothly over the seas, the wind at your back and the smell of the salty air in your lungs. Next thing you know, your boat's stuck between a rock and a hard place. Devastating really…"

"Then I guess it's a good thing Toothless and I stopped by. If you want we could try to help you out?" Hiccup asked.

"_Do we really have too?"_ Toothless whined.

"_Be nice…"_ Hiccup chattered back.

"My dear," Camicazi said holding her forearms, somehow crossing the table and sneaking up on her silently yet again. "That would really make my day! Well, what are we waiting for, let's set sail!"

"We need to get out of this rut before we set sail, Camicazi," Moodchanger sneered.

"Then let's do that first!"

…

"Incredible!" Camicazi cried out seeing Hiccup atop her Night Fury, using the rope from his boat to make a makeshift sling to attach to the bow of the boat and pulling it back from the rocks and free into the waters once more. "In all my years, I've never seen a performance like that!"

With the boat freed, Toothless and Hiccup returned to the deck once more and returned him his rope. "It's no trouble. I'm just glad you can spread these books around again. It's such a shame to keep so much knowledge trapped."

A smile crossed Camicazi's face as he grabbed hold of Hiccup's hand and led her back into the library. "I want you to have this, Madam Hiccup…" he said leaning over his wooden desk and pulling out a small wooden card with the image of a firebird on the right corner. "Whenever you feel like taking a piece of knowledge from my library, use this card and I'll loan you as many books as you'd like." He handed her a quill pen and ink for her to sign the bottom of the card as well as a sign-in sheet from the visitors he's had to come in.

Seeing the sheet, Hiccup was surprised to see only one signature that repeated over and over again, _V._

"Ah, yes… I don't get much regulars but that one, that one has come here so many years. Never speaks and never shows his face. I've heard stories about him over the years. People call him, the Vigilante."

Hiccup listened closely to what Camicazi had to say and what she heard was incredible. The Vigilante was a lone ranger how was said to appear out of thin air and liberate exotic animals from the hands of poachers, it was even said the Vigilante freed dragons…something Hiccup found incredible. For ten years, he's dedicated his life to helping those who couldn't help themselves and did it all without ever being captured.

"I remember the day I first met the masked man… He was dressed in armor and walked with a stance of a warrior. The day he came there was a deadly storm and yet he walked into my shop without a single drop of water on him. He took several books and sighed for them while I had my back turned, something no one has ever done before. Every now and then he'll come back for more, but the strange thing is he always finds me on open waters and the moment he leaves and I go out to find him, he's vanished." A shiver crept up Camicazi's spine. "I don't know his story, but what I do know is that he always chooses books with happy endings…"

Never had she ever heard of the Vigilante but a part of her wanted to meet this man. He sounded so confident, wise, and so brave. She wondered what kind of person he was…

…

Hiccup slowly walked over each row of cases, looking over the spines of books to check out while Toothless followed behind. He had never seen her eyes so lit up, all from books filled with words.

"_What's so great about books?" _he asked seeing her carry several under her arm.

"_They teach you things. Sometimes they tell you a story and other times they make you think."_

"_Can't you get that from people?"_

"_Yes, but books hold a special place in my heart…"_ Hiccup said holding a book about botany. "_My mother used to read me stories every night before bed. I don't remember most of the stories she told me, but I do know it was something we shared."_

His eyes widened. To Hiccup, learning and gaining knowledge was more than just being informed, in a way it was to keep whatever she still had about her mother in memory. Looking to one of the books on the shelves, Toothless realized he should have listened to Etch years ago when she offered to teach him to read the human language, even if she had offered it with bitterness and sarcastic gloating.

"_Do you think…"_ he started before stopping. "_Never mind."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's stupid, don't worry about it."_

"_Toothless, you can tell me these things, I'll listen,"_ she smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Toothless looked into her intelligent eyes and asked. "_Do you think you could teach me to read?"_

Hiccup was speechless as a moment before a smile laced her face. "_I'd love to."_

With Camicazi and Moodchanger watching from the counter, they grinned and watched as the sun faded away into darkness as Hiccup and Toothless sat by a table, reading to each other and exchanging in their chatters and clicks before both tuckered out and fell asleep over an open book.

In all his life, he had never seen a dragon and a human so close and yet so perfect for each other and it showed in the way they supported one another and worked as a an old woven blanket, he draped the sheet over the two resting travelers before walking over to the sign-in sheet, the initial, _H_, written right under the Vigilante's.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again. In this chapter Hiccup learns the art of breathing, the nature of illness and encounters an ancient enemies. Sorry for the tardiness, I've been having trouble writing due to cutting my finger. The next chapter will center over Gustav and Fanghook. A big thank you to Warrior Nun for being a supportive beta reader. Posting this chapter 11-26-2014. Next chapter to be posted in 8-10 days or so due to holidays. Thank you for your patience and please enjoy._

…

Peacefully sipping on a hot cup of black tea with the fragrance of sea air to his back, Camicazi listened closely with eyes shut for any sound to the wooden floorboards on the deck of the Peregrine Falcon. Even with the waves bashing onto the ship and the air hooted in his ears he could pick up the barely audible breaths of his student close by. Hiccup was showing to be quite the promising pupil in the art of FlashMastery and it made him proud and honored to be able to pass down the secrets and ways of stealth to the next generation. At first he wasn't expecting any grand strides in their drills, but was eagerly surprised to find her to be silent on her feet, metal one and all…

The sky had still been a dim midnight blue when they started their training, and now with the bright colors of morning slowly casting a golden glow over the surface of the calm ocean, it seemed Hiccup's training was coming to a closure. Scattered around the deck were wooden dividers, the panels beautifully decorated and stained a dark russet hid the young student as Hiccup slowly guided her body from one to another, remaining unseen and secretive. She learned much from old man Camicazi, things she would have never been exposed to and it strengthened her skills as well felt so familiar and strangely natural.

As opposed to the popular belief that FlashMasters were simply showmen's of the sword and steel, she discovered it was so much more. It was finding a balance. Learning to slowly ease the body and move in tune with the surrounds while striding with swift movements like a spy. It was about keeping a steady mindset and rhythm in order to outwit and confuse your opponent because in times it wasn't brute strength that won battles, it was psychological warfare. Creating an equilibrium between relaying on your instincts with your knowledge gained and applying that onto the battlefield or on a single opponent could even the odds for even the most unlikely of warriors.

With her body directly between Camicazi and a wooden screen, she quieted her breaths to a hint and remained perfectly still. As soon as the sound of Camicazi placing his cup onto the saucer clicked, she stepped into action, as did her mentor.

Rapidly jolting, both were but a blur to Moodchanger and Toothless who watched from the sidelines as the echoing's of twin sheathed blades, a shield and a wooden staff collided with each other for seconds to them but felt like an epic long battle for the two humans as they finally came into sight, both lightly exhaling on opposed sides of the deck. Staring each other down, they remained like statues before adjusting their positions and bowing to each other in respect, knowing the training was complete. Traditionally, a sword was used in the art of FlashMastery, but with only a simple wooden staff in hand and a shield, Hiccup was proving even the most unorthodox of weaponry could be your greatest asset.

"I must say, Hiccup," Camicazi said, placing his cup down that he somehow managed to keep still and filled in battle. "I've never met a person so quick in learning the art. Usually I'll find young warriors, claiming to be the strongest and most valiant of their clans, eager to acquire the ways of a FlashMaster, only to fail in perfecting even the basics. You though, my dear, it seems only needed the right guidance to direct that speed of yours into good use."

"Thank you, Camicazi, for sharing your wisdom," Hiccup smiled. "I've never really been much of a fighter, but I can really see how this style of combat is considered an art."

"Yes, but not just an art. To the few who understand its secrets and ways, it is a code we live by. A FlashMaster uses their gifts in pure defense despite its offensive strikes. It was one of the reasons why so many before couldn't master the fundamentals. That's not to say it can't be used invasively, I've battled an army of assassins using nothing but a rusty butter knife and my skills. However, the price of doing so can be dire, solely because FlashMastery relies heavily on breathing," Camicazi informed walking over to the side of the boat as he looked out to the rising sun. "There was a time long ago when I was consumed by wrath..." he began to recollect as he relive the many years that had past him so long ago in the blind of an eyes. "My banishment from my homeland taught me that the only one you can truly count on, is yourself. I hated my people for shunning me from my title and home so much so that I went about harming any I could. I made many enemies because of that code and ended many innocent lives who merely crossed my path; their voices still haunt me to this day and it is a reminder of my darker past… On one of my many epic journeys, I met an old monk seated on the side of a secluded road on a mountains of the Far East and planned to rob him blind. He, in the end, unarmed me swiftly and without force, not just once, but several times. Ha, ha, that old Viking stubbornness keeps with you till the end it seems… After the thirteenth day of trying to get the better of him with traps and trickery, I finally gave up."

Hiccup walked over by his side and listened closely to his story. He was quite possibly the most vocal and talkative man she had ever met, but that was something she respected about him, because what he had to say held much meaning and teachings.

"By the end, I was tired, hungry and not even angry anymore with the world for turning its back on me, but at myself… I lost my home, my family, my life, and I turned to thieving and murder to try and mask all the pain in my heart. The monk saw the frightened and lost young man within me and offered to guide me down the path of enlightenment. It took many years of meditation and concentration, learning to slow down and take things in one step at a time as opposed to the brash, conquer all at once tactics of a Viking. I learned how to breathe with ease, to forgive, and to accept that in life there is both darkness and light… When I left the monastery of my Master, I left a student of FlashMastery by the father of the art and vowed to only use my gifts to aid others in need, because I wasn't alone in the world, I had found my peace…"

A smile spread over Hiccup's face. She wondered if one day she would truly find her peace or if she would spend a lifetime searching for the answers to the visions and dreams that plagued her mind? The shadows of lost souls that she had to have known at some point still followed her, louder and less translucent than they had ever been in her past. It had taken months for Camicazi to face his demons and come to terms with them, would she too bring them to light?

Looking over to the young Dragon rider, Camicazi could see a clouded fog within her eyes that concealed many truths to herself. A powerful charm loomed over her and it was a spell that only she could break. It was a shame to see such intuitive gem-like eyes dazzling in the sunlight and knowing that the glimmer that they held was merely a fraction of what they could shine. He could not aid her in fighting her shadows, only guide her in the direction of enlightenment.

"I see you're facing troubles of your own," Camicazi grinned as Moodchanger flew onto his shoulder, not used to sharing her friend's attention.

"We all face problems in our lives, Camicazi. Well, except for me, I'm flawless." Moodchanger gloated, flashing pale rose to violet, a clear indication of her lying nature.

"…All my life, I've felt something was missing. For the longest time, I thought it was my father's love and being accepted for how I am. Lately thought, I'm not too sure… I can sense something isn't right about myself, like I'm hiding and I don't know why or what I'm hiding from. Leaving Berk was one of most difficult things I've had to do and even though I have a new home, a new life, a new family, and the acceptance of others, I can't shake off this feeling that I'm not seeing something. Something important…" Hiccup reached out for Toothless who rubbed his cheek to hers for comfort and support.

"Hmm…" the old man hummed as he stroked his beard. "I don't know what it is you're searching for, Hiccup, all I can say is that what you seek cannot be seen by mere sight of eye, but of mind. Only when you are able to find and accept the truths you hide from yourself, you will be free…"

Taking his words to heart, Hiccup tried to look within for clues, but a sting of pain jolted inside, her mind not willing to so easily hand out information.

"_Slowly, Hiccup, no need to rush," _Toothless reassured her with a coo. "_In the meantime, we might as well get back to exploring. We still have a lot of territory to cover if we want to make it back home before everyone gets worried about you again."_

"_You're right, thank you,"_ Hiccup chirped as she rubbed under his chin before turning back to Camicazi. "We want to thank you for all the kindness and knowledge you've given us, it's truly an honor to call you a friend."

Bowing down, Camicazi chuckled while Moodchanger flickered every color imaginable. "The honor is all ours, Hiccup. If ever you're in need for knowledge, our doors are always open."

…

From the rocking motions of the tides to the shifting waves of winds, Toothless and Hiccup were off again towards the southeast where the waters held warmth and the skies were cloudless and blue. The waters to the south were calm and scattered all around were the shadows of Scaludrons of all shapes and sizes before their long necks would emerge from the waves for a breath of salty air. It looked like a massive migration like one would see in whales and dolphins to the point where mother Scaludrons would carry their young on their back to keep them from drowning. Looking around the school of Tidal dragons, one caught her attention, an old familiar face leading on the far right.

"_Let's try to lean in closer, I can see Atlas down there," _Hiccup insisted before hearing his snort of disapproval. "_Oh, come on, you're still not mad at him for everything, are you?"_

"_He took you off the island and nearly gave me a heart attack from trying to find you, so yeah, I'm not too happy with him."_ Toothless pouted.

"_I asked him too, besides it all worked out in the end. Please…" _Hiccup continued with a sweet smile and a sweeter voice.

Sighing, he knew he couldn't resist her charms, she was just too important to him and he hated to let her down. Lowering himself down towards the elder dragon, Atlas lifted his head out of the waters and chuckled at the sight of his friends.

"_Well, isn't this an unexpected meeting. Greetings, my Queen, Hiccup, you're looking as regal and fair as ever. And I can see you're still a sulking solider, Sir Toothless." _A smirked lined the elder dragon's face as the Night Fury bared his sharp teeth and a low growl of annoyance._ "To what do I owe the pleasure to cross paths with you two young love birds?"_

"_Great to see you too, Atlas. We're exploring and learning about different dragons. By the way, where is everybody swimming off too? Migration?"_ Hiccup curiously asked as the other Scaludrons looked to the two newcomers while still on course to their destination.

"_Yes, a feeding migration, my Queen. It is the annual budding of the Oleanders on the Oleander Isles. For many of the young ones, it's their first introduction to the flowers but it's vital to our survival in the wild. Would you care to join us? The blossoming season last till after the frosts in the north, but the budding is truly a sight to behold."_

"_Thank you, that'll be wonderful,"_ Hiccup nodded and with that settled they followed the herd across the open waters.

It didn't take them too long to reach their destination and were rewarded with the blue outline of three landmasses over the horizon that were the Oleander Isles. Each island was laced with tuffs of thick moss and lush bushes with dark green leaves. Landing down onto the island with Toothless, Hiccup hopped off and noticed just how wet and spongy the moss was, feeling it leak out its liquid onto her leather sandal. Examining it closer, she realized the water on the island was not salty but fresh.

"_Incredible, the moss filters out the salt and minerals from the sea_…" Hiccup looked in fascination.

"_Yes,"_ a voice behind her said aloud. "_Nature does find ways to thrive in even the most unlikely of places."_

Turning over to the voice, Hiccup came face to face with a tall adult female Scaludron, a tad bit younger than Atlas but nonetheless wise.

"_I hear from my nomadic friend, Atlas, you are the new royal of Dragon Island, it is an honor to make your acquaintance,"_ she said, bowing her head. "_I am the queen of this herd and I welcome your presence."_

Hiccup bowed in response. "_Thank you. I wish to learn more about your clan as well as form peace between our islands." _

"_You are welcome to both, young queen. I must say it has been centuries since Dragon Island had itself a queen, I was just starting out as ruler when Red Death came into reign over the domain and started making a mess out of things," _she sighed in both relief and remorse from the years. "_Dragons who care only for their well-beings while in power can cause trouble and havoc on others. It takes a great deal of patience and leadership to lead a herd; you need to be able to listen to the needs of others and provide all you can for them. A queen's first duty is to her hive, herd or horde and then to oneself. Princes follow a similar code, he however, I'm afraid was born with cruelty." _

A soft smile then spread over the elder queen's teal face as she looked to the human queen. "_Thankfully the throne now belongs to someone with a kinder heart and even though you may not be a dragon in flesh, I can still sense a powerful energy over you."_

Atlas walked over to the group and chortled as the other Scaludrons followed onto the mossy area. "_There you go again, talking about auras and energies."_

"_Oh, hush you,"_ the queen chastised in a playful tone. "_Just because you can't feel these auras does not mean they aren't there. I'm telling you, Atlas, this young queen has the energy of a jewel."_

"_Well, I can't argue with that,"_ Atlas admitted.

As the rest of the herd began to crowd the islands, the young Scaludrons inched closer to the human female, curious as to who and what she was. With a body as big as a full-grown yak and had elongated necks they appeared no different from their adult counterparts, the only alteration being their small undeveloped wings that one day would aid them in brief flight in the air and endless journeys over the waters. Soon Hiccup was surrounded by young Scaludron hatchlings who'd come close to sniff her hair and nudge for a loving pet.

While all this was happening, Toothless couldn't help but have this feeling of discomfort. At first he thought it was due to being near so many Tidal dragons, but that wasn't the case as he came to realize his beef was only with one. No, something else wasn't right, and he could feel the tip of his nose itching and twitching from it.

"_Toothless, look,"_ Hiccup cheered as she pointed out to the first Oleanders beginning to bud.

All over the smell green arms of the buds began to spread outward, revealing beautiful flowers of all colors of the spectrum. The passing sea winds brushed thought the bushes, releasing the pollen on the tips of the Oleanders into the air. Scaludrons all around began to go lax as the fragrance of the sweet plant surrounded the air while Toothless simply sneezed and lost his breath from the dust trapped in his nose. His mind was becoming groggy and the energy he had once had seemed to vanish. He had never felt so weak in his life.

Even though the sight of all the flowers coming into bloom was fascinating and seeing the Scaludrons slowly eating the exposed ones had her desire to reach into her satchel and pull out her sketchbook, she couldn't help but notice Toothless in his state of distress.

"_Hey there, bud, are you okay?"_ she asked placing her palms over his cheeks.

"_Yeah, just some dust,"_ he brushed off but it was evident by the look in his eyes he wasn't fine as his sneezes soon turned into violent coughs and his balance was quickly leaving him.

"_I suggest you take your friend off the island, young queen,"_ the Tidal queen insisted. "_Most dragons that aren't Scaludron become ill from the Oleander's pollen and in some cases can lead to their death."_

That was more than enough incentive for her to get him off the isle but as she tried to mount onto him, he pushed back.

"_I'm fine. You gather the information you need, I'll manage"_ he tried between a harsh cough.

"_No, just like you don't want me getting cold, I don't want you getting sick. I know what it's like to be sick all the time, it's not a good feeling. Let's go."_

Placing her hand onto his side, Toothless immediately lost balance and collapsed onto the ground, his breathing raspy and heavy. Normally a dragon exposed to Oleander becomes ill in a matter of hours, maybe days, but during the first blossom the intense release of pollen all at once can become deadly in a matter of minutes and the toxins from the plant were now making their way into his bloodstream.

"Toothless!" Panicking, Hiccup kneeled down to his side, her eyes wide with fear, not even caring she was speaking her own language and not Dragonese. "Oh no, no, no, no, Toothless, please hang on!"

"_Atlas, please hurry and help the Night Fury off the island, he needs fresh air,"_ the queen ordered and with moments haste he latched onto Toothless and placed him onto his back as he and Hiccup raced out to sea.

They were a fair distance away from the Oleander Isles and even though Toothless' breathing had lightened, the poisons from the pollen still travelled within his body, causing him so much pain. Hiccup refused to let him go and told him to not give up as she flipped through the pages of the botany book she had borrowed from the library until she got to the section marked 'Oleander' and read over and over again to find some cure for his illness to no avail.

"_I have an idea, but he won't be too thrilled about it,"_ Atlas spoke up, seeing the desperate tears rolling down Hiccup's face.

"_Please, if there is any way you can help him, I'm sure he'll understand," _Hiccup plead holding onto Toothless for dear life.

Giving her a quick nod, Atlas leaned his head down to Toothless' side and softly spoke to him. "_Now, my good chap, this might cause you some discomfort but I want you to know it's for your own good."_

Too fatigue to answer, Toothless gave a slight fidget as a response and taking the motion as a sign of readiness, Atlas opened his mouth wide and with carefully force and aim, bit onto the Night Fury's side. Upon filling the semi-blunt teeth of the Scaludron slightly pierce his skin, Toothless' body jolted up on all fours with wide eyes. He would have shouted at the old sea snake for doing that if not for a slight light-headed feeling running over himself before everything cleared up and the feeling of fatigue and pain left his body.

"_Toothless, are you okay? Does it still hurt? Do you need to lay down?" _Hiccup asked all at once, placing her hands over his cheeks and looking into his eyes for signs of trouble.

"_Hic, calm down, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere," _he reassured as he cleaned away her tears. "_Did you have to bite me?"_ he asked glaring over to Atlas with a semi-bitter tone.

"_My friend, I merely injected you with a bit of my venom. You see, that's why we Scaludron eat Oleander in the first place. Our bodies are designed to take in the toxins from the flower and convert it into a powerful venom that stuns our enemies in the deep. It appears that it can also cure other dragons affected by its pollen. I'm glad that healed you, I've actually never tried that before, but I suppose you can learn something new even at an old age." _

"_Thank you, so much, Atlas,"_ Hiccup thanked as she wrapped her arms around Toothless. "_I was afraid I'd lose you."_

"_It's okay, Hic, I'm right here,"_ Toothless purred onto her ear.

"_I persuade two should best keep a fair distance between the isles and yourselves for the time being and return for more studies after the blooming season ends. I'll tell the queen you're both well now."_

"_I think that's a good idea. Thank you so much,"_ Hiccup smiled as she returned back to Toothless' saddle. "_Are you okay to fly?"_

"_I'm good, let's head over to the southwest for now. At this rate we'll come full circle in a few days."_

"_Sounds like a plan._ _See you around,"_ Hiccup said, waving a final farewell to Atlas and the rest of the Scaludron herd fading in the blue.

…

By the time they had reached the next major island to the southeast, the sky was becoming dark and ominous storm clouds were looming ahead. Even the winds had begun to pick up in speed and intensity to the point where they were having difficulties keeping balance.

"_Should have known a storm was gonna hit," _Hiccup said as she adjusted the pedal of Toothless' fin. "_It's always calmest before a storm._"

"_We'll hold out on that island down there, I'm sure we'll find some shelter until the weather calms down,"_ Toothless held as he lowered himself down to the large island covered with tall and thick tropical trees.

Once they landed onto the beach, droplets of rain began to pour down, leaving the skies a pale grey as they made their way deeper into the island. The first thing they both seemed to notice was just how warm and loud the island was as the sound of birds, singing insects and croaking frogs kept going nonstop. Everywhere they turned, they could see massive dragonflies the size of her arm with large flittering wings to giant spiders that seemed to hiss like snakes when they passed by. This world was ever strange and foreign to Hiccup and despite not really having a big fear of insects could help but shiver from the sheer size of them on this island. The air surrounding the island felt heavier and rich with nourishment and it translated to not only the size of the bugs but the fruit that hanged from the canopy of trees. Large green fat fruits hung from the tree tops as well as the forest floor and the smell of sweetness mixed with the rains. Reaching down for one of the fallen fruits, Hiccup could only stare in wonder as to what it was. She had never seen this type of fruit before and walked over to Toothless who covered her body with his wings to keep her dry.

Opening the botany book from her satchel, it didn't take long for her to learn what this fruit was and it only raised more questions. As far as she knew, coconuts didn't grow in areas like the Archipelago and the abundant larger than life insects as well didn't seemed to correspond with the general area of cold and frigid. If anything, this island looked like it was straight out of the tropics, and it only raised the question as to what it was doing here.

Hearing the rumbling of thunder, Toothless nudged Hiccup forward. "_We better find a cave soon before it starts getting darker."_

Hiccup was about to agree with him when something strange caught her eyes. "_We haven't seen anything with claws yet, right?"_ she asked in a shaky voice.

"_No, why?"_

"_Then what do you think did that?"_ she pointed to a brush of low flat and wide leaves, all torn into like rags.

He wasn't liking this island one bit and a part of him wished they were back over on the Oleander Isles because at least over there things made sense. Right now they were stuck on a tropical island in the southwest of the Archipelago during an upcoming storm, swarming with giant insects and strange foliage; they didn't need any more problems as it is. Focusing on the task at head, both pressed on to find shelter from the storm, unaware that the storm was the least of their worries…

…

Every cave they passed was either infested with bugs or even worse massive bugs. At this point their options of a cave were running short and the light was fading fast. Toothless was already considering risking the storm and heading back home when Hiccup called out to him.

"_I think I found one,"_ she said as she entered the surprisingly clean and tall cavern.

It seemed too good to be true, but they seemed finally find the perfect shelter from the heavy droplets of rainwater, clashing of thunder, flashes of lightning and the strong howls of wind.

"_I guess we'll have a coconut and some leftovers to split for the night,"_ Hiccup smiled as she felt for sticks and dried brush in the cave to use as tinder.

"_At least we'll have some fresh water to drink and bath with the grand feast,"_ he teased entering the dark cave.

Managing to find a few scattered twigs and dried grasses within the cavern, Hiccup piled them together and allow Toothless to kindle them as she walked toward the entrance of the cave and cupped her hands out to take a drink of the fresh rainwater. As the cool liquid flowed down her throat she could see the last flickers of golden sunshine waving goodbye over the darkening backdrop of the storm. She had seen many sunsets at home on Berk over the years, most from waiting for her father to return to its shores or to think over her reasons for existing. Even on Dragon Island, she and Toothless would sit out by the entrance of their cave and watch the light show of tangerine and buttercup before all was a violet blur. The way the final red hints from the sun draped over the nearly black sky sent a cold chill down her spine, and as it lowered down towards the other side of the world, a bright green flash caught her eyes before there was nothing but pure blackness.

With the cave now lit with fire and warmth, Hiccup began to walk over to seat herself right by Toothless' side by the flames when a trail hot and sticky slime fell onto her left shoulder, causing her to stop in her tracks. Running her fingertips over the substance, she trembled knowing rain wasn't this consistency and from the growing hissing from the walls. Slowly raising her eyes towards the stone ceiling, a pair of deep crimson eyes glared back to hers. With large sharp fangs exposed and saliva streaming down its upside-down jaws, Hiccup steadied her breathing and reached for her staff and shield behind her back cautiously.

"_We need to get out of here, now,"_ she whispered as lowly as she could.

Shooting her a confused stare, Toothless followed to where her eyes held to and could only let out a small breath before everything happened.

Unclamping his long claws from the ceiling, a green raptor-like reptile effortlessly landed onto the dirt floor. His body was marked with deep red patterned and the crest above his head bared the same hue. On each limb were three sharp and long claws and the end of his tail pointed out like a hooked dagger but it was the hiss and clicks coming from his throat that frightened Hiccup the most.

"_It feeds us,"_ he whispered in speech. "_It trembles before us."_

"_We don't want any trouble. We'll leave,"_ Hiccup tried to persuade with her weapon and protection at hand.

"_It cannot leave us._ _It is to feed us,"_ he continued with his sticky voice that crept up her spine in the worst way possible.

"_We don't have much food to give…"_ she tried again to establish a compromise before he jeered out wickedly.

"_It is food to us."_

Her breathing managed to stay calm but inside her heart rate was jumping. Something inside her told her to run, but she felt nearly paralyzed with fear.

"_Hiccup. What are you saying?"_ Toothless whispered out loudly as others began to fall from the ceiling, all plain green with no markings.

"_What do you mean, can't you hear him?"_ her voice trembled.

"_I can hear him just fine, I just can't understand him…"_

Hiccup's eyes shot wide open. Toothless was the dragon here and he couldn't understand the one calling her a meal but she could. Why?

Not allowing her to think it over, the red crested raptor shot forward towards her with rapid speed and aimed for her jugular, but only managed to snap at the air as Hiccup dodged away using her Flash skills.

The raptor fixed himself and stared at the small creature who managed to escape his jaws. No other creature had proved to be as swift as them, this was surely going to be an interesting feast.

"_It moves like us,"_ he taunted to her, causing this pack of followers to snide and sneer.

Again, he lunged forward with a leap and retracted his long talons on his legs to latch onto her and kill, yet the hard feeling of strange stone clashed onto his daggers before disappearing once more. Lightening flashed from the outside as the rains began to grow heavy and wild with massive droplet pounding the ground outside and the crested dragon looked behind to see the female creature unharmed but still afraid.

At first it was difficult for Toothless to keep track of their motions as Hiccup dodged the advances of the dragon, from his claws to his stinger. He wasn't too sure where to jump in from all their movements and it seemed that even their shadows were too slow for them when lightning lit the cave with vigor. It wasn't long before the other raptors became anxious and tried to get in a cheap shot when Hiccup was blocking her attacker, only to get a lashing from her staff or the end of Toothless' tail as he swiped them to the ground.

Whatever these dragons were, they seemed to be flightless, highly active and had in insatiable appetite as several began ripping through the hard exterior of the coconut like warm butter till nothing but small shards of shell laced the dirt floor, no wonder the ground was so bare. It was also almost as if the raptors failed to even notice his presence, only aiming for Hiccup, but once he made his existence clear the green members of the pack charged forward to finish him down while their lead took care of the speedy vixen.

Despite her training with Camicazi, Hiccup was starting to feel fatigue from the constant dodging and ducking as the aggressive dragon kept at his assault to end her. Even through her moments of pleading with him to stop and listen to reason it seemed that this dragon only had one goal in mind, and that was to eat. It didn't matter if she wanted to speak about reason or peace, she would be his meal in the end.

Toothless too was having a bit of his own problems as he had a horde of quick raptors trying to get their claws into him or pierce him with their long tails. After watching them several times and knocking a few dozen onto the ground, he was starting to notices a clear serum leaking out from the tips of their daggered tail. They weren't just using it to attack, they were using it to try and poison them. With his left foot stepping over the fire, smothering it, the cave became dark with the eerie glow of red eyes surrounding the area.

"_Speed Stingers,"_ Toothless growled as he let out a plasma blast to a cluster of them.

"_Great, so we have a name for these things. Now how are we gonna get out of this mess?"_ Hiccup said out as she blocked the lead Speed Stinger's poisoned thorn from trying to attack her face.

"_Well let me think it over, I'm sure they'll give me a second,"_ Toothless managed a joke even though he knew it wasn't the time of one.

One Speed Stinger succeeded in climbing up the wall till he was directly above Toothless and was about to drop down and sting him when the feeling of a hard and solid object crashed onto his face before boomeranging back to its owner, the girl.

"_Thanks,"_ Toothless called out as he swiped his paws towards the enemy.

"_I got your back."_

"_It defends the dark one from us. It must die for us,"_ the leader hissed over to his pack.

With the command given, the pack members raised their tails high into the air and began to dash towards Toothless, all desperately trying to get a shot at him but he was just as good as dodging from their advances as the female creature and had the added benefit of firepower on his side. As they continually aimed for Toothless, Hiccup would manage to send off her shield to them one by one after each escape from the lead Stinger's onslaught. She was getting into a pattern of ducking, throwing her shield, ducking once more, catching and repeating until the leader learned her patterns and footings.

He was about to finish this for good.

After she let her shield fly off to the head of one Stinger towards Toothless, the leader jumping in front of where the shield would have returned to and pushed her backwards hardly to the cave wall. Not allowing her the luxury to quickly pick herself back up again, he pushed himself towards her and held her neck back to the wall, letting one of his long sharp toes dance over the right side of her cheek as she struggled to get free.

"_It has such a pretty face for us. It will stay like that for us,"_ and with his red stinger lifted over his head, a thrash of electricity rang in the air before he stuck his syringe onto her exposed neck, releasing all his toxin into her body and watch with great satisfaction as her eyes widened and a small yelp exited her throat.

"_HICCUP!"_ Toothless roared out as he saw the lead Stinger hovering over her and piercing his needle tail into her neck and wildly tossed the soldiers to the side with so much force that many were knocked unconscious and locked his jaw onto the lead Stinger before tossing off to the side like a ragdoll. Looking into Hiccup's eyes, she gazed at him one final time before her eyes closed shut and her body became limp. "_No, no, no! Hiccup, stay with me! Hic!" _he frantically pressed his ear onto her chest and could feel a faint but still registering heartbeat.

She was still alive, but for how long?

The lead Stinger tilted his head to the side in curiosity once he got back to his feet, a normal victim of his toxin would freeze like living stone just the way they were the moment they were stung, this creature however, collapsed. He was deeply intrigued by this new meal as she proved to be a swift little treat who could speak and understand his ancient tongue. If she managed to survive her trail with his venom within her, he might find better uses for her as a plaything. For now, he just had to get the black dragon out of the way.

Toothless was filled with both grief and wrath and if it wasn't for the fact that he and she needed to get out of there right now before whatever venom the Stinger injected into her sent away her last breath, he'd truly show them why he was known as the Night Fury. As the pack of Stingers approached the two slowly and with salivating jaws, Toothless stood his ground and shielded Hiccup's body from the encroaching mob.

Looking for a way to cover an escape, Toothless looked up to see pillars hanging from the ceiling and unleashed several blasts onto them, causing them to crash down onto the dust, creating a veil of debris everywhere. As the cloud of dust disappeared, the Stingers soon realized that their meal and the black dragon were as well.

"_It must be found and brought back to us!"_ the leader commanded. "_It will be for us!"_ he let out his final screech as a clash of thunder roared over the entire island.

…

Toothless had ran out as fast as he could, trying to avoid splashing large puddled in his way as he tried to carefully hold onto Hiccup's body, shield and staff with his gummy mouth. This was a challenge since low foliage laced the entire island and from the coming of rain brought out large spiral toothed leeches that would've latched onto them if he had stopped for anything. He didn't know the island. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Hiccup was dying. Worst off, he could hear the light but close footsteps of the Speed Stingers zipping around in search of them.

Thinking fast, Toothless lunged onto a tall and thick tree and began to climb up until he had was close to the top. It was dangerous and precarious place to be in the middle of a heavy storm, but his options were limited. Without Hiccup, he couldn't fly, meaning there was no escape. Finding a suitable branch, Toothless carefully sat on it and placed Hiccup into his arms, whispering for her to wake up and to not leave him. The tiny pattering of her heart was the only response he could get out of her and soon he could feel his body beginning to tremble. Whether it be from the toxin within her or from the raindrops sticking to her frame, he held her close and wrapped her tightly around her wings and arms, rocking lightly and feeling like a failure.

None of this would have happened if he wasn't slow compared to them. He had always prided himself for his speed, but his true swiftness came from flight, not swift footing. He let her down, he promised to keep her safe, and he failed. He wanted to like those heroes they had read about who saved the loves of their lives for tragedies and destruction, but in the stories, dragons were always the bad guys. Toothless was tired of being the villain of the story, for once he wanted to be a good guy, her good guy. She was his queen and he, her soldier, what more was he now with her softly breathing in deep slumber? Lifting his head to the sky, he begged the heavens for a cure, for something, anything that would bring her back, but was only blessed with nothing but rain and thunder.

"_Please wake up, please wake up,"_ he kept repeating to her as the calls of wild and hungry Speed Stingers charted every inch of Stinger Island for their prey…

…

"_I'm going to tell you a little story, little Sister. One my father passed down to me and it's been said before again and again to the next generation," a familiar yet strange voice called out to her in the darkness of her mind._

"_Long ago, when the lands were connected, our ancestors shared their world with a fearsome predator whose speed could rival even yours. They went by no name, had no remorse, and hunted in the shadows of darkness in groups led by a Lead. They scavenged the lands in search of food, but to them, everything was food. Nothing was safe, not even the young… It came to the point where the survival of the herd and the next generation was at stake and to assure the safety of the others, our ancestors and many other high Royals split them from the world, permanently." The voice began to soften. "I tell you this story, little Sister, because there are certain creatures out there who bring nothing but harm. That is why we help to keep the balance in the world."_

"_What happens if we don't?" a younger voice of her own asked._

"_Then it becomes much more difficult for use to survive in this world with everything. We share our existence with many creatures, from the large to the meek, and as such no one is greater than the other. We all breathe. We all live. It is only when those who take and disregard the balance, that our world is sent into chaos."_

"_Like now?" she asked again in a saddened tone._

"…_We haven't change much, any of us. We each take lives and it only fuels more hate. I hope one day we will find a balance again, but until then, those who want to survive must hide…"_

_The voice in her head soon faded away, but she was left with this feeling of hope…_

…

Hiccup wasn't too sure where she had heard this voice, but it was someone she knew, someone who called her "Little Sister". Was all this just a delusion for the venom in her blood or was it real? She didn't know. When the Stinger pricked her with his toxin, her body felt heavy, still for a moment and she thought that at any moment she'd turn to stone, but then it was as if her body went into a defensive mode and everything became warm.

Within, her immune system kicked into overdrive and antibodies began to latch onto and began to devour the venom from desensitizing her nerve responses. One could call it an evolutionary adaptation, one perfect over the generations and one that gave a certain advantage over others. True it had been many far years since such two creatures encountered one another, but the body tends to record and store information far better than the mind. Soon the foreign contagion was nothing more and her body began to recruit itself from the nerves that had been damaged. Her body began to lightly tremble and an exterior warmth kept her close, telling her to wake up but she was still tired and not ready to return to the light, not yet.

…

The rains had done some good for Toothless as it masked his and Hiccup's scent from the Speed Stingers below, still on the hunt for them. Occasionally he'd catch one catch after a massive dragonfly and shred it till the bright green blood of the insect spattered nearly everywhere or scoop up a mouthful of leeches from puddles and the soft soil before mashing the contents till it was nothing but paste before slurping it down their throats. Everything was fair game, insects, fallen fruit, there was even evidence that they themselves were on the menu. This island, this prehistoric jungle of madness, was a nightmare. How was anything able to survive with Stingers consuming everything and anything that moved?

To the right of the forest not too far from him, a small long-nosed rodent emerged from a burrowed hole and attempted to make a dash to a different hole but was intercepted by a Stinger who whipped out his barbed tail and stung the defenseless rodent and its body froze in place with its small black eyes wide open. What happened next, Toothless was never able to forget as he saw the Stinger literally play with its food, tossing the still alive rodent into the air and letting it plop onto the ground or even a puddle and he knew it was alive from the air bubbles emerging from the water's surface. He watched the Stinger do this for longer than it should have been and by the time the venom had worn out, the rodent had every bone in its body shattered while still in perfect form. It would have been merciful to just eat it already and put the poor thing out is its misery, but instead left it alone to live with its pain before being eaten alive slowly by the leeches, spiders and centipedes that scattered about. These dragons didn't simply feed for sustenance, it was just to prove that they could and relish in the pleasure of control. They could hold the balance of a creature's life in their claws because this was their domain, but it was honestly their prison. Their exile for paradise by self-righteous dragons who felt the need to set their own rules and balances.

Watching that innocent rodent get tossed around like nothing in frozen livingness did teach Toothless something, the toxin was only temporary and that some dragons truly gave truth to fairy tales.

It didn't explain however how Hiccup collapsed instead of froze. Maybe it was because she was bigger compared to a mouse? Maybe it didn't work so well on humans? How long would it take for her to finally wake up?

"_Come on, Hiccup, wake up. Wake up,"_ he whispered into her ears and opened his eyes wide when the rain abruptly halted. The storm had passed and soon, their scent would be noticed. It was only a matter of time.

…

The Lead Stinger searched high and low for his meal. It had been many years since he had tasted the flesh and bones of a creature like the female. On special night in the past when the weather was horrid and dreadful for sailing but oh so perfect for a feast, males of her kind would wash onto shore and quickly be taken care of. They always made it a point however, it keep several alive, just breaking their legs to assure no easy escape and to keep a little treat they could all nibble on for days and even months while still keeping the males alive.

He had never had female before and she was clearly a meal worth the search. Males tended to carry inedible strange shiny material over their bodies but she kept her person unprotected and yet she was still able to deny him any satisfactions of a taste.

However, as fond as it would be to sink his fangs into the flesh of the female, time was not in their favor as the first breaks of light ate away at the shadows of the night. Everything was looking bland until the signal call rang out into the air and soon he and the other were directly below a tall tree, the dark dragon seated onto one of the branches.

"_It sits for us,"_ the Lead hissed as he hopped onto the tree and began to use his sharp claws to dig into the soaked and softened bark up towards him.

Toothless growled and cursed for the Stinger to go away but it seemed the Dragonese language barrier still held true and once he began to feel the fidgeting of Hiccup between his paws, he held her even closer.

"_Toothless,"_ Hiccup quietly whispered, regaining her motor skills.

"_Don't worry, Hiccup, I won't let them touch you,"_ he growled as the Stinger's mouth watered and his speed increased.

"_I have an idea, trust me."_

"_I always do."_

The Lead Stinger's patience was growing thin as he sprinted up the tree towards the dark dragon and soon his meal. He would feel it, the blood from her warm throat quenching his thirst and the sound of her screams, his lullaby. Oh yes, he planned to eat her unfrozen or collapsed, she earned a moving death. Closer and closer, he ran till he could smell sweetness like one never experience before and widening his jaws to their full capacity he let out a victorious hiss.

"_NOW!"_ Hiccup shouted and doing so Toothless opened his wings outward, revealing the female to the Stinger with the golden glow of the sun in the palm of her hand.

The bright intensity of light dilated the eyes of the Lead as he screamed out in agonizing pain. His eyes couldn't handle the brightness and soon even his body began to fail him as his claws retracted, causing him to fall down from the high tree top. The other Stingers below cowered and fled as they too could see a golden light like the sun burn their vision and upon turned away from the light above the tree the true sun began to emerge. Confused and horrified by the creature who could lift and hold the light of the sun, they sped back to their dark and safe cave.

It was not too long that the Lead too ran back to his sanctuary where he'd repeat the same verse over and over for many moons until their paths crossed again:

"_It is like __**It**__ to us…"_

…

After putting away her container of royal jelly from the Fireworm queen back into her satchel Hiccup climb onto Toothless' back and both were out of there faster than you can say slippery eel.

"_I think we've had enough exploring for one night, huh bud?"_ Hiccup said once they were back to the cooler waters of the north.

"_Yeah… How'd you know that was going to work?"_ Toothless asked exhaustingly, having not slept a wink.

"_It's gonna sound crazy, but I think I sort of knew…"_

It wasn't really an answer, but he'd take it. _"Well, whatever, I'm just glad you're alive and safe."_

"_Sorry I worried you…"_ Hiccup said as she leaned down to stroke his ear.

"_It's not your fault. I should have been a better solider."_

"_Toothless,"_ Hiccup reached out to give his back a big hug. "_You're more than that, you're my hero. I love you."_

A warm smile crossed his face and if he wasn't so tired, he'd be doing flips and diving like wild to hear that.

As much as Hiccup wanted to explore more of the islands, she felt she had her share of adventure for a while. From meeting a glowing queen, to a wise and wacky librarian, Tidal dragons with a love for nature and Stingers on the rampage for blood, she could use a break until her and Toothless' next big voyage towards the north and west.

"_Guess that's one species we won't be meeting again,"_ Toothless gladly sighed. "_I still don't know how you were about to understand them, that was some olden Dragonese you two were using."_

"_I have no clue either, but I did learn a few things. Like the Fireworm queen said, not all are going to be so eager to change or listen. 'We haven't changed…any of us'."_

The flight back to Dragon Island seemed to take forever, but once it was within sight and reach, they breathed a content breath. They could travel the world over and over, but nothing could ever compare to the satisfaction and bliss one feels when returning home.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again. In this chapter Gustav and Fanghook must each learn new things, one to ceasefire, and the other to be confident. With their mentors as their guides, they will witness firsthand the forces that can come forth when sparks fly. I'm very sorry for the tardiness of this chapter, I've had to pull double duties and overtime for the past few days. It is because of this, I will need to take a temporary sabbatical until thins settle on my end. I know this isn't fair to you, but it's something I have to do. I will be back to continue the story before the year's end, I just need some time to gather myself. To those reading, thank you for your time, patience and understand. This chapter posted 12-10-2014. Thank you and please enjoy._

…

A blue embrace painted the morning clouds over the quiet sleeping islet of Berk that not too long ago was a pale and frozen wasteland, now her body laid adorn with brightly colored wildflowers and soft grasslands that stretched tall and reached towards her still snowy mountain tops to the waking village on the cliff side that held her denizens. Soon the morning jingles from Terrible Terrors and returning songbirds welcomed the resting villagers to the start of a new day as Vikings and dragons stirred out from slumber. As villagers opened their front doors to breath in the brisk fall air, fresh glass bottles of milk and a half-dozen carton on eggs housed in a porcelain crate awaited them by the doorstep of their residence. These little gifts were blissfully brought indoors and served as a reminder of great kindness and generosity, and to one resident in particular, they meant so much more. Inside said abode, on the far side of the village atop a hill overlooking the town, was a tall man with a thick red beard, busy preparing himself a hearty breakfast before heading out to start his day as chief.

It had been years since he cooked for himself but it was a talent not forgotten as he flipped his perfectly finished hot cake into the air from the skillet and onto a plate of stacked ones. A small smiled crossed his face as he recalled the day he had taught his daughter to do the same thing as a child and the bright grin she gave to him once she finally managed to get one onto a platter. She looked so adorable with the little gap in her pearly smile between her front teeth. Now it was just him in the house, and on this chill morning it only made the Haddock home feel colder, lonely. Stoick tried not to think about the lost moments he had with Hiccup, but the reminders seemed to be everywhere from the weapons rack by the front door she placed for him for tool restorations to the document tub tilted slightly by the back exit that housed her untouched fishing rod. He often wondered how she was faring. Was she safe? Did she have food to eat? Was she keeping warm? Would she ever return? Could she ever forgive him? He didn't know and for the time being, he would just have to hope everything would fall back into place, then he could truly appreciate and cherish his only child to the fullest.

After slowly eating his breakfast and cleaning away the dishes, Stoick walked over to the front door, his long bearskin cloak to his back and helmet placed over his head as his large hand gripped the door handle. Before pulling, he managed a final glance to the stairway that lead to the second floor, Hiccup's room. He still had yet to venture up there, even though he had tried to many times before. The steps seemed endless and so far away as if held in a separate reality that he felt if he dared to venture upon those stepped, he'd spend an eternity climbing them to nowhere. Taking in a breath, his right foot slowly slid toward the first step. Once his body was right at the foot of the stairway, he lifted his right foot and brought it close to the first stair, inching closer towards the floorboard, but stopped once a flashing image of Hiccup held in the air with his hand around her neck pushed him back away towards the door with a heavy blow.

He still couldn't do it.

Physically he knew he could easily tread the staircase but mentally he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet. He wasn't too sure how long it would take for Hiccup to come home or for her to forgive him. He had yet to forgive himself…

Sighing, Stoick pulled the handle to the front door and soaked in the light of a new day, closing the door behind him as the house replayed distant memories of happiness from his lost family's past.

…

Wiping the light traces of sweat forming from his brow, Gustav held his tongue out slightly from his lips as he carefully pulled out the heated container of molten iron onto several mold casts as his mentor watched his performance closely with Fanghook and Bones as his spectators. It had been a challenging week for Gustav, what with having to juggle his duties as the head of the Academy and as the apprentice in training to Berk's veteran blacksmith. He had spent a good time of the early morning measuring and combining ores of various kinds to his teacher's exact specifications as part of his evaluation and so far he was faring well. Working in the forge meant more than mending and making tools, it was also about solving problems, making new ideas and looking towards the future.

Every day after training with the other riders, Gustav would eagerly fly over to the forge with Fanghook and learn something new about smelting ores, shaping metals and tuning instruments of labor with the utmost delicacy and skill. And it wasn't only metals he learned to work with, he gained skills in mending leather, casting clays for molds and how to draft on blueprints. Mathematics, chemistry, engineering, sculpting, and writing all held a place behind the wooden walls of the forge he called his second home. Blacksmithing was an art, one that not many were able to master, but to those with the right touch and imagination it was a great talent to possess.

Once Gustav finished carefully pouring the last ounces of molten iron into the mold casting, he placed the headed container onto a heat-resistant stone and waited patiently for it to properly cool down before taking the cast its final cooling station at the presentation table where Gobber brought forth his small hammered prosthetic and a pair of pliers in the other. Quickly flipping the mold backwards and giving a slight tap to the base of the cast, a perfectly formed bar of copper rested beautifully by an assortment of equally shaped and lustrous metals.

Gobber examined the copper bar closely from top to bottom, tapped the ends to test its solidity with the end of his hammered hand and finally snapping his fingers so that Bones could heat it rapidly and evenly, humming long and hard when the still intact slab of metal glowed a bright sun orange burn after he gave the signal to stop.

"Okay, Gobber, give it to me straight. I can handle the criticism…" Gustav kicked the dusty ground, pouting slightly and shoving his hands into his pant pockets.

Honestly, he was his hardest critic despite his excellent performance. His technique from start to finish was near flawless and the slight adjustments he made to the each of the ore mixtures produced a more durable and smoother iron than specified in the instructions. From the casts he had made days before to the way he cleared the raw molten ores of their scum, it was all high quality and Gobber had to hold back a proud smile as he examined each tablet of iron before him and holding them into his hand. The days of careful labor and precision in Gustav safety measures really showed how well he had taken to the material and his eagerness to master the craft of blacksmithing.

Every wedge he formed shined proudly on the presentation block, from aluminum to zinc, they all held true and strong. It had been years since Gobber had examined bars like these, not since Hiccup had he seen such craftsmanship. They both however differed in their creative styles which gave them each an individuality in the skill. They both carefully evaluate of the instructions for each metal order and calculated their necessary ingredients in advance but the stride each of them paced around the forge was unique as their metals. Hiccup flowed through the forge like the breeze, fluid and constant like the wind, gracefully poised, while Gustav rustled around like dust and sand, getting into every corner and crevasse till he was ready to move to another place, playful and spirited. Even his own style differed, his being coarse and solid like stone, grounded in his ways and focused on the steel. Every blacksmith from the novice to the master formed their own rhythm and it was a correlation of their methods and wits that produced a malleable yet durable product. In the past far before Gobber had Hiccup as his apprentice in the forge, many a strong and grand blacksmith in-training would venture the wild seas and the fangs of beast to the shores of Berk to learn for him.

Many had the strength to be a smith, with bulging muscles and strong necks that supported no creativity or imagination. They would form their skills to him and create metals for him as he specified with an abundance of confidence and brawn, smelting the rare materials and pouring them into casts. The final tests from Gobber was the resilience of the iron and it was there where many had failed. Their irons would either puddle from new heat or shatter from the lightest of touches. Few of those who failed left Berk with new knowledge gained for their experience, while many stormed off with anger, cursing that it was not their skills that failed them, but him.

Gobber placed a bar of copper down and gave a heavy sigh. "You changed the recipes, correct?"

Biting the bottom of his lip, Gustav nodded to his actions, head still down in shame.

"And you mixed in ores where it wasn't specified. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I…" Gustav started. He knew inside he had made reasonable and wise choices in changing the formulas but there was a sting of doubt in the pit of his stomach. Gobber was one of the best blacksmiths around and he, a novice, dared to change what he had instructed. It was a bold move and one he wasn't too sure he had made the right decision to. Closing his eyes, he wondered what Hiccup would tell him right now if she had known. She was always telling him to believe in himself and to stand true to his judgment, even if he was counter to what the norm. Swallowing his insecurities, Gustav straightened his back and looked to his mentor with self-assurance. "I did my best."

"Aye, you did." Gobber said as he slowly walked over to Gustav and placed his hand over his shoulder. "That's why it makes me proud to tell you you've passed the test."

It took a few moments for Gustav to make sense of the words Gobber had just told him and he had to look to him to reassure himself. Seeing the big smile over Gobber's face made all the worries he had felt disappear as he smiled and hopped over to Fanghook.

"I did it! Yes!"

Fanghook celebrated along with a victorious roar before releasing a breath of fire outward towards the heavens.

"What's with all the commotion?" a voice by the window of the voice called out with the chattering of a Nadder behind him.

"Ah, mornin' to you too, Aarne. What can we do for you today?" Gobber smiled as he walked over to greet his visitor.

"I wanted to ask if I can borrow a few tools. I'm working on a project for Stormfly," he grinned back.

"Not a problem! Gustav, can ya pass the tool box?" Gobber asked motioning to the young lad.

"No problem, sir!" Gobber saluted as he raced over to grab the hefty box from the corner of the forge before passing it over to him. "Morning, Aarne! Guess who just passed his blacksmithing examination?"

"Let me think… Who do I know who's been studying night and day during dragon training to pass a blacksmithing exam and panicking like a frazzled rabbit for the past few days?" he asked to himself rubbing under his chin with a far-off gaze to the still blue sky before smiling and reaching in through with an open palm to high-five his friend. "Congratulations, you ready worked hard for this."

"Thanks. Do you need help with your project?" Gustav asked once the sting to his right palm eased up from their clap.

"Sure, that'd really help out a lot. Mind if I steal your apprentice away for a few, Gobber?" Aarne asked as he easily lifted the heavy toolbox one-handed.

"I don't see why not. Just bring him back in one piece," Gobber nodded and smiled as he watched his new apprentice cheerfully walk side by side with a friend he could trust, something he knew Hiccup would have wanted for him from the very beginning…

…

"Okay, Stormfly, looks like that's that." Aarne smiled as he twirled the heavy mallet in his hand with ease. "Thanks for the help, Gustav, really appreciate it."

"No problem." The younger Viking grinned as he slid down the top of the ladder to the ground.

It had taken them a sometime to material and complete their project, but three hours later and a little elbow grease and Stormfly's dragon house was complete. Aarne had felt bad she had to stay at the arena and continue to sleep in the cell that was once her prison that he felt she deserved a little something special for being there for him. It wasn't much, but for Stormfly it was possibly the most generous thing anyone had ever done for her and she squawked and chattered in excitement the entire time as she handed them each planks of wood or nail from a bucket.

"All left now is to see if she takes to it," Gustav said as he walked over to Fanghook, napping peacefully on a pile of grass.

Cautiously, Stormfly peeked her head into the enclosure before fully going in and spreading her wings cheerfully, glad she was able to fully stretch and breath in a place she could call her own.

"Atta girl, Stormfly!" cheered Aarne as he placed his palms over her snout, brushing her scales lightly.

"Glad she likes it, but why not put her indoors like everyone else?" Gustav asked as he placed the tools Gobber loaned them back into their box.

"I didn't want to do that since she doesn't like closed spaces or feeling trapped. And at this angle," Aarne said as he turned towards the rising star in the east. "She won't be blinded by the sun and can wake up at her own pace."

"Wow, you really put a lot of thought into this, huh?"

"Of course, I want what's best for Stormfly because I know she'd do the same for me." Aarne chuckled brightly as his Nadder nudged him in thanks.

It had taken Aarne some time to soothe his abrasiveness but Gustav had seen the dramatic change in his demeanor. He was still the Aarne who liked to train and be at his best but he wasn't as militant and smiled a lot more. He felt Stormfly really helped to pull out this best qualities and in turn Aarne brought out the best in her. Stormfly really brightened up after she got to know Aarne and the fear she once held towards him melted away and was replaced with the protective devotion of an elder sister.

As Gustav watched Aarne and Stormfly exchange in nudges and joy, he couldn't help but smirk. "You know, I really like this Aarne. You seem happy now."

"I feel happy. I never really noticed just how serious I was before. Every day it was train, eat, win, sleep, and repeat. I now know it's perfectly fine to take a break and loosen up."

"Really, cause you 'taking a break' and 'loosening up' look almost exactly like training," Gustav joked as he started making his way towards the forge to return the tools.

"Hey, there's a difference. We've got a system," Aarne playfully shoved as he followed along, their dragons close behind.

As both walked down the stone pathways that snaked around the plaza, they could truly see the amount of good the storm had actually done to the town as they looked to the shops open for business once more. The bakery was back to work baking the daily breads and pies and the fishermen were able to rail in fair catches with the aid of dragons. Gobber himself had been busy as well, what with the new shipment of Gronckle iron and was soon able to forge some much needed building supplies for any future emergencies. Everywhere they turned it seemed more and more of their dreams of unity were coming true, with clearly one exception as an elderly man with an old sheep by his side grumpily groaned around like a terrible disease who was coming straight for the two dragon riders but mostly towards Gustav.

"You!" he shouted pointing his staff at the shorter and younger of the two.

"M-Mildew! Hi. What seems to be the problem…today?" Gustav nervously and somehow tiredly asked as he backed away slightly from the crazed man.

"It's always the same problem! Look at what these miserable dragons have done to my roof!" he groaned as he lifted a broken plank of roofing material. "And it's not just my house, look around you!"

Looking up, Gustav could see dragons soaring though the air like they normally did morning the mornings. Focusing his sights on green Nightmare, he could see it swooping down to the rooftop of his owner, panting heavily from his morning flight with a violet Gronckle at the adjacent house to his right. This was a common thing for dragons to do once they were tired from flying around all day when the plaza was busy and there was no place to land so Gustav couldn't really see the problem to what Mildew was complaining about until the roof with the green Nightmare began to creak and rasp before finally collapsing down into the house below along with the dragon. The family within the house began to scream and scurry out of the falling building as the other housed with the resting Gronckle too began to cry out in splinters and pieces. It seemed almost systematic as other buildings with relaxing dragons upon their tops began to either crumble down or give out a loud scream that they could not support the weight of the flying reptiles and flew off of it before it could break down.

"See what I'm talking about! These dragons are destroying the very places we call home!" Mildew screamed, causing the people around to banter a bit.

"They're just trying to take a break from flying, Mildew, there aren't any other places for them to relax." Gustav defended.

"And how are we going to relax when we have to constantly be renovating after them?! Do you expect us to just build our roofs over and over again to satisfy these useless reptiles?!"

"Of course not, Mildew. But they don't know any better. We just need to calm down and find a way to…" Gustav started before the end of Mildew's staff shoved him back forcefully.

"I'll calm down when all these dragons are good and gone. This is all your witch of a friend's fault. While we're here left to the mercy of these beasts she's out without a care in the world, not even sorry for the trouble she's caused us all and as far as I can see you're no different from her!" he jostled Gustav's chest once more, more forceful than the last, causing him to fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Leave them out of this, Mildew! If you have a problem with them, you've got a problem with me," Aarne growled between his teeth as he blocked the two from each other and helping Gustav up.

"This doesn't concern you, Hofferson, so stay out of it! You used to be such a promising lad, now you're siding with the dragons and that she-wolf. And right after she broke your heart and chose a Night Fury of all things over you, but I guess that's to be expected of a no good demon like herself." Mildew bit. "Monsters deserve each other!"

The bitter face plaster over Mildew's face soon turned to fear as a low grumble from the yellow and violet Nightmare echoed around the plaza before he lunged forward towards Mildew with snapping teeth, grabbing the staff between his teeth and rattling it several times before tossing it over to a cart of freshly scrapped dragon droppings. Before Mildew could even wipe away the dung from his wild beard and hair, Fanghook snaked towards the old man, aggression in his eyes as he thundered an eardrum shattering roar to him.

"Get back, you slimy overgrown lizard!" Mildew cried out as he struck his staff onto Fanghook's face, barely missing his eyes but not his temper, which was now burning with intense rage.

The commotion continued as Fanghook was ready to light the rude man to bits when Gustav jumped in and pulled onto his wing to get his attention.

"Fanghook! Calm down, I'm okay. Come on, let's go!" Gustav pulled as he tried to calm Fanghook down. After several more insistences, Fanghook back away from the smelly man right as Stoick walked in on the scene.

"What's going on here?!" he shouted as Mildew made his way out of the cart smelling like a barn.

"That creature violently attacked me!" he pointed to Fanghook who growled with hostility towards the man.

"He only attacked Mildew because he shoved Gustav to the ground. He provoked him!" Aarne said to Stoick as defense with other witnesses agreeing to the act.

"But Mildew's right…" Gustav said out loud, causing everyone to look to him in confusion, even Mildew himself. "Our dragons are causing problems because they have nowhere else to perch themselves. We want Berk to be just as much a home to them but we haven't considered that they might need places to call a home for themselves."

"What are you suggesting, Gustav?" Stoick asked.

…

By late afternoon the next day, the sun was high in the sky as entire village was in an excited frenzy ready to as Aarne and Stormfly hovered over the newly made metal perch towers for the dragons. Stormfly hanged in the air for a moment more, not yet sure if the perch was going to be able to handle her weight.

"It's okay, girl. Just take it easy." Aarne encouraged as he brushed her scales down.

Slowly lowering herself onto the metal beam, Stormfly balanced herself and gradually allowed her full weight to fall onto the supports. Her anxious emotions left her once she clamped her claws onto the railing and sighed in comfort when the structure held true.

"Yes, it worked!" Gustav and the crowd cheered as other dragons began to follow in Stormfly's example and felt content to finally have a proper place for them to rest their tired wings in content.

"So we build these things so such wouldn't break?" Tuffnut asked with a stone hammer in hand.

"I don't understand you people!" Ruffnut grunted with sore arms.

"And they tricked us into helping them build them. I feel so used…" her brother added slumping his wary shoulders down. "And sweaty." He added before dropping the hammer onto the hard ground and walked away with his sister following suit close behind.

"So this is the remedy to the problem? Perches everywhere?!" Mildew complained from the crowd, something he pretty much did throughout the entire endeavor of building and placing them around Berk.

"Calm down, Mildew," Stoick said firmly. "The dragons now have a place to roost instead of the houses. Give it a chance. Thank you everyone for your help!"

While everyone cheered and clapped, Mildew held his staff close and looked darkly to the tall perches. "I'll give it a chance when every last dragon is burning from them like stakes," he mumbled under his breath, but it was long enough for Fanghook to hear.

A deep snarl vibrated from the Nightmare's throat as he glared over to the old man. Soon his snarls turned to screeches and he slithered over towards Mildew, roaring louder than ever at him with everyone near him running for cover.

Something certainly wasn't right, Fanghook was a relatively calm and passive Nightmare and wouldn't hurt a fly but around Mildew he would just turn into his namesake, a monstrous nightmare.

"Gustav! What's going on?!" Stoick ordered as men and women moved out of the way as Fanghook ignited his body in short burst of embers.

"I don't know?! Fanghook, stop!" Gustav commanded as he ran towards his line of sight in front of Mildew, trying to persuade his focus onto him and not the trembling man. "Fanghook, there's nothing wrong. It's gonna be alright."

"_He's the one starting it!"_ Fanghook roared out in vain, knowing full well the humans could not understand his language.

"Easy, Fanghook, just settle down. Mildew's a friend," Gustav said as his dragon allowed him to touch his snout but brushed him away after he said the lie.

"_You're not listening!"_ Fanghook snorted as he grabbed Gustav by the collar of his vest and fell off towards the forge, Gustav dangling between his and ordering for him to let him go.

Everyone stared for the longest time in confused silence, many with gaping mouths. They weren't too sure what they had just seen. Their best rider and dragon trainer was just lifted away by his dragon after a scuffle involving Mildew who was now babbling how that dragon tried to kill him and while many were opposed to the very idea it didn't change the fact that Fanghook had lost his cool and went into a fiery rage.

…

At the forge Fanghook grumbled to himself as Gustav worked on some metalwork, trying to piece together what could have possibly set of Fanghook's demeanor so sourly. He had never seen him like that and the look in his eyes as he stared down Mildew was the look a wild animals would give to an enemy. Sure Mildew was a sour old walking skeleton but he wasn't threatening, just grouchy, right? It didn't look so good on Fanghook's behalf what with being a large fire-breathing dragon roaring at an old man like a demon. With all his heart he wanted to help his friend but he didn't know where to start.

"Still sulking, you two?" Gobber's voice came through to the forge was he and Bones entered.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, Gobber, he's not a bad dragon," Gustav said placing the sword he was crafting into a vat of water. "Maybe it's my fault, I'm probably not spending enough time with him?"

"What are you talking about, you two are never apart." Gobber said placing a hand over his shoulder, before retracting quickly when the sound of Fanghook's hiss filled the air.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. After that incident with Mildew yesterday, he's been acting strangely." Gustav sighed lowering his shoulders. "I'm not too sure what to do. I'm supposed be the guy with the knowhow and knowledge about dragons…"

Gobber looked over to Bones who gave him a nod of reassurance, they both knew it was time.

"Gustav, no one person has all the answers, but I think I do know someone who may have some of the answers you're in need of," he said walking over to one end of the forge and reaching for a box in the back of a cabinet under a table. Upon pulling the box out, a small wooden instrument fell onto the wooden table.

"My panpipes!" he cheered reaching for them and bringing them into light. "Now I can get the band back together!" Everyone looked over to Gobber silently with a blank stare before he chuckled lightly and placed the newly found treasure onto the table and retrieved the small box and handed over to Gustav.

Opening the box, Gustav could see a small beautiful dagger with a small piece of paper a top it folded neatly.

"She said to use it for emergencies and it looks like you could use some advice from the guru herself," he said taking a seat on a wooden stool. "Just follow the directions and Fanghook should be able to find the way."

Gustav picked up the sheet of paper and slowly opened it with his thumb and fingers, seeing a simple little map consisting of Berk and a picture of a volcanic island connected together by a dotted line. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know much about dragons, but I do know you need to talk to someone who's had experience with this kind of problem. I'm sure it'll be healthy for the both of you."

Putting the box down, Gustav walked over to Fanghook who dilated his eyes and purred slightly. "What do you say, pal? Think we should do have a talk with them?"

Lowering his head, Fanghook allowed Gustav to mount onto his saddle as they exited the forge to the open area near the storage unit by the cliff and turned over to his teacher. "Thanks, Gobber."

"Any time, lad. Say hey to the two for me," Gobber waved to the two as they made their way out towards the open sky, not caring that the orange world around them was slowly turning cloudy and grey.

…

Amazement washed over Gustav as the form of Dragon Island appeared from the distance in all its simplistic yet mesmerizing splendor. How silly would everyone in the Archipelago feel if they realized the island everyone had been searching for for centuries was closer than they perceived. When he was younger, his mother would tell him stories about the fabled land teeming with viperous serpents and fire-spitting demons. The stories always started with a miserable island covered in tall pointed spires that pierced from the waters of the sea and that a thick choking fog surrounded the accursed air with the foul odor of death and decay. She really loved to tell him those stories before bed and adding grand details about giant man-eating dragons charging at unsuspecting Vikings from the bog and ocean until one brave hero would rise up from the blinding shadows and conquer them all with swift ease and the strength of a thousand men.

After hearing those tales and finally shutting his eyes, he'd dream about maybe meeting that hero and fight side by side, slaying monsters and saving the world. Now that story wasn't a fairy tale anymore and even though the details were off drastically, he wouldn't have had it any other way, besides to be perfectly honest, he liked the way their legend played out.

Drawing closer to the black pebbled shore, Fanghook quietly landed on the cool stones and listened to the soothing sounds of the tide and the faint whispers of the surround winds. Somehow being away from the hustle and bustle of Berk -mainly from that louse of a man named Mildew- and being here on a tranquil island far from the reaches of man felt calming, remedying almost. Gustav too was feeling a relaxing sensation over him from the sereneness of Dragon Island, not at all like how he had imagined it as a younger boy. It was much greener than the grey and bleak wasteland he had pictured and the soft aroma of fresh ocean sprays and foliage lessened his worries. This was Hiccup's domain and he could see why she loved and wanted to protect it so much. Jumping off of Fanghook and onto the moist pebbles below, the air suddenly changed from cooling to warm and a shadowy mixture of hisses and growls echoed throughout the forest as Zipplebacks and Nadders emerged with chattering teeth and frilled scales. Even if he understand their speech, he could already tell from their body language that he was not welcomed.

"U-Um, hey fellas… You wouldn't happen to know a girl about yay high with a metal leg and a red shell around her neck, would you?" Gustav grinned nervously as he side stepped closer towards Fanghook as he lifted his left arm into the air to represent her stature.

The approaching Nadders and Zipplebacks just snarled and rasped, with Gronckles and Monstrous Nightmares of all shapes and colors bursting from the forest like an armada ready for an attack.

Gustav swallowed the large lump in his throat as the wild dragons approached closer. _Okay, Gustav. Think, wild dragons establishing their territory. Show no threat and stay calm._

Taking deep and slow breaths, Gustav stepped closer towards the snarling horde of dragons and away from Fanghook, something he didn't like very much as he lifted him away and back towards his side.

The sudden action caused the wild dragon to roar and shrill mightily with such a force, it rattled the very stones on the beach line. Already three minutes on Dragon Island and Gustav was really making a "great" first impression with the locals.

Fanghook was just about ready to give up on the attempt of finding Hiccup and Toothless when a soft but solid mixture of clicks and whistles resonated from the thick evergreen like the calls of a noble choir, causing all the wild dragons to relax and step away from the two outsiders and making a narrow opening leading from them to the forest. Sensing the air becoming lighter and the demeanor of the wild dragons change from aggression to benevolence, Fanghook slowly lowered Gustav back to the beach as faint shadows materialized from the mist.

From the darkness of the forest, a set of luminous orbs stared deeply through the two, shining a toxic shade of serpentine with round onyx centers that seemingly appeared to be navigating into their thoughts like a mind reader. Besides the eyes, the outline of a slim figure appeared, haloed brightly by the light from the setting sun through the openings of the tree branches, standing proud with one metal leg.

Even though he couldn't see the expression or features of the illuminating silhouette, he could feel a warm and cozy sensation in his heart and knew deep down the figure was smiling brightly and looking towards them with brighter peridot eyes.

"Gustav? Fanghook?!" Hiccup's cheery voice sang out as the body of their guru raced from the shadows and into the light with open arms.

Not able to hold in the excitement and thrill, Gustav sprinted straight for her like it had been a millennium since their last meeting and sank deeply into her embrace once their bodies made contact with each other. Throughout the passing giggles and laughter they both couldn't stop the flow of joyous tears streaming down their faces.

Seeing their queen openly accept the outsiders calmed the dragon dramatically. Ever since the Typhoomerang incident they haven't been so keen on the idea of travelers and wanderers, but knowing she felt comfortable with the new pair really eased their worry and soon they dispersed back into the evergreen.

"I've missed you so much," Gustav managed between shallow breaths.

"Me too, Gustav. Me too," Hiccup softly chimed as she ran her fingers through his exposed dark hair as they both kneeled down onto the stone beach. "Your hair's grown…" she smiled pulling his back slightly and playing with it some more. "And your face, it's covered in soot." Hiccup beamed as she rubbed the small smudges from his face.

"You sound just like my mom." Gustav teased, wiping his moist cheeks with his left forearm.

"Ha-ha, sorry," Hiccup laughed before lifting the both of them back onto their feet and making her way over to greet Fanghook. "Hey, Fanghook, how's it going?" she said lifting an open palm towards him.

Fanghook openly allowed his snout to find its way to her embrace, purring warmly to her.

"Toothless!" Gustav shouted in excitement as the Night Fury walked towards them, giving the young dragon rider a welcoming nuzzle to his face.

"_It's good to see you too, Gustav._" Toothless smiled.

"What brings you two over? Do you need more iron or glass?" Hiccup asked while patting Fanghook's snout

"Actually…We came for some advice." Gustav admitted with a fading smile.

Noticing his change in attitude, Hiccup walked over to him and placed her palm onto his shoulder. "Come on, let's talk," she said leading them towards the entrance of her and Toothless' cave.

…

"…and now I don't know what to do…" Gustav sighed, staring into the small wooden cup of warm chamomile tea in his hands as the heat from the open fire crackled now and again.

Hiccup listened to all his qualms with an open heart and genuinely knew and felt them herself. Not everyone could be so willing to change, especially those stuck in their old ways and she could see it taking its toll on Fanghook as he sat staring at the small basket of fish Toothless offered to him.

Nightmares possess a highly tuned sensory to external forces and it at times reflected in their posture; if the atmosphere was calm, so were they but if the environment were to be tense and threatening, they too would emulate the feeling. He was riled up, and an angry Nightmare is no picnic to be around.

"I'm scared everyone will grow to fear or even hate him because of all this," Gustav quietly breathed looking over to his scaled friend. "It's not his fault, it's mine… I should have stood up against him."

"Mildew's never liked dragons or things and people he doesn't understand..." Hiccup said adjusting the burning branches in the fire with a metal poker. "Don't blame yourselves for this, you two have done nothing wrong and from Mildew's point of view, he's just as well. These things take time. The important thing is that no one was hurt and that you're safe."

"I know... What do you think we should do?"

"I think the best thing for Fanghook is some time to cool down. Right now he's in a neutral zone and away from tension. I think I can help Fanghook learn to manage his emotions and talk with him about some problems he might have." She smiled as she stroked Fanghook's side to ease his nerves to finally eat.

"Thanks, Hiccup, but what about me? I must be doing something wrong."

Placing her thumb and index finger onto her chin, Hiccup thought of a solution. "What's say we propose a little experiment? I think it'll help everyone and clear a few things left in the air."

"What do you have in mind?" Gustav questioned.

Standing up, Hiccup walked over to Toothless and guided him over to Gustav, placing his hand onto Toothless' snout before walking over to Fanghook and standing by his side.

"Wait… You think we should trade dragons?" Gustav asked with a crooked brow.

"For one day. I'll help Fanghook overcome his troubles and you can see for yourself just what it is you feel you're doing wrong. It'll also help Toothless and everyone on Berk to get to know each other since he didn't really leave the best first impressions last time."

Gustav had to admit she had a point to that. People on Berk we open to accepting dragons but there were still those who spoke of the Night Fury with shadowy fear. For them, he had taken their light in their darkest of times. There were even considered him to be evil. Personally he knew it wasn't true. Toothless meant so much to Hiccup, just as much as the people she sacrificed for and protected. If they ever wanted to regain Hiccup's trust and to return home, they had to not only accept dragons, but also the dragon that changed her world.

"But…will you two be okay being separated for one day?" Gustav asked rubbing under Toothless' chin in just the right places.

Toothless and Hiccup smiled to each other and knew they most definitely could. He knew Hiccup could take care of herself and Hiccup was certain he could use some time out and about.

"We'll manage just fine. What about you and Fanghook? Are you two okay with this?"

Fanghook looked over to his little brother. He didn't want to have to leave his side but at the same time he knew going back to Berk without clearing the air would only build more tension between him and Mildew. He wanted was best for Gustav and right now it was realizing he had done nothing wrong in this situation and if that meant being separated from each other for a full twenty-four hours, he'd be strong and overcome his fears. Giving Gustav a clear nod, he placed his head next to Hiccup.

A single day without Fanghook felt like a part of Gustav's soul was being separated from himself. They hadn't been apart since the day Hiccup left and they spent every hour together flying, fishing or working at the forge. To him, Fanghook was more than a riding partner, he was his friend and the idea of leaving a friend being can be a scary thought. On the other hand, he knew this was for the best, for both of them.

Giving his biggest and peppiest smile, Gustav nodded back.

…

"I've adjusted the saddle and stirrup so it should be easier for you to fly Toothless. If you have any problems just refer to the note sheet clipped to his saddle, I made sure it's good and stunk onto it this time. If something does happen, I've got Goliath here who will made sure you two get to Berk safely." Hiccup said giving the saddle a final rundown before feeling sure it was right for Gustav.

"Got it," Gustav jumped. Honestly, he was excited about taking Toothless out for a spin. Flying with Fanghook was thrilling, but this was a Night Fury, fastest flying dragon in the known world. He couldn't wait for everyone on Berk to finally meet him, then they'd all know Hiccup was in good hands, or paws with Toothless.

"_Make sure he washes behind his ears after a bath and dries himself. Oh and don't let him sneak off in the middle of the night for a cookie downstairs, he ends up getting bad dreams. He has training at the academy at first light and gets everything ready for the lessons, and…"_

"_Fanghook,"_ Toothless tried to interrupt but the Nightmare kept going.

"_...don't let the twins near the shovels for the morning clean up, they'll just make more of a mess. And after training he has an evaluation meeting with…"_

"_Fanghook,_" Toothless said louder, finally getting the worried Stocker to stop his babbling after nearly ten minutes of an extensive to do list. "_Relax, I can handle one boy for one day. Don't stress yourself out even more, pal. We're talking about a nine year old…"_

"_Nine and a half,"_ Fanghook corrected.

"_A 'nine and a half' year old with extensive dragon knowledge and a good head on his shoulders. I'll keep a sharp eye on him. You just try not to fall for my girl, got it."_ Toothless teased.

"_Don't worry, she's not my type,"_ Fanghook joked with a snicker.

"_Oh really, than what is your type?"_ Hiccup playfully replied with a smirk looking to the two, Fanghook staring with an open jaw.

"_Did she just…?"_ Fanghook babbled as Toothless raised his brows with a smug expression.

"_The queen can be quite the tricky one, can she?"_ Goliath added with a smile.

"You can talk to them?" Gustav asked curiously.

"Yep, Dragonese," she said readjusting his riding belt.

"Do you think you could teach me?"

"How to speak Dragonese?"

"Why not?"

Hiccup giggled as she pinched his cheeks. "Sure thing. It'll take me some time to come up with some proper translations, but you've got it."

With everything set, Gustav mounted himself onto Toothless and secured his belt onto the harness, giving it a final tug for reassurance. Before setting off, he turned over to Fanghook once more as the evening sun painted the sky pale lavender, aquamarine and citrine and reached out to give him a final hug before departing.

"Don't worry, Fanghook, I'll be back for you same time tomorrow," he smiled strongly but couldn't help as a single tear slowly ran down his cheek.

"_And I'll be right here waiting for ya, little buddy,"_ Fanghook hummed.

"How do you say, 'Goodnight' in Dragonese, Hiccup?" Gustav asked.

Hiccup pressed her tongue over the roof of her mouth and quickly released, causing a popping click that followed smoothly with a set of whistles from the back of her throat with a soft purr near the end.

After internally practicing, Gustav finally let go of Fanghook, "_Goodnight, _Fanghook."

"_Night, Gustav,"_ Fanghook chattered back before the two got ready to set off.

"And no wild flying, you two," Hiccup added.

"W-What? Do you honestly think we would do something like that?" Gustav chuckled between this teeth that earn them both a less than intrigued stare from the queen. "She's on to us, bud," Gustav whispered into Toothless' ear.

"_She knows us too well,"_ Toothless rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"_Don't worry, my queen, I'll see to it that they keep on course,"_ Goliath said with a militant look.

"_Thank you,"_ she smiled stepping closer to him. "_If you don't mind, I'd like you to do something very important for me."_

"_Anything, my queen."_

"_I'd like for you to take the day off tomorrow. You work too hard, Goliath."_

As much as he was taken aback by her response, he knew she was honest. He had never had a real day to let his guard down and be a Gronckle instead of a soldier, even when Hiccup took reign. Maybe it was just from his constant need to be alert or thinking if he slacked off his queen wouldn't need him anymore as guard. She was just as capable of surviving on Dragon Island as any of the other dragons and she proved it day after day. Who knows, maybe he'd like taking thing slow for a change and not having to worry so much.

"_I'll try, just allow me to conduct a survey on Berk, have the dragons there express their concerns and opinions to an outsider looking in. It could be beneficial to seeing if they are ready," _Goliath insisted.

"_Alright, but right after that take it easy."_

"_Thank you,"_ Goliath bowed before he and Toothless took off.

"_Good luck," _Hiccup waved as they disappeared into the distance. "_Alright, Fanghook, let's talk," _she said patting the side of his head making her way towards the forest.

Fanghook stood by the shore a moment more before following, making sure the faint image of his friends stayed on course before turning back to follow her, ready to vent out some of his troubles and worries onto someone who could listen.

…

The sky had been getting darker and more sinister since Gustav had left a few hours ago and the other dragon riders were becoming increasingly worried. They hadn't seen him since the ceremony and when they confronted Gobber on the matter, he just stated that he and Fanghook were being consoled.

"Aarne, we've looked by this shoreline for an hour, he's not here," said Snotlout, already becoming irritated.

"He's gotta be here somewhere, it's not like he just up and vanished," Aarne answered atop of Stormfly.

"We've looked all over the island. Where could he and Fanghook possibly be?" Fishlegs wondered, knowing it wasn't like Gustav to go off without telling them anything, especially when they had training to do.

"I know where Gustav is," Tuffnut said pointing out into the distance. "And I don't think that's Fanghook he's riding."

The teens all looked in wonder as the image of two dragons approached Berk, one clearly a Gronckle but with massive wings and the other…

"Is that a…?" Ruffnut asked.

"It couldn't be," Fishlegs added.

"…Night Fury." Aarne sneered. Maybe it was the mixture of the stress from looking for their friend or because he still held a bit of resentment for the Striker but he was not pleased to see that dark figure approach closer towards the village of Berk.

"_But if he's riding the Night Fury, what happened to Fanghook?_" Stormfly asked.

"_Maybe the queen felt he needed to be…replaced?" _Belch cringed in an ominous tone.

"_No way,"_ Hookfang spoke. "_Gustav would never replace him, especially not for that demon."_

"_Hookfang!"_ Stormfly exclaimed.

"_Hey, you weren't the one face to face against him over his girl. I'm telling you, something's up and I plan to find out what it is,"_ Hookfang bit before racing off towards the village, Snotlout shouting for him to slow down and to not be so stubborn and listen.

"Come on, let's go check it out," Aarne waved for the others to follow as they raced back to see a crowd of people and dragons surrounding the two new dragons and Gustav.

Stoick stood in the front of the crowd, glaring daggers at the dark dragon as he approached for a landing, the scars in his heart burning to see the poison that to him, destroyed his family. His gaze softened however once he saw Gustav onboard the devil and not his daughter. Where was she? Where was Gustav's dragon?

"Gustav, is something wrong? Did something happen to Hiccup?" Stoick asked with a tinge of fear once they landed onto an open area by the Haddock home where everyone had gathered.

"What? Oh, no, no, no. She's perfectly fine. I went to go have a talk with Hiccup about some problems I've been having." Gustav struggled slightly. He wasn't expecting the entire village to crowd over them upon arriving but he guessed it was to be expected, this was Hiccup's dragon. Hopping off of Toothless, Gustav fixed his posture and cleared his throat. "We exchanged dragons for the day to test out a theory. Everyone, I'd like to introduce, Toothless the Night Fury."

This had been the most people Toothless had ever met all at once, he was even sure there were more now than there had been since he stormed in to save Hiccup but that could have possible been because he wasn't focused on the numbers back then.

"And this is Goliath, he's a titan-winged Gronckle and one of Hiccup's friends."

The crowd began to exchange in words as they looked to the unknown dragons before them. They had no problems in accepting the Gronckle, there were many now scattered about Berk and many housed a Gronckle or two, but the Night Fury however, was a different story. For centuries, the Night Fury has been a symbol of bad omens and destruction. Of all the dragons of the known world, they were the ones people hid from and never dared to pursue.

"Look, I know not everyone is comfortable with a Night Fury, but I can personally assure you all he's just a big puppy dog. Right, Toothless," Gustav laughed as Toothless nodded eagerly.

"But why trade?" Stoick asked, both concerned and curious.

"Well…" Gustav began before the sound of grunts and groans pushed from the crowd and Mildew appeared with wide eyes before they turned to their usual glare of irritation.

"So you get rid of a Nightmare and bring back the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! Is this how you and your little dragon girl choose to fix things?!" Mildew began as he kicked the ground.

"We did this because you had Fanghook stressed out," Gustav fought back.

"Well bravo, now we'll all be stressed with this creature in our midst! This beast will being us nothing but a plague of destruction, mark my words!" Mildew accused pointing at Toothless like he was the devil himself.

"That's enough, Mildew! You've said enough." Stoick shouted before turning to Gustav with a calm but wary face. "Gustav, do you trust this dragon?"

"With my life, Chief," Gustav said enthusiastically with a fist out.

"Well I'll be, is that who I think it is" a voice from the far end of the crowd cheered as Gobber and Gothi made their way towards Toothless, both with big smiles and their dragons close behind.

Even Toothless couldn't help but feel happy to see everyone, even Etch, and looked over to Gustav for the okay and with the nod of approval pounced over to greet his old friends.

"It's good to see you too, my good friend. How's that new tail faring for you?" Gobber asked with a bright grin hugging him tightly to which Toothless responded by showing him his artificial fin.

The villagers all gasped at the sight of the red fin held together by leather ropes and metal rods.

The Night Fury, was a downed dragon…

"Ah, right as rain. Seems you and Hiccup worked things out, huh?" Gobber continued as Gothi came in to give Toothless a light embrace.

"_Yes, we wouldn't want the two lovebirds to be at wits ends with each other,"_ Etch hissed in a teasing manner.

"_You know, I honestly missed your cynical remarks, Etch. I was beginning to think you had gone soft," _Toothless groaned, rolling his eyes before giving a smirk.

"_Don't mind her, she's just been cooped up all week," _Bones laughed along. "_It's really a privilege to have you over and I know the time off will help Fanghook. Poor lad's been keeping in some troubles for some time."_

"_I'm sure he and the queen will sort out whatever reservations he has,"_ Goliath jumped in.

"_And look at you, is that a smile on your face, Goliath, or are you coming down with illness?"_ Etch mocked.

"_It's a smile, so don't you mind me. I've been given a pardon of a day off but first I wish to survey the area to relay to the queen. How is the village faring?"_

"_Everyone seems to be getting along well with their dragons and passing ones. Well, all expect Mildew,"_ Bones began.

"_The old man with the attitude problem?"_ Toothless asked.

"_He makes even me seem pleasant," _Etch added.

"_I can certainly see why young Fanghook would have problems with him, he smells of rotten cabbages and rage,"_ Goliath stated with his nose held into the air.

…

"So, that's the scary Night Fury everyone's been so terrified of?" Tuffnut asked once they pushed their way through the crowd.

"He...actually looks nice," Fishlegs smiled seeing him greet Gobber and Gothi with loving purrs and chirps.

"He doesn't look so tough. Hookfang can take him." Snotlout remarked with crossed arms.

"Um, he did and utterly lost." Ruffnut reminded him with a dry tone.

"Only because he didn't have the 'Snot Man' by his side."

"_I actually imagined him a bit…bigger." _Barf said getting a good look at the toned and trim Striker.

"_He is undoubtedly a looker, right Meatlug… Meatlug?"_ Stormfly asked seeing her friend shoot puppy eyes at the Gronckle next to him.

"_I don't know about that Night Fury, sug, but Mama Meatlug is loving the look of his big-winged friend." _Meatlug chimed like a love struck kitten.

"_And I can't unhear that, thank you..."_ Hookfang gapped slightly.

…

As the dragons chatted some more, the villagers soon began to lessen their suspensions. If Gobber, Gustav and Gothi trusted the Night Fury, perhaps they could too.

"Ha-ha, looks like the old gang is back together," Gobber teased as he walked over to Gustav.

"Minus two..." Gustav looked down slightly before shaking off those sad feelings and replacing them with excitement. "But I know that if we can all get along with Toothless, Hiccup will surely come back sooner. Then when we're all back together we can build landing area for dragons, maybe even stables under the caves underneath the village and…"

"Easy there, lad," Stoick jumped in as the mass of Berkians laughed merrily to the thought of everything he had just purposed. "Remember, Berk is still for people."

"Vikings before dragons," Gobber added.

Right when Toothless and his old troop of commanders were enjoying their company, he could hear the sky become angry with tension and power. Stopping what he was talking about, he walked over to look up to the darkening grey sky. Right about this time the last light from the sun would be waving goodbye till another day, but instead a large mass of furious dull clouds surrounded the heavens for miles. Something wasn't right.

"Yeah, I said it, deal with it," Gobber joked looking over to Toothless whose face was serious and plastered towards the atmosphere.

"Toothless, you okay?" Gustav asked and right as he was about to place his hand onto his side, a mighty clash of lightning shot from the heavens like and angry arrow straight for Berk.

Everyone ducked their heads for cover as the blue light from the sky flashed and spread onto one of the new dragon perches, sending sparks everywhere till more struck all over the village in bolts of unadulterated madness. The houses closest to the perches soon caught into massive balls of flames. Men, women and children began to shout and scream in fear was their houses began to smolder down and do nothing but watch as more anger from above hailed down towards their village. The dragons on the ground immediately sprung their wings outward to protect their human companions as chucks of heat balls rained from above and from the falling debris from the torched buildings while the dragons still up in the sky began to panic and scatter wildly from the storm of blazing light.

"Gobber! Organize a bucket brigade! Everyone, get to the Great Hall!" Stoick thundered out as he led men and women to safety.

"You heard the chief!" Gobber shouted. "Dragon riders, we need to stop those fires and get as many people over to the Hall! Let's go!"

Onto their dragons, the teenagers were back in the sky and gathering villagers by their dragon's paws or lifting large water troughs to douse the flames away from burning building. As Gustav was reaching out to grab the rails on Toothless' saddle, a heavy bolt of lightning struck mere feet from them, electrifying the air and causing Toothless' sonar senses to go wild as the world around him grew blurred and indistinguishable. Panicked and confused, Toothless roared out towards the sky with lightning flashing out in the background and bolted.

"Toothless!" Gustav called out. Knowing he couldn't catch him by foot, he hopped onto Goliath and held on tightly. "After him!"

…

Stoick had never seen anything like this. It was as if the gods were angry, but at what he wasn't sure? With a pair of tired and weary old men over his shoulders, Stoick laid them down at the end of the steps of the Great Hall and looked out to the immense carnage. Fire swallowed the homes of his people and lightning whipped every which way like a wrathful oppressor and all he could do was watch as everything, all their hard work and labor crumbled to the ground in ablaze. Even with the aid of the dragon riders drenching burning houses, the flames seemed to never end.

Looking over to his house, Stoick could see a trail of lightning strike the rooftop and all his rational senses vanished into thin air as he raced towards his home, the roof caught ablaze. It wasn't the fact that his home that for years held both the joyous and saddest of memories was blazing but that it was Hiccup's room and haven that would be eaten away first that frightened him. He hadn't set foot up those steps to the second floor and now the eternal and unforgiving hand of Thor was venturing to destroy it.

_No!_ he thought racing towards it with his life.

The attack on the Haddock home had not only caught the eyes of the chief, but Toothless as well. Able to see once more, he watched with large eyes as the place Hiccup had once called home began to incinerate and galloped towards it like no tomorrow. Getting at running start, he managed to leap from beam to beam on the metal perch over the Haddock home and dared to challenge the forces of nature for its attempt to destroy the place his beloved loved so dearly and it seemed as though the God of Thunder and Lightning, Thor himself, was not pleased with his interference as a second bolt of blue fire aimed once more for the home.

Charging the energy in his lungs, Toothless let out a powerful clash of his out fire to the approaching storm, creating electrical sparks in the air and charging the atmosphere with rage, but ultimately preventing the strike from reaching its target. The clashing of his plasma blast and the lightning created a thunderous boom that caught the attention of those out in the open and what they saw was a dark figure over the house of their leader, tempting and vexing the powers of the gods. What Stoick had seen however, was a dragon willing to put his own life in the line of literal fire to save the place his daughter grew up in. If there were any doubts in his mind that Toothless the Night Fury was a villain, they were fully swayed by that one act of selflessness.

With the anger of the lightning now on the foul beast who tempted it, it aimed its power towards the dragon's mechanical parts, attracted to the properties it held and the damage it would bring to its wearer and chased after him from perch to perch as he led it as far from Hiccup's old home as possible.

"AARNE!" Gobber shouted over the roars of electrical discharge and pointed over to the chief's home.

"I'm on it! Come on, Stormfly!" Aarne directed with a crate of water to kill the flames over the house, thankfully saving it from a burning burial. Looking over to the perches, he could see the shadow of Toothless desperately leading the lightning away from the people and houses towards a clearing near the Great Hall. If the gods appeared to be angered by anyone soul, it was him.

…

Goliath and Gustav helped where they could as they searched for Toothless, dousing fires with water or saving separated children back to their mothers and fathers, even rescuing smaller dragons who were too frazzled to move. Landing near the stoned pathways of the square with the other riders, Gustav panted exhaustively as the smoke from the fire choked onto his lungs.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about," Tuffnut smiled happily as he and his sister watched the wreckage of the world on the necks of their dragon.

"I always liked Thor," Ruffnut added in hushing voice of content.

"Ah, I love these storms!" Snotlout boasted. "When it rains, I cancel bath night and just stand outside with nothing but a sponge and a bar of soap!"

"WE KNOW! The village has had meetings about it," Fishlegs jeered as firebolts continued to light the sky.

"_How you holdin' up, 'Titan-wing'?" _Meatlug asked Goliath, seeing his worried and exasperated expression.

"_Goliath, and I wasn't picturing my first day off of work to be like this,"_ he said between pants. He was definitely feeling the years creep up on him.

"_There's so much destruction! Chaos! Mayhem! Other words that mean havoc! It's so beautiful!"_ Belch cried out into the air.

"_Unfortunately for us, we might not be able to enjoy it if everyone smolders along with it,"_ his other head snarked dryly.

"_You know, you just like to take all the fun out of every perfectly joyous situation, don't you?" _Belch finished with a pout.

Flying down to join the team, Aarne and Stormfly landed strongly, both covered heavily in ash.

"I need your help!" Gustav desperately vented out to him. "I need to find Toothless!"

"I just saw him by the Great Hall!" Aarne point out to the area of the Hall laced with zigzag streaks of fire from the sky.

"Come on, Goliath!" Gustav order and the Gronckle was eager to oblige as he flew out to the area, finally seeing his friend begin chased done by the storm.

…

"It's striking out throughout the entire village!" Mulch shouted by the doors to the Great Hall where inside women and children curled together with their dragons for protection like they did the day the blizzard came. "It's like we're under siege!"

"I've never seem Thor this angry!" Bucket added as Stoick rejoined them.

"TOOTHLESS!" Gustav's voice rang out as he and Goliath drew closer to him before lightning once more whipped towards the flightless Striker.

"Did you see that?!" Mildew shouted pointing to the Night Fury with his staff for the people still out to see.

"The lightning is following him!" Mulch loudly observed as he and the others watched him pounce from perch to perch to avoid being struck.

Toothless was already losing strength from all his running and jumping, and his worried didn't end once he saw Gustav out in the open.

"_Gustav! Get inside!" _he ordered, but the lad only knew one word in Dragonese and what he said was certainly not 'goodnight'. Feeling the wrath from the sky starting to retreat back into the grey and smoky clouds, Toothless felt reassured to land from his jump by Gustav and Goliath by the others at the Halls.

"Don't you all understand?!" Mildew began to ramble once more. "Thor IS mad at all of us and I'll tell you why, because of him!" he motioned his staff to Toothless who let out a low cry from the back of his throat. "As you all know, the Night Fury, is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! We've allowed him back onto our shores and now we will all pay the price!"

"Well it did SEEM as though the lightning struck right at the dragon," Mulch admitted to what he had seen.

"Yes, right at the dragon!" Mildew continued with more gusto and anger that even the children from inside could hear the tales and grew frightful of the dark dragon. "And a lightning storm the likes of which we've never had!"

His rants fueled and fed the fears of the people who had witnessed the sight with their own eyes. Soon their terror turned in resentment towards the Night Fury, the bringer of all their destruction.

It was HIS fault Hiccup had to leave them and go away.

HIS fault she lost her leg and had to live a half live.

HIS fault that their home had become target to the wrath of Thor.

And it was HIM who would pay the price for his crimes.

"There is but one thing for us to do," Mildew added to his sinister of sermons. "BANISH THE NIGHT FURY! It's the only way…"

The crowd roared in agreement to the application as many began to look towards the Night Fury with raging eyes and sharp teeth.

"Thor is angry at us because of the Night Fury. You all saw it," sustained Mildew as the group of supporter to his dastardly caused malicious swept over the confused and scared.

"What?! No, this is ridiculous!" Gustav defended his friend, shielding him from the hurtful stares of his people.

"Well if we don't act now, well, may I remind you of…BARNSTAT?!" Mildew hissed lowly and the people around soon began to remember the drifter who came into town and stole from widows and the elderly before Thor punished him with a lightning bolt to his helmet, cursing him for an eternity to forever roar the Earth as an aimless vagabond.

Stoick looked over his startled and lost people who at the slightest of confusion turned to anger and blind fury onto an innocent reflected so well to him on how he too had turned into a monster towards his little girl. Looking from the outside, he could truly see how venomous fear and ire can change a man into wild creature bent out for vengeance. It was a monstrous sight to behold. He had to stop this, lest they all do something that would truly rouse the wrath of the gods and lose their chances of getting his daughter back.

"You right. All of you! Thor is angry. But I don't believe he's angry at Toothless!"

"That's right!" Gustav confirmed. "Have you all forgotten what Toothless has done for this village?!"

"Of course, YOU, would defend him. He's working for the one truly responsible for all this! May I remind you whose idea it was to bring him here?! I'll tell you, it was the GIRL!" Mildew spat as lightning stuck.

"Hiccup had just as much involvement in this as Toothless, and that's none! They've done nothing but sacrificed for us and the one time they need to be defended, you accuse them for something they didn't do! There has to be a logical explanation to all this!" Gustav rebutted.

"Well than who do you suppose he's angry at?!" Mildew argued.

"I don't presume to know Thor's mind, Mildew. But we will find a way to sooth his anger," Stoick finished, pulling his foot down in the matter and ending the confrontation with a strong stare at to the crowd who quieted themselves from their shouts and curses aimed at the Night Fury.

The idea had been simple, switch dragon and have everyone see there was nothing to be afraid or doubtful of, instead, it seemed even the heavens were displeased with the way things were while all the while Fanghook and Hiccup breathed easily and meditated under a clear and starry sky.

…

"_I just get so frustrated when I hear Mildew say such nasty things about us dragons like we're the scum of the Earth,"_ Fanghook calmly said as Hiccup lightly massaged his tense wings. "_Sure some dragons have eaten his spoiled cabbages and yes some may have slept on his house more than once, but that doesn't mean we all have to be grouped in as villains."_

"_I hear ya," _Hiccup stated as she worked on a tight knot on his right wing. "_He's never really like me much either. Ever since I can remember he's called me a freak. It hurts being called names and even more when others believe it because one person says it so many times. You feel trapped…"_

"_How'd you deal with it?"_ Fanghook asked feeling the soreness on his wing painfully melt away into warmth. He could never let Gustav now that when he got stressed his wings would lock and become sore, but with Mildew forever at the ready to start a fight they were acting up more and more.

"_I tried to find other things to do. I know ignoring a problem never helps, but when you're facing an impassable stone wall, sometimes you have to go around it. I started gardening, you know, things that made me happy and something I can look over and prove to myself that I wasn't useless."_

"_Hmm, I don't think I'd be all too good at gardening, but I do like bird watching and fishing with Gustav in the mornings. Oh, and during the evenings before the sun sets, we take a slow flight over Berk, just the two of us." _Fanghook chirped and smiled at the thought.

"_There's a start," _Hiccup smiled as she finally massaged the tender area smooth. "_Whenever you feel like the weight of the world is just too much, just take a step back and breathe. If you don't, you'll just end up hurting yourself more than others."_

"_Yay…"_ Fanghook said, understanding what she was saying. "_You're really good at this whole queen business, huh?"_

"_Well it took some time and some mistakes but that's the best way I learn. Life is the same I think, we each make mistakes or mess up from time to time. We can either learn from them or repeat them until we break down. I think you and Gustav are doing perfectly well together, I just hope he sees that…"_

"_Is that why you left him with Toothless?"_ Fanghook asked quietly as she moved to the other wing.

"_Gustav has always been the type to not ask for help or favors, but when he does he feels like he's failed himself. We've grown up with this idea that a Viking has to be able to do things on his/her own without assistance and it's really stuck with him. He has good instincts and knows what is right and what is wrong, but he tends to doubt himself so much…"_ Hiccup stopped massaging for a moment and thought of how he was faring. "_I want for him to see that he can trust himself more than he thinks, because I know he can change the world."_

They both looked to the bright stars in the sky, sometimes catching the glimpses of falling stars and making silent wishes for Gustav to see and become the person they know he could be.


End file.
